


Owned

by Nyxirum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt to get his dad's job back, Stiles goes to Jackson and asks the wolf to drop the restraining order and get his father's job back. Jackson agrees but on one condition. Stiles belongs to him for the summer. Stiles, fearing the worst, agrees. Wait...Jackson's not an ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after Jackson becomes a wolf. He does not move to London. Please enjoy! (:

Jackson hummed softly to himself as he shoved his books into his locker. He was feeling good. He wasn't a monster, wasn't out killing people. He was strong in every way, his wolf and him were finally one. He finally had what he'd wanted. Well, almost. He still didn't know who his mother was, and having Peter Hale for a father kind of creeped him out. But whatever. It didn't matter now. Life was better.

Stiles had been avoiding Jackson all day. After being threatened with a restraining order and his dad being out of work. He was freaking out. Had he thought that all of this would have happened, he never would have bothered Jackson. Or at least, not the the extent that he had. Though once school was out, Stiles caught up with Jackson.

Jackson was headed to his porche when Stiles caught up to him. "Stilinski." he grunts, turning to him. "Do you not known what the words restraining order mean?"

"My dad's the sheriff, remember?" Stiles replied with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. Scott's sorry. Just... What do I have to do to make it up to you? My dad needs his job back, and this restraining order is a little ridiculous, really, I mean, they can't seriously expect us to stay away from each other in school, right? I'm pretty sure our lockers aren't even fifty feet apart, so..."

Jackson lifts an eyebrow. "Not my problem."

"Oh, come on!" Stiles said. "He really needs his job back. I'll do whatever you want." It was a little pathetic, really, and leaving himself at Jackson's mercy probably wasn't the best idea. He hardly liked the guy. Not really. Maybe only a little.

Jackson sighs and turns away before smirking and looking at him again. "Alright Stilinksi. I'll drop the order and get your father his pathetic job back."

Stiles sighed in relief. "Thank you. I really am sorry about... all of that, man. You gotta understand, now that you know everything. Right?"

Jackson makes a soft sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Don't think I'm doing this free. Ill get him his job back. But you belong to me now."

Stiles' relief was gone in an instant. "Wait, what?" he asked. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I own you until the start of the next school year. You do everything I tell you too."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "What? Oh come on. There's gotta be something else I can do."

Jackson smirks. "Agree or I'm not dropping the order."

Stiles groaned. "Fine," he mumbled. He was pretty sure Jackson was going to make his life hell for the next year, but he figured having his dad's job back was worth it.

Jackson smirks. "Good." Is all he says before getting into his car. "Be at my house tonight at 8." he says before pealing out of the parking lot.

Stiles just stared in shock for a long moment before heading home to tell his dad the news. He got a snack and sat down to do his homework, finishing everything he had to do at home before leaving to go to Jackson's that night.

Jackson opens the door when Stiles gets there, smirking deeply. "Stilinski." He greets.

Stiles had his hands in his pocket, fidgeting while he waited for Jackson to open the door. He didn't know what Jackson expected him to do. He was a little nervous. He didn't entirely trust him. "Hey."

Jackson nods for him to follow, heading back into the large house.  
Stiles followed him, closing the door behind himself. "What did you want me here for, anyway?"

"To tell you the rules." Jackson smirks, leading him to his room.

Stiles rolled his eyes. He wasn't expecting there to be rules. He followed him anyway, standing in his room when they got there, looking around. He'd never actually been in Jackson's house before. It was weird.

Jackson closed the door behind them, watching the other boy. "You've got the best grades of our class, next to Lydia, right?"

"Yeah. What, you want me to do your homework for you?" He asked. That was a bit of a relief. He could do that.

Jackson lifts an eyebrow. "No. I want you to help me do my homework." He grunts.

"...Oh. Okay. Well, uh... What do you need help with?" He asked, definitely relieved. Helping him with homework was much better than what he had expected to be told to do.

Jackson grabs his bag and moves over to flop on his bed, raising an eyebrow at the brat before him to sit as well. "Math. Science." He says, taking out the two books and homework assignments.

Stiles moved to sit beside him, taking the books and opening them to the right pages they'd need for the homework. "Are you behind, at all? Do you have any homework you missed from... You know?"

Jackson shakes his head. "I kept up." He murmurs, flipping to the pages he needs. "Not very well, obviously."

Stiles shrugged. "You'll be fine," he said. He was helping him now. Which really, he probably should have by now anyway.

Jackson talks about how he doesn't understand the teacher's methods for the last several assignments and was completely lost now, and in science he just didn't understand anything.

Stiles nodded and shifted closer so he could read over the assignments in Jackson's lap. He explained everything the best he could, not really sure if he was being helpful at all or not.

Jackson, despite being...well...Jackson, listens and copies down what Stiles tells him, scribbling in surprisingly neat handwriting. He pauses Stiles' explanations to ask questions and takes a few moments to work problems out. Soon the homework was completed and he blinked in surprise. "That was....easy." He murmurs.

Stiles smiled and sat back. "I'm just glad I made any sense and you could understand what I was trying to say."

Jackson huffs, shoving his stuff into his bag. "Stilinski, I've been listening to you babble since we were toddlers in preschool. You make more since to me than the damn teachers do."

"You actually pay attention to my babbling?" He asked, a little surprised. He was pretty sure Jackson just ignored him.

Jackson grunts and shrugs. "Hard to miss." He grumbles, scoffing.

Stiles shrugged. "You could have just ignored me, like everyone else."

Jackson looks over at him, studying him for a moment. "Is that why you do it? You babble because you think no one is listening?"

"No? Not really?" He replied, not really sure himself. "It's, uh. More of a nervous thing, I think? Or ADHD, could be that too. I have that, you know. Though you've probably already noticed..."

Jackson tilts his head, just watching silently and waiting for the babble to die down. "Why are you nervous?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Right now? Probably because the closest I've ever been to your house before was just driving by it, and... I don't know."

Jackson hums. "What did you think I had planned for you when I said you belonged to me now? What did you think I was going to make you do?"

"Honestly? I don't really know, but I doubted it would be fun," he said. That was definitely one thing that had made him nervous.

Jackson shrugs. "There's a lot of things I could make you do. Still might." He smirks. "But I'm not a complete dick, ya know?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Since when?"

Jackson glares at him. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Uh, no?" Stiles said, shrugging. He was pretty sure Jackson always hated him.

Jackson rolls his eyes and grumbles. "Of course you don't. It was before your mom died."

Stiles frowned. "No, I'm pretty sure you still hated me then too."

Jackson shakes his head. "I've never hated you." He grunts. "Before McCall moved here, I was your best friend. Do you remember that at all?"

Stiles shook his head. "Scott was always my best friend."

Jackson shakes his head. "Scott moved here just after your mom died, Stilinski." Jackson says. "Do you truly not remember?"

Stiles frowned, shaking his head. He didn't remember it the same way at all. He thought it had been Scott he had grown up with.

Jackson sighs and lays back against the bed, laying one hand behind his bed, the other on his stomach. "Whatever. You don't have to believe me."

Stiles sighed. "It's not that I don't believe you, just... I don't remember." He'd have to ask Scott.

Jackson stares up at the ceiling. "Does Scott even know your real name?"

"Yeah, of course he does. Or, uh... Maybe. I don't really know, now. If my memories of him are actually of you, then maybe it's you that knows my name and not him," he said with a shrug, not really sure anymore.

"I know your name." He says, sitting up. "I haven't said it since we were in first grade, so I'd probably butcher it by now. But I do know it."

Stiles nodded, chewing at his lip. He would definitely have to talk to Scott. He knew losing his mom and screwed him up, but he didn't think it was that bad.

Jackson sighs and stands. "You eat dinner yet?" He asks, stretching. His guy-tank-top rides up, showing his lower back as he does so.

Stiles caught himself staring and quickly shook his head, before realizing Jackson couldn't see it. "Uh. No. I came over right after I finished my own homework."

"Let's go eat then." He says, opening the door and heading downstairs to the kitchen. "My parents aren't home, so we have the entire house to ourselves. What do you want to eat?"

Stiles got up and followed after him. "Don't know. Surprise me?" he asked, looking around the house as they walked.

Jackson shrugs and dials a number into his phone, soon ordering three large meaty pizza's.

He paid more attention to the house, trying to remember something. He thought that maybe if they were friends as kids and he spent time at Jackson's, seeing everything might help him remember.

After hanging up the phone, Jackson turns to him. "Do you want to see something that might help you remember?"

Stiles looked over at him, a little surprised at first before nodding. He hadn't been paying much attention at first. "I'm not sure it'll help too much but we can try."

Jackson nods for him to follow and takes him over to the living room. On the fireplace shelf is a verity of photos. Jackson looks through them before taking one down and passing it too Stiles. It's when they were kids, Jackson's parents and Stiles' parents standing there, the two boys standing in front of them holding hands and grinning proudly.

Stiles took the picture frame, looking over. He didn't doubt Jackson now, the picture was proof, but he still didn't know why he didn't remember. "So we really were friends? What happened?"

Jackson nods. "We really were. I remember mom saying we were going to drop off some food to you and your dad, just after the funeral. When we got there, you were watching tv. I went over to you, but when you looked at me, you didn't recognize me. It was like your memory was wiped clean and I wasn't in it. I tried a few more times after that but...Then McCall moved in..."

Stiles sighed and nodded. "I don't remember. I knew I was upset about it and not in good shape, but I didn't think I'd completely forget like that..."

Jackson shrugs. "Trauma does strange things."

Stiles sighed, looking down at the picture.

Jackson takes it from his hands, propping the back open to slip the picture out and hand it too him. "Keep it."

Stiles took it, surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

Jackson nods, watching him. "There's another copy somewhere around here."

Stiles nodded, looking down at it again. "Okay. If you say so."

Jackson hums, heading toward the door when it rings and getting the pizza before taking it to the kitchen.

Stiles put the picture down with his phone and wallet, somewhere safe where it wouldn't get bent up, and followed Jackson to the kitchen.

Jackson opens a box and takes a slice, biting into it with a hum. "Dude, this pizza is the best. Pretty sure."

Stiles took a slice and ate, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, it's great," he agreed, nodding.

Jackson eats silently for a while before shoving the now empty boxes into the trash. "Wanna....Play video games or something?"

Stiles ate his pizza in silence, not really sure what there was to talk about. It felt a little awkward. He wasn't used to spending time with Jackson, or talking to him for that matter. "Sure. If you want to."

Jackson nods and goes back to the living room, turning on the large wall to wall flat screen. "Pick a game." He says, waving toward the shelf of PS4 games.

Stiles followed him, moving over to the shelf to pick out a two player shooter game before coming back to put it into the system.

Jackson picks up two wireless controllers and hands him one, moving to flop onto the couch, as the game starts.

Stiles took the controller and sat on the couch, getting comfortable while they play.

"Bet ya I win thin next round." Jackson says without looking away from the screen.

Stiles laughed a little. "What do I get if I win?" he asked, mostly curious. He doubted he'd win. He was never actually good at video games, as much as he loved playing them.

"What do you want?" Jackson asks.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. Asking for my freedom is probably too much," he said. Though, there was no point in getting his hopes up since he was pretty sure he wouldn't win anyway.

"It is. You're not getting your freedom." Jackson smirks.

"Not surprised. Doubt I'm gonna win anyway," he said with a shrug.

"If you win, I'll let you drive the porche for one day." Jackson says.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked, surprised. Now he had a reason to try.

Jackson smirks. "Really. But if I win." He pauses for thought. "You spend the night here."

"Okay. And do what?"

Jackson shrugs. "Haven't decided yet." He smirks, starting another round on the game.

He figured Jackson would probably have him do something ridiculous if he stayed the night, but he didn't let it bother him right now anyway. "Okay," he said, getting re-situated on the couch, as if it would help him play better.

Jackson chuckles and hits start. Ultimately, he wins the bet.

Stiles really did try. He really did want to win. The nicest car he'd ever driven was the one he had to drive for driving school, which really wasn't that great anyway.

Jackson hums in victory. "Looks like you're staying the night, Stilinski." He smirks.

Stiles groaned, flopping back against the couch. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "Wanted to drive that car."

Jackson's smirk deepens. "Maybe you still can."

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning. "I'd like that."

Jackson huffs a laugh, getting up to turn their games off. "Should probably warn your dad you're not going home."

"I guess," he said with a sigh, getting up to grab his phone and send his dad a text. He doubted his dad would believe him, since he hadn't spent time with Jackson in years, apparently.

_Jackson? Whittmore? Stiles, you have a restraining order against you.._

_Not anymore, we talked. He's dropping the order. And he told me to come over, so it's okay._ He told him.

_Dropping the order?_

Stiles sighed. _Yeah._

_Alright well...Be safe. Love you._

_Love you too._ he sent back before pocketing his phone, leaning back against the couch.

"Everything cool?" Jackson asks, returning to the room with two cans of Mnt. Dew. He hands one to Stiles.

Stiles took his and popped it open, taking a drink. "Yeah. He freaked out a little, because of that restraining order."

"Dropped that when I got home from school. Also got your dad his job back, I'm guessing they haven't called him yet from the sounds of it. Probably will in the morning."

"Hope so," he said with a sigh. "Thanks for that though. And I am sorry about, you know. Everything."

Jackson shrugs. "Whatever." He didn't like talking about it. Honestly, he didn't really blame the brats anymore for kidnapping him. But keeping his little revenge had been fun.

Stiles sighed and sipped at his soda. He was glad that Jackson had held up his side of the deal. He had hoped he would.

Jackson only sits still for a moment before standing again. "Let's go swimming." He says, heading for the sliding screen doors that lead to the big open pool in the back yard.

"You have a pool?" he asked, getting up. "I don't have anything to wear, you know. Or sleep in, for that matter."

Jackson pulls off his shorts and steps out of his jeans. "Skinny dip." He says, completely naked, before diving into the pool.

Stiles wasn't expecting that at all. "Uh. I dunno..." he said, feeling a little self conscious and avoiding looking at him.

Jackson just looks at him. "Oh come on. Not like we didn't shower as a team for the past three years of lacrosse."

That was true, but it wasn't like he really looked or paid much attention to any of the other guys.

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Don't be a baby. Come on, I wont' look." He grumbles, turning his back to him.

Stiles sighed and stripped, getting into the pool. "Okay, okay. I'm in."

Jackson turns back to him, glancing over him. "Why are you so shy?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know... I'm not, usually. Not really anyway. Or at least, not around Scott, but... I don't know."

Jackson tilts his head and smirks softly. "You know, when you like someone, you're either overly confident, or overly shy." He comments.

"I'm not overly shy," Stiles said, frowning. At least he didn't think he was.

Jackson lifts an eyebrow. "No? Then why would you care if I saw you naked or not?" He asks, slowly swimming closer.

Stiles shrugged, watching him. "I don't know. I don't go around stripping naked in front of every guy I know, so..."

"It's just us." Jackson hums, steadily getting closer.

"So...?"

Jackson stands right in front of him, giving a small sexy smirk. "So? Why so nervous?"

Stiles thought to back away, but didn't move. He just watched him, still nervous. Maybe more now than he had been before. "I don't know..."

Jackson hums softly, bringing his hand up to place on the side of Stiles face, cupping his cheek.

Stiles watched, mostly just in stunned silence.

Jackson watches him for a moment before slowly leaning forward.

Stiles found himself leaning forward too, definitely more nervous and not really sure, but he didn't plan on stopping.

Jackson captures his lips between his, holding it there for a few moments before pulling away.

Stiles stood wide eyed and surprised when Jackson pulled back. That was definitely not how he had expected things to go.

Jackson watches him for a moment. "Okay?" He asks softly.

Stiles slowly nodded.

Jackson moves in for another kiss.

Stiles leaned in and returned his kiss, stepping a bit closer.

Jackson wraps an arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer as his other arm skims up Stiles side. He tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

Stiles slid one arm around him while the other went to tangle in his hair, pulling him even closer still, until their bodies were against each other. He kissed back, moaning softly into it.

Jackson moans softly into the kiss when Stiles presses himself against him, feeling their hardness rub together.

Stiles had a hard time wrapping his mind around what was happening. He, lanky, crazy hyper, and very unpopular virgin Stiles, was making out with Jackson Whittmore of all people, in a swimming pool. Naked. And he liked it, a lot.

Jackson suddenly released him as a car door slammed outside. "Shit. They're home early." He grumbles and pulls himself out of the pool, offering his hand to help Stiles out.

Stiles jumped, surprised and confused at first, until he heard Jackson's grumble. He sighed and took his hand, climbing out of the pool. "Do they know you dropped the restraining order?"

Jackson nods. "Yeah." He goes over to the out door closet, grabbing two towels and tossing him one as he wraps his around his waist. "It's not a problem you're here...they just wouldn't like it if they caught us....doing that."

Stiles caught the towel and wrapped it around his waist, nodding. He understood that. He dried himself off and pulled his pants back on.

Jackson didn't bother putting his clothes back on, waiting for Stiles to dress before heading inside.

Stiles followed him back inside once he had his clothes back on, a little nervous about seeing Jackson's parents after everything that had just happened with the restraining order.

But his parents barely glance at him as they greet Jackson. "Did you eat yet, honey?"

"Yes, mom." 

"Finish homework?"

"Yup. We're going up stairs to my room." 

"Alright, honey." 

Jackson nods at Stiles to follow him.

Stiles was glad they didn't even really acknowledge him. He followed Jackson upstairs, not quite as nervous now that his parents didn't freak out on him.

Jackson shuts and locks the door behind him, letting the towel drop and pulling on a pair of flannel pajama pants. He goes toward the closet and ruffles around till he produces ones that are a little smaller. "Here." He says, holding them out to Stiles.

Stiles took them with a quiet "thanks" and changed into them, surprised that they actually fit pretty comfortably.

Jackson hums and flops onto the bed, stretching out and yawning. "You can drive the porche to school tomorrow."

Stiles stood there a little awkwardly, not sure if he should sleep on the floor or in bed with him, or what. "Oh, really? Okay. You're sure?"

"Yeah. I don't care." Jackson says, patting the bed next to him. "You're not a plant."

Stiles went over and climbed into the bed beside him. He was a little nervous about driving his car, if he was being honest. He was excited, but he was afraid he might mess it up somehow.

Jackson looks at him. "Now why are you nervous?"

"Don't want to wind up owing you thousands of dollars if I scratch it," Stiles said, looking over at him.

Jackson tilts his head. "Have you ever crashed your jeep? And I don't mean the supernatural crushed it. I mean like accident crash."

"Uh. Not crashed it like, totaled, but, uh..."

Jackson sighs. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"If you say so," he said with a sigh, settling back against the pillow. "I wouldn't mind just riding in it though. Driving would be awesome, but I'll settle for passenger seat. Just. You know. So you don't feel the urge to gut me if I scratch it or crash or something."

Jackson hums. "I trust you." he says. "You drive tomorrow."

That was a bit of a surprise, considering everything that had happened to him recently. Stiles didn't think Jackson would be trusting any of them any time soon with anything. "Okay."

Jackson scoffs, amused. "Don't sound so shocked."

Stiles shrugged. "I am, though.

"Why?"

"I don't know. After everything that happened, I didn't think you would."

Jackson shrugs. "I don't trust McCall. He's all over the place in his stance for what's right and wrong. Even though you wanted me dead at one point, you've always stuck to what you believed."

Stiles was a little surprised. He thought Scott was one of the most trustworthy people he knew. And if he were someone else, he wouldn't trust himself at all. Even if he stuck to what he believed.

Jackson looked at him again, rolling his eyes. "Do you actually look at yourself at all? Do you really not see how great you are?"

Stiles looked at him, confused. "Are you sure you're talking about me?"

Jackson sighs and sits up, moving so he's hovering over him. "I know I haven't been your best-friend since first grade. But you really haven't changed all that much. You are still as stubborn as always."

Stiles looked up at him, shifting slightly. "I just don't see it. I'm not this great person you think I am."

Jackson shakes his head. "You're wrong. Everyone can see it, except McCall." He grumbles. "Why do you think all the others listen to you? Or when McCall tells them something they look at you first?"

Stiles shrugged.

Jackson grumbles, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Stiles kissed back, reaching up to wrap his arms around him.

Jackson slides the hand hes not balancing on down Stiles side until it rests on his hip as he licks Stiles' lips.

Stiles let his hands wander, exploring Jackson's body. He opened his mouth for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Jackson presses his tongue into Stiles' mouth. His hand runs over the other boy's belly before moving back up over his chest.

Stiles let out a soft moan, his hands running down Jackson's sides.

Jackson's hand slides low again, dipping his fingers past the waistband of the pajama bottoms.

Stiles breathing sped up, due to the anticipation and nerves.

Jackson pulls away from the kiss, stopping his hand. "You can tell me if you want to stop." He murmurs.

Stiles shook his head. "Don't."

Jackson huffs in amusement and kisses him again, pressing his hand down to wrap around Stiles' length.

Stiles kissed back, gasping and arching up against him.

Jackson tilts his head, pulling back from the kiss again. But his hand makes slow torturous movements on his member. "Are you really a virgin?"

Stiles moaned, biting his lip to try to keep quiet, knowing Jackson's parents were still in the house somewhere. "Yeah..."

Jackson smirks deeply. "Wanna stay that way?"

"Not really."

Jackson grins. "Let me change that for you then." He grins and slips the pajama pants down Stiles' hips.

Stiles lifted his hips to help him, trying not to freak out. He seriously had to have been dreaming or something because there was no way this was actually happening to him.

Jackson moves between the others legs, leaving down to lick a strip up the length of Stiles' cock.

Stiles spread his legs for him, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. He bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet.

Jackson looks up and catches his eye as he sucks Stiles into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Stiles breathed, propping himself up on his elbows a bit to watch.

Jackson smirks around him, continuing to suck him frown his throat.

Stiles bit down on his lip to muffle his moans, bucking up into Jackson's mouth.

Jackson lets him, bobbing his head as he sucks and licks at the other boy.

Stiles fell back, tightly gripping the bed-sheets. "J-Jackson," he gasped out as he came.

Jackson swallows before pulling off him. He leans forward and kisses him as he grabs lube from his nightstand.

Stiles kissed back, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair, keeping him there.

Jackson allows it, working blind as he slicks his fingers and teasingly presses one to his entrance.

Stiles shuddered, nipping at Jackson's lower lip.

Jackson moaned before pulling back slightly. "This is gonna hurt." he warns softly.

Stiles nodded, biting at his lip again.

Jackson shudders, kissing him deep again as he pushes a finger past Stiles virgin entrance.

Stiles kissed back with a groan, tensing up and holding onto him tightly as he was breached.

"Easy." Jackson breathes, resting his forehead against the others. "Relax."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, trying to breathe until the pain started to dull.

Jackson pecks his lips. "I promise it gets better." He murmurs, wiggling his finger.

Stiles bit his lip, looking up at him.

Jackson watches him, curling hid finger in search of Stiles sweet spot.

Stiles made soft noises, biting down on his lip as Jackson searched. He gasped sharply and jerked suddenly when he had found it.

Jackson smirks and rubs the spot. "Found it." he murmurs.

Stiles moaned, rocking his hips back against him.

Jackson slips in another finger while the pleasure is coursing through Stiles, kissing him again to keep him quiet.

Stiles kissed back, stilling his hips when the second finger is added.

Jackson thrusts his fingers against that spot.

Stiles moaned loudly into the kiss, reaching between them and slipping his hand past Jackson's waistband.

Jackson moans when Stiles hand connects with his hard dick, sliding another finger into him.

Stiles groaned at the stretch, shifting a bit to try to get more comfortable. He wrapped his hand around Jackson's member and pumped him slowly, looking up at him.

Jackson moaned, pushing hid fingers into Stiles prostate as his hips buck up into Stiles hand.

Stiles moaned, coming again. He had been trying to hold out, but it was just too much.

Jackson chuckles. "Such a virgin. Don't were out before we really get started."

Stiles panted, giving him a few more strokes before taking his hand back. "'s your fault," he mumbled.

Jackson chuckled and kissed him, pulling his fingers out. "Need a break?"

Stiles kissed back, shaking his head when he pulled away. "No, I'm good. I think."

Jackson nods and moves so hes hovering over him. He lines up his member and pushes in, quickly kissing him when he starts making noise.

Stiles kissed back, groaning. He gripped the sheets tightly, trying to relax.

Jackson bit Stiles lip gently as he sank all the way in. He groaned. "Fuck, you're tight."

Stiles tried to breathe and relax, slowly adjusting. "Feels good," he breathed, trying to shift again to get more comfortable and alleviate some of the discomfort.

Jackson pulls Stiles closer to him by the hips angling him so he can thrust against Stiles sweet spot. He moans as his thrusts get faster.

Stiles spread his legs farther for him, moaning each time that spot was hit, progressively getting louder.

Jackson kisses him. "Shh." He mumbles, continuing his thrusting and kissing.

Stiles kissed back, trying to be quieter. He was getting close again, fast.

Jackson curses as he gives a few hard thrusts, grunting as he comes hard into Stiles.

Stiles came for a third time with the first hard thrust, moaning into the kiss.

Jackson gently lays on top of him, trading lazy kisses.

Stiles returned his kisses, loosening his grip around him.

After a few minutes Jackson roll off so he's laying beside him. "There. Officially no longer a virgin." He grins.

Stiles was still trying to catch his breath, relaxing. "Thanks?" he said with a chuckle.

Jackson shrugs teasingly. "No problem." He smirks.

Stiles sighed happily, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

Jackson hums. "Hadn't planned on doing that this soon." He chuckles.

"I'm just surprised you planned on doing that at all," he said, looking over to him.

Jackson tilts his head, confused, before rolling his eyes. "One of my orders, is for you to take a good long look in the mirror and love yourself."

Stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can't promise anything. I don't see what you see."

Jackson looks at him. "You're amazing, Stiles. You really do need to see it."

"If you say so," he said with a shrug.

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Go to sleep, dork." He says.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over himself.

Jackson huffs a laugh and pressing up close to him and kissing his shoulder.

Stiles rolled over to face him, leaning in for a kiss.

Jackson chuckles and leans his head just out of Stiles' reach. "Getting cocky now." He laughs.

"Oh come on. I can't kiss you once but you can kiss me all you want?"

Jackson smirks. "You're getting it." He says teasingly.

Stiles groaned. "How is that fair?"

"I own you. That's how." Jackson chuckles and presses his lips to the others.

Stiles sighed and kissed back, pulling himself closer.

Jackson lets him, wrapping his arms around him. "You know I'm teasing right?" He asks after a few moments.

"Hard to tell with you. But, uh. I don't think I mind too much, if you weren't kidding," he mumbled.

Jackson lifts an eyebrow. "Oh?

"I kinda like it when you're bossy. You're not you if you're not."

Jackson chuckles. "Good."

Stiles smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Jackson lets him this time, nipping at the others lip.

Stiles smiled into the kiss, rolling on top of him.

Jackson lets him, gripping his hips to keep him there.

Stiles nipped at his lip, pulling back to look down at him. "Really should go to sleep..."

Jackson smirks. "Sleep? What's that?" He asks.

Stiles grinned and kissed him again. "As much as I'd like to stay up all night, I don't know if I have the energy, and I don't think skipping school is a good idea. Even if I want to."

Jackson returns the kiss, grumbling softly before dumping Stiles back into his place beside him, pulling him close. "Fine, fine." He pouts.

Stiles chuckled and cuddled up against him. "My dad's working double shifts this weekend, as usual, assuming he gets his old schedule back," he said, wrapping his arms around him. "Maybe you could come over?"

Jackson runs his fingers over Stiles' back. "Doesn't McCall pop up at your house unexpectedly on the weekends?" He asks softly. He'd really rather that dumb ass not know about what he and Stiles had going.

"Usually, but I can tell him I'm busy, and he won't bother us," he said with a shrug.

"He'll smell me there. Well...everyone else will. McCall's kind of stupid. But they'll smell me on you anyway." He hums.

"No one else that can smell you on me or me on you is gonna care."

Jackson huffs. "True. Erica will just be proud you finally got laid."

"And Boyd won't care. Isaac might make a comment, but I don't really think he cares what we do," he said with a shrug. "It'll be okay."

"McCall will be blind for weeks before someone finally tells him." Jackson grunts.

Stiles chuckled, nodding. "I'll tell him eventually."

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Do you have too?"

Stiles sighed. "I'll have to eventually, he's going to start wondering why I don't spend as much time with him anymore."

Jackson scoffs. "When's the last time he's noticed anything about you?"

"He's gonna notice something sooner or later. He's not that stupid," he said, shaking his head.

Jackson looks at him. "Since he got bit, he's done nothing but think of himself and Allison."

Stiles sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "He's just... Happy. I don't blame him. He's got a girlfriend, and he's better at just about everything now."

Jackson looks at him. "Better? Your wrong."

"But he is better. No asthma and he's stronger. Not smarter, unfortunately, but he can do things he couldn't do before. I'd say that's better."

Jackson shakes his head. "It's not. He has that power and now he's ignoring you or only going to you when he needs something from you. He lets you get hurt. He lets you nearly drowned. He lets you get beat up by Allison's grandfather and doesn't do shit about it."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "He's not that bad. Really. When I get hurt, it's my own fault. He can't stop that."

Jackson growls. "Damnit, Stiles! Why can't you see how great you are? How wrong he is!? Even Peter knows it!"

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't. Scott's not a bad guy. So what if he's spending a lot of time with his girlfriend? He's allowed to."

"He's not allowed to neglect you!"

"He's not! We still talk and hang out. It's fine."

Jackson glares at him. "It's not fine." He whispers angrily. "I may have called you names, or was rude to you, but I've never tried to kill you. I've never hurt you. I've never let you get hurt and made you deal with it alone."

"You threatened to run me over with your car," he said. He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Scott's not a bad guy."

Jackson scoffs. "He's worse than I am." He growls.

Stiles sighed. "Neither of you are bad. Scott's one of the nicest people I know."

"Nice?" Jackson grunts. "Peter is nice." He growls. "Jesus, Stiles. Open your eyes. Scott's a dick!"

Stiles shook his head. "He's not. Just... Let's go to sleep, okay?"

Jackson's eyes are glowing blue but he forces a deep sigh to calm down, turning so he can hug the other close again. "Yeah, alright." He mumbles.  
Stiles sighed and rolled so his back was to him, pressing back against him.

"Good night."

"Goodnight."

Stiles closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Jackson sighs, staying awake for a while before falling asleep after him. In the morning, he gently shakes Stiles awake, pressing kisses to his neck.

Stiles groaned, rolling to bury his face in the pillow.

"Don't you want to drive my car?" Jackson hums, kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah," he grumbled, sitting up.

"I suppose wearing my clothes would be to obvious." Jackson hums, moving to pull on clothes.

Stiles got up, picking up his clothes off the floor. "I wouldn't mind."

Jackson looks over at him and shrugs, tossing him a shirt and some jeans. "These might fit then."

Stiles pulled on the clothes he was given, tugging the jeans up. "Little loose."

Jackson hums, digging through his closet and pulls out another pair, black skinny jeans. He tosses them on the bed next to Stiles and returns to digging until he produces a black BOTD shirt to match. "There. Those should fit." He hums. Jackson was never into the emo stuff, but some how ended up with some of it anyway. He knew it'd look good on Stiles. "Where your red flannel shirt over it, unbuttoned."

Stiles nodded and changed into the newer clothes, pulling his flannel on over it. "There. Better?"

Jackson tilts his head, looking him over. He reaches up and ruffles Stiles hair, moving to grab a chain to clip to his jeans. "Perfect." He grins and kisses him.

Stiles kissed back, looking down at himself when he pulled back. "I'm pretty sure everyone's gonna notice this. Don't normally dress like this."

Jackson snorts. "That's cuz you have no style."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Jackson chuckles. "Come on, there's toaster-stroodles down stairs."

Stiles pulled on his shoes and nodded, letting him lead the way.

Jackson leads him down the stairs and pops in their breakfast, moving to kiss him deeply while they cook.

Stiles followed him and waited. He smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around him.

Jackson wraps his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together as they kiss.

Stiles backed him up against the counter, pulling back to kiss Jackson's neck.

Jackson tilts his head, letting the younger kiss at his neck.

Stiles nipped and sucked, trying to leave marks behind, even though he knew they'd fade.

Jackson lets him, keeping himself from healing like Peter showed him, letting the marks stay on his skin.

Stiles pulled back, surprised that they hadn't faded yet. "They're still there."

"Peter showed me how to stop myself from healing." He grins. "In case they're are humans around and watching me heal. But I like it for this purpose too."  
He chuckles.

Stiles grinned, kissing him again. "I like it too."

Jackson returns the kiss. "There's a lot of stuff Peter's been showing me, that Derek never bothered showing the others. Or maybe he didn't know." Jackson shrugs.

"What else has he showed you?" he asked, running one of his hands down Jackson's back.

Jackson smirked. "How to turn into a full wolf, but that one is a secret, ok?" He asks, pecking his lips and moving to get they're breakfast.

Stiles was stunned. He didn't even know that was possible. "You have to show me one day. I gotta see that."

Jackson grinned. "After I master it, I'll show you. It still takes me forever."

Stiles smiled, nodding. "What else? Is that it?"

Jackson shrugs. "Other stuff is the same Derek was trying to teach the others, about controlling their senses and stuff. But Peter is better at teaching it. Has way more patience. I'm also partly sure he's hooking up with Argent." He rolls his eyes.

"Whoa, seriously?" he asked, surprised. "How do you know that?"

Jackson hums. "Always smells like him." He shrugs. "It's kind of weird, but like not that weird when you think about it."

Stiles shrugged. "I guess not, really. Wonder if Derek knows about that."

Jackson shrugs. "Derek is kind of blind to Peter. Seems to really blame him for what happened."

Stiles sighed. "What happened wasn't either of their faults."

Jackson hums, handing over the plate of breakfast. "Yeah well. Derek doesn't see it that way, apparently. Blames himself for the fire, and hates Peter because of Laura. Peter looks like he's really moved past it, though. I suppose dying can do that to ya."

Stiles took his plate and started to eat, listening. "I guess. But it really wasn't his fault. He didn't start the fire."

Jackson shrugs. "That's their deal. If they want to blame themselves and be stuck in the past then let them." He sighs.

"I guess," Stiles said with a shrug. When he finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink. "Are we ready to go?"

Jackson nods. He grabs the keys to the porche, throwing them to Stiles. "Don't go to fast, eh?" He grins, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, grabbing his things and stopping by the Jeep to grab his backpack before getting into the porche.

"The fun is you don't wreck my car." Jackson says. "And hey, be happy. I didn't even let Lydia or Danny drive this thing."

"Wow. Okay. You must really like me, huh?" he said with a grin, mostly kidding, as he started up the car and pulled out of the drive way, heading off towards school. He didn't drive too fast, as much as he had wanted to.

Jackson doesn't reply. As they get to school everyone stops and stares at them. No one. Ever. Has driven Jackson's car, especially not to school. And for Stilinski to be doing so? People started whispering right away.

Stiles wasn't sure how he liked the attention. He never got stared at like that, except for when his mom died and everyone had known, but even then, those stares were different. He grabbed his backpack out of the back seat and pulled it over his shoulder, heading towards the main doors.

Jackson follows him in, staying by his side. He just ignores the whispers.

"Everyone's staring at us," he mumbled, trying not to look at anyone.

"Let them." Jackson says. "Who cares?"

"It's weird," he said, keeping his eyes down to avoid looking at anyone and to make sure he didn't trip, especially now that everyone was watching.

Jackson shrugs. "Ignore it."

Stiles sighed, relaxing a little once they were in the school. "I'll, uh. I'll see you later. Okay?"

Jackson nods. "Sit with me at lunch. Ditch McCall. That's an order." He smirks.

Stiles stared, shocked. "Okay. You don't care if people know...?"

Jackson just smirks and leans in to press his lips against Stiles' "Answer the question?" He chuckles as people around them gasp and whisper.

Stiles kissed back, a little surprised, but definitely pleased. "Yeah. Okay. I'll see you at lunch then."

Jackson hums and walks away, leaving everyone staring at him. 

"Batman!" Erica calls, running over to him. "Batman you look great! Did Jack dress you today?" She asks knowingly.

Stiles looked down at his clothes again, nodding. "Yeah. That obvious?" he asked, looking back up at her. "Does it look okay?"

Erica smirks. "You look hot as fuck. Should let your new boyfriend dress you everyday." She smirks.

Stiles actually blushed a little. "I might..."

Erica squeals. "He's really your boyfriend then?!"

"I, uh... I guess? I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I can tell he popped your cherry for you." She smirks.

"How!?"

"Sweetie." She purrs. "You reek of him. Not just the clothes." She laughs.

"Oh. Right," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Well. Yeah. Last night."

Erica smirks. "Didn't know you were into Jackson. But hey, he seems to like ya."

"I, uh. I didn't really know I was either, to be honest. I always thought he hated me. Especially after, you know, everything that happened recently. I mean, he got a restraining order against me. And Scott, but that doesn't matter."

Erica lifts an eyebrow. "Okay....so what happened to hook you two up?"

"I asked him to drop the order and he agreed, as long as I let him order me around. Says he 'owns me.'" Not that he minded, especially now. He had been dreading the things Jackson might tell him to do but now? He wasn't so scared.

Erica's face turned sour and she growled. "So he's forcing you!?"

"No! No, he's not. It's not like that at all," he said in a hurry, holding his hands up. "He told me to come over last night, to help him with homework, and then... Well. Things went from there. Only orders he's given me was to help him with homework and he wants me to sit with him at lunch today. Which I planned on doing anyway, if he let me, so..."

Erica watches him, obviously listening for a lie. Finally she relaxes. "Yeah alright." she looks him over and smirks. "Sexy emo." she grins and walks away, a bounce in her step.

Stiles sighed and smiled, heading off to class.

At lunch time everyone is talking about the newest couple at school, people bugging Lydia and Danny, who just shrug. Someone even asks Scott. So he corners Stiles just out side the cafeteria. 

"Are you dating Jackson?"

Stiles had been on the way to lunch, to sit with Jackson when Scott had cornered him. "Uh. I don't know?" he said, glancing around the room to see if he could find the guy in question.

Scott sniffs him. "You look and smell different. Smell like him. Don't look like you...." Jackson looks toward them, catching Stiles eye he tilts his head in a silent _Do you need help?_

Stiles sighed, shrugging his shoulders as an answer to both him and Jackson. "I helped him with homework last night and crashed at his place. Didn't have time this morning to go home and get dressed, so he let me borrow some clothes."

Scott frowns. "People are saying he kissed you this morning..."

"He did."

"You let him!?"

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Why!? Its Jackson!"

"Dude, it's a kiss."

"Dude! Its Jackson! The one who used to beat us up? Make fun of us? The one who hates us!"

"Apparently he just hates you now."

Scott blinks in shock.

Stiles shrugged. "He hasn't kissed you yet, has he?"

"Ew dude!" Scott whines.

Stiles grinned. "Be happy he still hates you then."

Scott groans but moves aside.

Stiles gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading over to Jackson's table, sitting down across from him.

The room goes silent as he does so. "Everything good?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah. He knows though, I think. That we're dating. Are we dating?"

Jackson shrugs, biting into his apple. "Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, actually. I do. If you want to."

Jackson smirks. "Then we are." Immediately the room fills with the news. Jackson's smirk widens.

Stiles sunk down in his seat a little, not so sure he liked all the attention. He ate his food quietly, trying to ignore all the looks and whispers.

Jackson tilts his head. "Do you want to find somewhere else to eat?"

"Here's okay. Don't think going anywhere else will be any better."

Jackson lips tilt downward. "We can try to find a quieter place."

"Nah. People are gonna talk anyway."

"If you're sure..." Jackson hums. "Want to do something after school?"

"Sure. Like what?" he asked, smiling.

Jackson tilts his head slightly. "Dave and Busters? There's one in the next town over."

"Okay. I haven't been there in forever," he said with a grin.

Jackson grins. "Good."

Stiles smiled and ate the rest of his lunch, taking out his phone to let his dad know he wouldn't be home for dinner.

His dad tells him alright and be safe. 

When the bell rings Jackson presses a kiss to his lips. "See ya after school."

Stiles kissed back and got up. "I'll meet you out by your car," he said, grabbing his backpack and heading off towards class.

After school Jackson heads out to his car, Danny following beside him. "Just, don't hurt him Jackson." 

"Why would I do that? I like him." 

"You do? I....figured he was a fling for a week til you got bored." 

"I like him Danny. I'm not gonna hurt him."

Stiles waited out by the porche like he said he would, once school was out. He'd been bombarded with questions by just about everyone in his classes, which he had done his best to briefly answer and move on, but the sudden popularity was weird.

Danny departs from Jackson's side when they get to the porche. Jackson kisses Stiles, digging his fingers into the other males jeans to get his keys." I'll drive this time." he grins.

Stiles kissed back, pouting when he pulled away. "Fine," he said, moving to the passenger side to get in.

Jackson slides into the drivers seat. "Don't worry. You'll like it." He chuckles, and pulls out of the parking lot. He hits 100 mph as he heads home.

If Stiles didn't trust Jackson not to wreck the car, he probably would have been scared. But he enjoyed it, even if he clung onto his seat.

Jackson grins, slowing to a stop outside his house. "If I'd let you do that this morning, you'd of killed us." he chuckles.

"Probably," he said with a shrug.

Jackson slides out of the car. "Homework first."

Stiles groaned, climbing out of the car with his backpack.

Jackson chuckles. "We can make out after wards."

Stiles sighed. "Okay. Come on, let's get the homework over with."

Jackson laughs, heading up stairs to his room. He throws his backpack on the bed before looking at him. "God your so hot in that. I think we should go get you more of that clothing."

Stiles followed him upstairs, dropping his backpack onto the floor once they were in his room. "Erica described it as 'hot as fuck' and I'm pretty sure no one's ever used those words to describe me before."

Jackson laughs. "That's cuz you are hot as fuck in those clothes."

"Don't think I'd mind getting more, then. Or just letting you dress me every day. That works too," he said with a grin.

Jackson smirks. "We'd have to go shopping. That's the only outfit i have like that. Not even sure why i have it. I've never worn it."

Stiles chuckled. "We can go shopping after Dave and Busters?"

Jackson nods. "Sounds good." he grins and plops onto the bed to pull out his homework.

Stiles dragged his backpack over and sat beside him, digging out his own homework.

Jackson works silently for a while on the stuff he understands before asking Stiles for help on math.

Stiles worked on his own homework until Jackson asked for help. He wiggled closer and explained it to him before going back to his own homework, not moving away.

Jackson continued working, eventually finishing, though he wasn't sure the answers were correct. Eh screw it.

Stiles finished his homework and loaded everything back into his backpack.

Jackson kind of frustratedly shoved his things into his bag before grabbing Stiles by the waist and pulling him close so he could kiss him deeply.

Stiles made a surprised sound that was quickly cut off by the kiss, happily returning it.

Jackson lays back so Stiles is laying over him as he licks his way into the other boys mouth.

Stiles laid with him, eagerly deepening the kiss and tangling his fingers in Jackson's hair.

Jackson's hands slid down his body to cup his ass, pulling him even fighter against him.

Stiles moaned, grinding his hips down against him.

Jackson moaned, breaking the kiss to roll them over and suck bruises into Stiles skin, his own still bright under his shirt.

Stiles rolled with him, tilting his head back to give him room.

Jackson ran his hands up under his shirt and tweaked his nipples as he bit and sucked on his neck.

Stiles moaned, arching up into his touch.

Jackson moved back to kissing his lips as he continued to pinch the nubs.

Stiles squirmed underneath him, moaning into the kiss.

Jackson pushes his shirt up until its bunched at his armpits and leans down, one hand wrapped under his lower back, the other running over the bulge in Stiles jeans as he takes a nipple into his mouth.

Stiles moaned louder, grabbing at the bed sheets. "Fuck. Jack," he breathed, trying to shift his body to look at him.

Jackson bites at his nipple clanging up at him.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, bucking his hips up against him.

Jackson grins, hands undoing stiles pants and pulling his member out, pumping him quickly.

Stiles' moans got progressively louder as he rocked his hips up into Jackson's hand.

Jackson continued sucking on his nipples as his hand sped up.

Stiles came with a loud moan, bucking up into Jackson's hand.

Jackson milked him through it before releasing him and leaning down to lick up the mess.

Stiles shuddered, propping himself up on his elbows to watch while he tried to catch his breath.

Jackson looked up and caught his eye as he gave a long lick.

Stiles moaned and flopped back down.

Jackson chuckles and finishes cleaning him before rolling onto his back beside him.

Stiles sighed contently, looking over at him.

Jackson is licking his lips a thoughtful look on his face. "For someone who has an obsession with curly fries...you eat a lot of strawberries too, don't you?"

"Strawberry flavored things. Strawberries themselves aren't as great," he replied, rolling to face him. "Why?"

Jackson hums. "Feint taste of strawberries." He says, looking at him with a smirk.

"Oh. Well. I did go to that diner a couple days ago on the way home from school," he said, smiling.

Jackson chuckles. "Ready to go out?" He asks.

Stiles almost nodded, before glancing down at Jackson's pants. "Are you?"

Jackson shrugs. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Jackson nods. He didn't want to admit that the sight of Stiles getting off had made him come in his pants.

Stiles just nodded and leaned over for a kiss before climbing out or the bed. He pulled his pants back on and adjusted his shirt, before turning to Jackson.

Jackson rolls out of bed. "Bathroom first." He grunts and heads that way. He quickly changes into the boxers he grabbed on his way out of his room before going back to Stiles. "Ready?"

Stiles waited patiently, smiling when he came back. "Yeah. I'm guessing you're driving again, huh?"

"You can drive home." Jackson promises, pressing a kiss to his lips before leading him back out to the car.

Stiles grinned and kissed back, following after him. He felt a little bad that his jeep was getting a little neglected, but he'd been wanting to drive Jackson's Porsche since he got it.

Jackson slides into the car and drives off toward the next town. When they get there he orders them a booth in a darkened corner. "Dinner first, then games." he chuckles.

"Fine with me," Stiles said, sitting across from him. He was starving. He picked up the menu and looked it over, sitting back in his seat.

Jackson looks over his menu for a moment before setting it down in favor of watching Stiles.

Stiles stared at his menu, debating on what to choose. He peeked up at Jackson and caught him staring. "What?"

Jackson shrugs, smirking. "Nothing."

"You're staring at me."

"So?"

"Stop it," he said, hiding behind the menu.

Jackson chuckles. "Why? Nervous again?"

"Maybe."

Jackson smirks. "Why?"

"I said maybe, didn't say I was."

"Maybe means yes when someone's nervous and trying not to be." Jackson chuckles.

Stiles rolled his eyes, keeping himself hidden behind the menu. "What should I get? I can't decide," he said, changing the subject.

Jackson huffs in amusement but lets the change of subject go. "I'm just getting a cheeseburger and curly fries."

"They have curly fries here?" He asked, looking over the menu to find them. "That's probably what I'll get too, then."

Jackson chuckles. "I figured as much." He hums and orders when the nurse gets there.

Stiles handed the menu over once their orders were in and sat back again, staring at Jackson this time.

Jackson tilts his head slightly. "Like what you see?" He teases.

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah. But I just don't get it. Why me?"

Jackson frowns softly. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to date me?"

"I didn't suddenly decide anything." Jackson huffs.

"Seems like it. Up until we made that deal, you didn't really want anything to do with me."

Jackson takes a deep breath, eyes momentarily flashing blue before he looks at him. "I've wanted you since we were kids. You didn't want me. I saw an opportunity and I took it. That's all."

"Really...?" He asked, still not so sure. "Why didn't you just say something before?"

Jackson raises an eyebrow. "You were glued to McCall's hip. Him... I hate."

Stiles sighed. "You could have said something. Asked to talk to me alone, or something."

Jackson scoffs. "You wouldn't of."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that actually. You forgot me as kids, hated me in school and was attached to Scott's hip outside of school. When would you have ever agreed to talk to me?"

Stiles sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I only hated you because you seemed like you hated me."

"I did...." Jackson murmurs staring at the table. "Well...Hate is a strong word, but I resented you for a long time for forgetting all about me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't," he said, frowning.

"It wasn't your fault." Jackson sighs. "I shouldn't of been so selfish. I should have staid with you even though you didn't remember."

Stiles sighed. "I don't blame you. I would have been pissed too if I was in your situation."

Jackson shakes his head, sitting up when their food arrives. "It doesn't matter now."

Stiles sat up too and started to eat once the food was placed in front of him. "I'm glad you decided to make a move though."

"You came to me first." Jackson shrugs, biting into his burger.

"Technically, yeah, but you're the one that kissed me," he said, smiling. "All I did was ask you a favor."

Jackson chuckles. "Glad I did too."

"Do your parents not know?" He asked, looking up from his plate. "About being into me?"

Jackson shakes his head. "No. They aren't...welcoming of that way of thinking. They forbid Danny from going to the house. Tried to keep me away from him so he wouldn't... rub off on me." He growls.

Stiles sighed. "So if they caught us, I'd be banned too?"

Jackson sighs and nods. "They'd probably try to sue you too."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't be able to sue me for banging their son."

"They'd try. Trust me. For, rubbing off on me. Or worse they'd sue you for rape." He huffs and rolls his eyes.

"That wouldn't hold up in court unless you agreed with them," he said with a shrug. "Maybe we just stay at my place from now on? Dad's almost never home, and I really don't think he'd care."

Jackson shrugs. "Yeah. Probably safer."

"So, wanna come to my place after?" He asked with a grin, taking a bite of his burger.

Jackson grins and nods. "After we shop."

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Jackson finishes of his food before going to get coins for their games.

Stiles finished up his food and followed Jackson, looking around at the games, not even sure where to start.

Jackson hands him a bunch of coins. "Well, ski-ball first?"

Stiles put the coins in his pockets for safe keeping and nodded. "Ski-ball is fun," he agreed, heading off to find it.

Jackson follows, sliding a coin in and picks up a ball. "If I win, you buy ice cream."

"Fine with me," he said, putting a coin in his lane and grabbing a ball. He knew he'd probably lose. He was good at ski-ball but he couldn't really compete with a werewolf.

Jackson plays with ease, but even with his werewolf skills he still kinda sucks at this game.

Stiles tried hard, grinning wide when the game was over and he had more points. "Hey! I won."

Jackson huffs. "I suck at this game."

Stiles chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You didn't do too bad."  
Jackson grins. "What next?"

"Hm. What about one of those shooting games? Those are pretty fun."

"Your dad taught you to shoot. Mine didn't. You'll win."

Stiles laughed. "But you have better reflexes. Point and shoot."

Jackson huffs but slips a coin in and picks up the gun.

"Or I could teach you," he said, moving to stand behind him.

Jackson blinks but lets him. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not. But I can teach you, so maybe you'd have a better change at beating me," he said with a grin.

Jackson huffs, shouldering the gun. "Whatever, Stilinski." He mumbles aiming for one of the small moving targets. He misses the shot.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him and helped adjust his hands on the gun, helping him aim.

Jackson lets him, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing as he pulls the trigger, hitting the shot. He blinks and grins. "I hit it."

Stiles grinned, kissing his cheek. "Now try without my help," he said, letting him go but staying behind him anyway.

Jackson nods and holds the gun up again, following the tip of it with his target as he repeats the process, and hits the target.

Stiles stepped back and put in a coin for himself on the second player side and started to play. He let Jackson win this time.

Jackson glares at him. "Cheater." He grunts. "You let me win."

"Did not," he said. "You won. I'm a good teacher."

Jackson scoffs, collecting their tickets before moving to the next game.


	2. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A big thanks to everyone who's supported this story! I'm really glad you all liked it so much. I am sorry for the mistakes in the writing. I'm also sorry for taking so long to update this. My computer crashed a few months ago and I finally got to borrow one from a family member. Please enjoy! :)

Stiles followed him around the arcade, accepting challenges and always trying hard to win at the games but he was only so good at very few. Eventually, they ran out of coins, traded in their tickets, and left to go shopping. "So, where to first?"

Jackson slides a stupid cheap necklace he'd gotten for a few of his tickets over the rearview mirror to his car. "The mall...Unless you want the ice cream I owe now or on the way home?"

"On the way home, that way I can actually fit into the clothes I'm trying on at the mall," Stiles said, getting into the car.

Jackson chuckles and heads toward the mall. It’s mostly empty, only a few people milling around. "Ok so. Hot Topic." He says, taking Stiles hand and leading him toward the store.

Stiles got out and followed him into the mall, letting him lead him around to the store. "So you do know that dressing me up like this apparently makes me more desirable to other people, right?"

Jackson looks at him. "And if they touch you, I'll rip their throats out....with my teeth."

Stiles laughed and shook his head. "You're bringing this onto yourself, so try not to shred everyone in school, okay?"

Jackson huffed, pulling him close as they go into the store. "Pick out things you like and I’ll match them to other stuff."

"Uh. Well. Band stuff is good. Usually," he said, looking around at all the shirts. "And video game related stuff."

"And superhero right?" Jackson asks, looking over the superhero clothing.

"Yeah. Erica calls me Batman. So she'd probably be happy to see more of that," he said with a shrug, picking out a couple shirts he liked to show them to Jackson.

Jackson picks out a few things before glancing at his stuff. "Okay." He hums and moves towards skinny jeans. Picking out some, he put the items into Stiles arms. "Dressing room."

Stiles followed him around and carried all of the clothes, holding all of the new ones. "Good, 'cause this is getting heavy," he said, turning to head towards the dressing rooms.

Jackson chuckles, and moves to look at accessories near by as he waits for Stiles to change and show him the look.

Stiles tried on one of the shirts, one of the superhero ones featuring all of the avengers, and a pair of skinny jeans before coming back out.

Jackson looks over and grins. "Nice. Great thing about those outfits is you should be able to mix and match and still look good. And you can wear your plaid that you love so much." He chuckles.

Stiles looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "Do I need to try on everything else too, or...?"

Jackson shrugs. "If you want."

"If I don't have to, I'd rather not," he said with a shrug. "As long as everything else is the same size as what I'm wearing now, it should all fit."

Jackson nods, picking a "douche bag" hat off the self and plops it on Stiles head with a grin.

Stiles made a face, but didn't take it off, instead just turning around to go back into the dressing room to put his original clothes back on.

Jackson laughs softly, continuing to look around.

Stiles came back out later, armful of clothes sans hat, and wandered around until he found Jackson again. "So... How much of these can I actually get?"

Jackson looks at him, laying some jewelry and another few hats on top. "All of it."

Stiles watched, eyeing the jewelry and the hats. "Not much of a hat guy, though. Beanies instead?"

Jackson hums, taking hat on top and spinning in his hands, before flipping it onto his own head with a grin. "Beanies are over here." He'd still be getting his hat choices too.

Stiles wandered over and picked out a few he liked before turning back to Jackson. "Okay. All done. I think?"

Jackson nods, heading to the register.

Stiles followed him, trying to adjust the things in his arms without dropping it all.

Jackson takes some of them and then takes most the bags when they leave. "Icecream?"

Stiles was relieved to have the clothes taken out of his arms. He carried some of the bags, following Jackson out of the store. "Ice cream sounds great."

Jackson puts the bags in the back of the car and slides in the drivers seat. Once Stiles is in, he pulls out of the parking lot and speeds toward the ice cream place.

Stiles helped load all of the bags into the car and got in. "So. It just occurred to me that you just bought like, $200 worth of clothes, at least? I, uh. I can pay you back."

Jackson shakes his head. "Nope. Don’t even think about it."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I mean, won't your parents find out? And wonder where all that money went? And then wonder why you spent it on me, the guy you just had a restraining order against?"

Jackson scoffs. "They don’t care what I do with my allowance."

"That was your allowance? Either you've been saving up a lot or your parents are super generous," Stiles said, surprised. He was lucky if he even got enough to cover gas money.

Jackson hums. "Rich parents...big allowance."

"That's insane," he said, shaking his head. He wouldn't know what to do with all that money if he had it.

Jackson shrugs. "I do save most of it up. Not even sure how much I really have."

Stiles was still baffled. He didn't get how someone could have that much money and not even know how much they actually had.

Jackson chuckles at the look on his face. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" He asks, pulling into the drive through.

"I'm not picky. Ice cream is ice cream and it's delicious," he said with a shrug.

Jackson rolls down his window and orders two banana splits.

Stiles smiled and sat back, waiting mostly patiently.

Jackson hands Stiles his ice cream before heading back toward his house.

Stiles took the ice cream and waited, figuring he'd probably get chewed out for dripping ice cream on the car seats.

Once back at Jackson’s place, he leads the other upstairs before finally cracking his icecream open and digging in.

Stiles followed after him and sat down, happily eating his ice cream once they were safely up in his room.

Once they were done, Jackson reaches over and kisses him. "You stayin the night?"

Stiles kissed back, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you want me to?"

Jackson tilts his head. "I certainly would not mind."

"Or maybe you could sleep over my place?"

"But we're already here." Jackson chuckles.

"But your parents will be here at some point," he said with a shrug. "Dad's not home. And won't be."

Jackson hums. "You're sure he won't be home?"

"Pretty sure. He usually works late shifts, or doubles. Or just stays at the station because he doesn't have anything to do here other than sleep. So..."

Jackson hums and stands. "Then let's go to your place." He says and grabs a pair of pajama bottoms.

Stiles grinned and got up, grabbing his backpack and whatever else of his he had laying around Jackson's room.

Jack follows him out to the jeep, pausing to grab the bags of clothes and transfer them to the jeep before climbing in.

Stiles put his things into the backseat of the jeep and helped load everything else into it too. He climbed in and once Jackson had too, he drove off towards his house.

Jackson grumbles softly as they drive, something about sucky car but refuses to repeat himself when Stiles asks.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and parked in his driveway, getting out to gather up as many of the bags as he could. "Maybe we should keep a few at your place? For when I sleep over?"

Jackson nods, taking a few but leaving two bags in there. "Sounds good."

Stiles carried in as much as he could, sitting it all down on the couch for now so he didn't have to drag it all upstairs. He'd have to figure out how to get all of the new clothes to fit in his dressers later.

Jackson sets the bags down as well, taking time to look around. "Feels like forever since I've been in here."

"When was the last time you were here?"

Jackson looks over at him. "Just after the funeral, was the last time I was actually inside..."

Stiles nodded, frowning. "So it really has been forever," he said with a sigh. "Well. Nothing's really changed."

Jackson nods, looking around. "It's just as I remember it."

Stiles took his hand and led him towards the stairs. "How about we go see if my room is how you remember it too?"

Jackson laces their fingers together as he followed him up the stairs. Looking around the room he tilts his head. "It's changed." He murmurs.

Stiles led the way up to his room, pushing the door open once they got there. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed, letting Jackson look around. "Yeah?"

Jackson nods, standing in the middle and looking around. "The room used to be a creamy yellow color....When did you paint it gray?"

"Uh. It's been like this for a while. A couple years maybe?" he said with a shrug.

Jackson hums and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Liked it better when it was lighter."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. The gray is more... I dunno. Neutral? Not too colorful?"

Jackson shakes his head. "It's dark." He murmurs. "You aren't a dark person."

"I dunno. I'm not picky. It's just paint, in a room I only really sleep in," he said, wrapping his arms around Jackson and laying back, pulling him with. "What color would you rather my room be?"

Jackson pulls him close to his side, looking up at the ceiling. He shrugs lightly. "I don't know...I guess it doesn't really matter.

Stiles sighed and leaned in to kiss him. "We could paint it, you know."

Jackson returns it. "Why?" He asks softly. Jackson didn't really understand why Stiles was willing to do whatever Jackson said. He acted like they'd been dating for a few months now, not one day.

Stiles shrugged. "Dunno. Could use a change anyway. And it could be fun, if you help me paint it," he said, smiling. "Maybe blue? Light blue, not dark blue."

Jackson looks over at the walls. "Light blue is too.....childish." He hums. "What about a green? Could do a darker green and it would still be okay."

"I don't think I've had green before. Green could look nice," he said, looking around the room.

"Hm." Jackson hums, turning his attention to Stiles as he kissed the other's neck.

Stiles smiled, tilting his head back. "Gonna be pain taking all of these posters down though."

Jackson rolls so he's closer, sucking at his skin. "Not really."

"There's a lot," he mumbled, tilting his head back.

"So?" Jack mumbles, kissing up to his ear to nip at.

Stiles shuddered, hardly paying attention to his room decor anymore. "So... it'll take a while..."

"What will?" Jackson breathes into his ear, sucking on the lobe.

"The... The, uh... I don't even remember," he breathed, his eyes slipping closed.

Jackson laughs softly, rolling up ontop of him and kissing him deeply.

Stiles kissed back, wrapping his arms around him.

Jackson pushes Stiles shirt up and leans down to lick and suck at him.

Stiles wiggled out of his shirt, throwing it on the floor.

Jackson sucks on the other's nipples as his hands run down his stomach and undo his jeans

Stiles reached to tug at Jackson's shirt, to pull it off.

Jackson lets him, and once free of the shirt starts pulling down Stiles pants.

Stiles helped, lifting his hips and toeing off his shoes.

Jackson kisses the other's hips as he throws the clothes off the bed, pausing to move away to removing his own.

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

Jackson catches Stiles eye and smirks, wiggling out of his jeans in a little strip tease.

Stiles grinned and watched, looking over Jackson's body.

Jackson slowly crawled back up too him and kissed him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him again once he was within reach and kissed back, sighing happily.

Jackson presses down against him, rubbing his hips down against Stiles.

Stiles moaned, rolling his hips up against him in return.

"Got any lube around here?" Jackson asks, nipping at Stiles lip.

"Nightstand drawer," he replied, nodding towards the table.

Jackson leans forward to grab it and pops it open, coating his fingers and presses one to Stiles entrance.

Stiles hissed in a breath at the coolness, spreading his legs a bit farther for him.

Jackson kisses at the other side of his neck, sucking marks there as he prepped the boy beneath him.

Stiles kept his head back, giving Jackson plenty of room to mark, panting and letting out breathy little moans as Jackson's fingers worked him open.

Soon Jackson is pulling his fingers out and pressing his slick member to Stiles hole, pushing in to the hilt. He moans against the other's neck.

Stiles moaned, waiting until Jackson was still to rock his hips back against him.

Jackson moans and takes that as his cue to start moving, pulling out before pushing back in and setting a rhythm.

Stiles moved with him, the best he could, moaning.

Jackson soon sped up in his movements, biting into Stiles neck as he moaned and neared his climax.

Stiles moaned louder, tilting his head back. He hooked his legs around Jackson's waist, trying to urge him deeper.

Jackson does as he silently asks, thrusting harder and deeper until he's growling his release.

Stiles moaned as he came, his grip around Jackson going slack as he started to relax.

Jackson lays over Stiles, panting against his neck as he pressed lazy kisses there.

Stiles panted, one of his hands carding through Jackson's hair.

Jackson hums softly, content to stay there.

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, not bothering to tell him to move either.

Jackson suddenly sits up and tilts his head, much like a dog would. Kind of adorable really.

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes, reaching up to rub at them. He had started to doze off. "What?"

Jackson sighs. "Derek is calling." He murmurs. "Want to go with me?"

"Oh. Uh. Okay? Are you sure that's okay?" he asked, sitting up.

Jackson shrugs. "Don't really care." He hums, moving to pull his clothes on.

Stiles got up to find his clothes, pulling them on. "But he might."

"His problem, not ours."

Stiles sighed and pulled on his shoes. "Why's he calling you anyway?"

"Not just me. He's calling for a pack meeting."

"Oh. Are you sure I should be going then?"

"You're pack." Jackson says simply, giving a one shouldered shrug. Once they were both dressed he took Stiles hand and lead him downstairs.

Stiles followed along, grabbing his keys along the way and locking up the front door on the way out.

Jackson slides into the car, waiting for Stiles before heading out toward Derek's loft. When they get there, nearly everyone is there, including Chris and Allison.

"Bout time you two got here." Derek grunts.

Stiles got out of the car once they got there, surprised to see that everyone was there, even the Argents, which he hadn't expected to see.

Scott is curled around Allison on the couch, Erica and Boyd sitting next to them. Allison and Isaac sit on another though Isaac's eyes hardly leave his alpha. Chris and Peter are standing to one side, though they look like they're trying not to look like they're together, making it even more obvious.

Stiles looked around, not surprised to see Scott and Allison and Erica and Boyd attached at the hip, like they always were. He also wasn't surprised to see Chris and Peter together, like Jackson had mentioned. He noticed the way Isaac was looking at Derek, but didn't comment on it for now. He'd save that for later in case the scarf loving shit head decided to be a dick later on. Isaac's eyes only ever left Derek to shoot a glare at Stiles, as if he knew his thoughts, before looking back over to the alpha.

Scott looks up as they come in, struggling not to make a face at seeing them holding hands. Erica gives them a wolf whistle, grinning. Derek rolls his eyes. "Just sit already." He grumbles.

Stiles tries not to blush at Erica's whistle, moving to sit down on one of the available couches, pulling Jackson with him.

Jackson happily sits beside him. "What are we doing here, Derek?"

Derek crosses his arms. "We've got trouble. An alpha pack is coming." He murmurs.

"A what?" Scott asks.

"An Alpha pack. They come around to make sure the newest alpha is right for the pack." Peter says. "Although, most the time they just kill..."

"Wait, how does that make any sense? An alpha pack? Like, the king pack of werewolves or something?" Stiles asked, looking to Peter and Derek. "And who exactly do they kill? The alpha they don't think is worthy or just everyone, or what?" Isaac had been about to ask a similar question, but kept quiet since Stiles seemed to be asking most of the questions himself.

Peter nods. "Yeah basically. They say it’s said that each alpha of the pack killed their own packs to become super strong and then came together under one alpha." Peter says. "And if they pack came to kill Derek...they'd try to take over this pack and then kill us to get even stronger.”

Stiles frowned, looking to Derek. "So if they decide Derek's not fit to be the alpha of this pack, they'll kill him."

Peter nods. "Basically." He sighs. "And there's little chance of them thinking he makes a good alpha..."

Stiles sighed. Isaac tried not to look too terrified, though he was. "So what are we gonna do?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighs. "Fight. That’s all we can do."

Stiles sighed and looked over to Jackson. He didn't want any of them fighting. He didn't want them to have to fight at all. Why this alpha pack had to come and stir things up, he didn't know. But he didn't want it.

Jackson gives his hand a soft squeeze. "Is there any kind of plan at all?"

Peter glances around the room. "Well, our three best assets will be tucked away somewhere safe, coming up with the best possible plans to lure the alpha's so the rest of us can hopefully kill them or scare them off."

"And those assets are?" Stiles asked, looking around the room. He really wasn't sure who, if any of them, would really be considered "assets" except for maybe Allison and Chris, being hunters.

Peter raises an eyebrow.

"You stiles." Jackson says. "You, Lydia and Allison. You three are the humans but you’re also the smartest out of the pack. You three coming up with the plans will make us unstoppable."

Stiles looked surprised, looking between Jackson and Peter. "Seriously? I mean, I can see Allison, 'cause she's a hunter, and Lydia with that whole banshee thing, but me?"

Peter sighs. "Female hunters don’t usually go out on field work. They make plans. They're leaders. Banshees predicted death or find death and usually have a few hidden powers that lydia doesn’t seem to have yet. And you. Stiles you’re brilliant and your plans almost always work, even if there’s some improvising in them."

Jackson nods his agreement. "We're sure to win if you three are leading us."

"First time I heard that one," he said, though he didn't disagree. "Okay. Well. Where are we going then?" Lydia and Allison were just as curious but mostly kept quiet, since Stiles seemed to be asking all of their questions for them. They sat quietly, keeping their attention on Peter.

Peter frowned. "They'll know you guys by scent, since each of us smells like at least one of you....we need a place that hides your scents..."

"Hiding our scents from a pack full of alphas. 'Cause that's gonna work," Stiles said with a sigh. "I guess it'd be too much to assume you have some secret underground lair we could lock ourselves in, huh?"

Peter sighs as he thinks. "Maybe we dont have to hide your scents..." He murmura.

Stiles just looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"The school had your scents and most of our scents as well as everyone else that attends..."

"Keeping them there would confuse their scents." Derek says softly.

Peter nods. "Yes. When I went to school there, there was a tile in the ceiling in the library that opened up to an attic..."

"Really?" Stiles asked, surprised. "Okay. I guess that could work. But when us humans get eaten, I'm haunting your ass."

Peter rolls his eyes. "One of us can be stationed to be there with you, just in case."

Stiles looked to Jackson instantly, nodding. "Could it be Jackson?" he asked, not even really thinking that maybe Scott would be offended for taking a backseat.

There's a silent pauses before Derek nods. "That’s probably a good idea."

Stiles smiled. "Is that okay with you?" he asked, looking to Jackson. "'Cause, uh. If not, I'm sure Scott would or something..."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Jackson promises.

"Oh god. He’s a romantic." Erica fake gags around a grin. Scott doesn’t look very happy that he's going to be leaving Allison’s fate to another wolf but he doesn’t say anything.

Stiles tried not to laugh. It didn't work well, but he did try. Boyd did smile, while Lydia rolled her eyes. She was happy for Stiles, but at the same time, a little jealous.

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs. "Okay, Jackson will go with you three."

"We have to figure out when the Alpha's are going to come." Peter murmurs. "So far they've been lying pretty low..."

"It's going to be okay," Allison whispered to Scott, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can't we look for them? Get to them first and maybe stop them?" Isaac asked, looking between Derek and Peter.

Scott hugs Allison closer to his side, grumbling softly.

"If we go looking for a fight, we'll lose." Peter says. "We need to be able to trap them, make sure the fight is on our side.."

Isaac sighed, frowning. Stiles chewed at his lip, trying to think of a plan but nothing came to mind.

Derek leans silently against the wall, eyebrows curled in thought.

"What if we trap them in the school?" Peter asks. "After hours of course."

Stiles looked to Peter. "Seriously? You want to trap them where we're going to be hiding so they can find us, corner us, and then turn us into puppy chow? I don't think so."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Not where you'll be. The school is big enough."

"And how many alphas are there?"

Peter tilts his head. "The Twins, Kali, Ennis, and Duke."

"So how exactly do you plan to keep five alphas occupied and safely away from us?"

"A chew toy?" Peter grins.

"And who's going to be the chew toy?" Derek grunts.

Peter looks over the pack and smirks. "I can think of a few."

"Peter." Derek snaps.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "This isn't gonna end well, no matter what we do. Can't go one on one, and I don't think there's enough of us to do much else."

Peter tilts his head. "One on one...."

"Dude, no. They'll shred you guys. We all remember how badly beat up Scott was from Derek that one time, right? How long that took to heal? Not a good idea."

Peter shakes his head. "We'll still heal. The likelihood of them killing one of us wears is slim. Really." Peter looks around the room. "If we each corner one of the alpha's into a room we have a better chance of killing them."

"Creating more alphas." Jackson says softly, eyeing Peter.

Stiles wasn't so sure he believed that, but he wasn't about to argue. Creating more alphas, however, was something he had to comment on. "Unless Derek just takes them all out. I mean, you guys wear them down and he, you know. Finishes it? 'Cause, honestly guys, some of you do not need to be alphas."

Derek glares over at Peter. "You just want to be alpha again."

"I admit, the appeal is nice. But unless I have no other option, I have no wish to be alpha right now."

"Sure," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "You're the one that suggested it in the first place."

Peter sighs. "Because one on one is better than trying to take the entire pack. It's the only logical way of going about it." He looks around them again. "Scott and Isaac can take the Twins. I'll take Ennis, Derek can take on Kali and Chris..." He glances at the Argent, frowning.

Isaac didn't like the idea of Derek going alone, but he didn't dare argue. The plan seemed pretty solid, even if he wasn't happy with it.

Chris raised an eyebrow, waiting for Peter to continue with his plan.

Peter grumbles and looks at the floor. "We'll have to trap Deucalion first. He's the Alpha of Alphas. The others will be easy to trap in the enraged states."

Chris nodded. "We can do that. I have more than enough supplies back home."

Peter looks up at him. "You can't take on Duke by yourself. Don't even think about it while the rest of us are busy."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with him in the meantime, while all of his packmates are being cornered and killed? You don't really think he would let you get away with that, do you, Peter?" Chris asked, looking over at him. "Someone has to keep him busy."

Peter bites the inside of his lip with a sharpened fang. "I know Duke. Used to be close friends before he turned on his pack..." He says softly. "I'll take Duke, if you think you can handle Ennis..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Peter."

"Why?"

"You just said you used to be close friends. And you don't sound very sure of yourself."

Peter shakes his head. "I can handle Deucalion. That's not the problem." the problem was he didn't want to leave Chris to deal with one of the bigger alpha's by himself with no special healing abilities to keep him alive.

Chris sighed. "Alright, fine. If you're sure."

Derek watches them before nodding, looking at Stiles. "Can you three hammer out the details of this plan?"

"We can try. Allison could probably help with the whole strategic part, help each of you come up with some sort of plan to trap them?" Stiles suggested, looking to Allison who nodded. "Lydia and I can help with everything else. Or try to."

Derek nods. "You should get started then. Scott, Isaac. You two will have to be coming up with your plans together. The twins will join to form one giant wolf, so you'll have to fight them together."

Isaac nodded. It wouldn't be too hard, if it was just one against the two of them, then. Or at least he hoped not.

Scott looks over at Isaac. "Come over to my house later?"

"Okay. We can order take out?" he suggested.

Scott nods. "Yeah sure." he looks at Allison. "Want to come over too?"

Jackson's arm wraps a little tighter around Stiles waist as he watches Scott forget about his best friend.

Allison smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Stiles gave Jackson a thin smile.

Jackson looms at him worriedly, about to ask him if he wants to go out somewhere when Peter beats him to it. "Well if your daughter is preoccupied for the night, why don’t you me and Jackson go out for dinner?" Peter directs toward Chris.

"Only if Stiles gets to come." Jackson says.

"Of course."

Chris smiled and nodded. "Fine with me," he said, looking over to Jackson and Stiles.

Stiles looked between Jackson, Peter, and Chris, shaking his head. "No, no, it's okay. Really. You guys go. I have some stuff I gotta do at home anyway."

Jackson blinks and frowns. "Come on Stiles. You can bounce ideas off us for this whole thing." he didn’t want the other sitting at home alone.

"Nah. I don't have any ideas right now anyway. Not any solid ones yet, at least. Seriously, I'm fine. Go hang out with your... dad thing," Stiles said, eyeing Peter. "I'll see you later."

Jackson frowns deeply. "Stiles...please come to dinner with us?"

Peter glanced in Scott’s direction and it takes a great deal of effort not to audibly scoff at the boy. He didn’t even notice or care about the distress rolling of the other two boys.

"Jackson, it's fine. I'm not even that hungry right now anyway. Besides, I can come up with better ideas at home, where I can write everything down and really see what we have planned," he said, leaning over to kiss Jackson's cheek. "I'm okay."

Jackson sighs. "If you're sure." He murmurs. He wanted the other boy to enjoy dinner with them, not spend the night alone in an empty house with who knows what for dinner, if he even bothered to eat tonight.

Stiles nodded, giving him a smile. "Go have fun. Text me later," he said, giving him an actual kiss before pulling away completely to leave.

Jackson returns it, watching him go with a sigh, turning to look at the floor. Peter waits until he can’t hear Stiles heartbeat anymore before ushering his son and Chris out for their dinner.  
Stiles went home and kept himself busy with writing down all of the information from the pack meeting.

Chris went along with them to dinner, happy to be spending more time with Peter.

Jackson sighs softly. He was third wheeling it for his own father’s date. He appreciated the twos attempts to include him, but all he wanted to was be curled up against Stiles.

Stiles wound up making himself a bowl of cereal for dinner, something quick and easy that he could eat while he worked. Soon enough, he had his cork board covered in papers, detailing their plan and some ideas he had for each one. But not knowing a lot about the alphas made it hard to really fill out.

Eventually once Peter and Chris finish dinner, Jackson requests they drop him off just outside Stiles house before heading off to....wherever. He climbs up the house and slides open Stiles bedroom window, climbing inside.

Stiles was in front of his cork board, still working. He jumped when he heard the window open, turning to see who it was but relaxing when he saw Jackson. "How did dinner go?"

Jackson shrugs. "Not used to being the third wheel." he says, sitting on Stiles bed and looking at the board. "How's it going?"

Stiles chuckled, shaking his head. "It's going. I don't know anything about any of them, so I don't know why Peter thought it would be a good idea to leave most of the planning up to us."

"Because you always come up with the best plans when you have no idea what you're doing." Jack grins.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And that's great, other times, but this time, it probably isn't the best way to go about it. What if part of my plan gets someone hurt?"

"Stiles, it's pretty much guaranteed that someone is going to get hurt. Peter called those going trap and fight the alphas chew toys. That exactly what they're doing..."

"I don't like this plan at all," He said with a sigh, looking back at the board. "I don't want to be responsible."

"You're not." Jackson says, hugging him from behind and pulling him into his lap.

"I will be, if someone dies..." he said quietly, still looking at the board but letting Jackson hold him.

"None of us are gonna die." Jack says firmly.

Stiles nodded, though he wasn't so sure. "What if someone does...?"

"It won't happen." Jackson promises, arms tightening around him.

"You can't know that for sure."

“Stiles, trust me. The wolves know how to fight and the humans will be protected. It's going to be okay."

Stiles sighed and nodded. "Okay. Okay, I believe you. But... I don't know. Still nervous."

Jackson kissed his neck and sighed. "I know you are."

Stiles shifted to turn to face him, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you?"

Jackson nods. "I am."

Stiles sighed and pulled away to move all of his stuff off his bed, laying down and pulling Jackson down beside him.

Jackson laid, curling up against Stiles. "It's gonna be okay."

Stiles nodded. "I hope so."

Jackson hummed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Stiles sighed and curled closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just worried. It's okay. It'll be okay," he said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"Why did you come to dinner with us?" Jackson asks, hoping a change of subject will calm the other boy.

Stiles shrugged. "Don't know. Wasn't invited, I didn't want to intrude. Besides, I had work to do," he said, nodding towards the cork board.

Jackson frowns deeply. "I invited you. Peter wanted you to come too."

Stiles sighed. "Not really. He invited you and when you invited me, he allowed it. There's a difference. But still, I kept myself busy. And I ate, before you ask, so I really was okay."

Jackson shakes his head. "You didn't see it. He watched Scott fail to invite you. He knew I wanted you to go so he invited me and silently extended the invitation to you.....What did you eat?"

Stiles shrugged. "It's okay. Really. I had cereal. Didn't feel like cooking anything, it was easier, anyway."

Jackson huffs and rolls from the bed. "Cereal doesn't do anything for you."

Stiles frowned and grabbed for his hand. "It was fine, I had enough. It's late, come back."

Jackson shakes his head. "You need to eat better." He grumbles, laying back down.

Stiles shrugged. "This isn't the first time I've had cereal for dinner and it definitely won't be the last."

Jackson glares. "Yes it will be." He grumbles.

Stiles grinned and kissed his cheek. "What, you gonna cook for me every night?"

"If I have to." Jackson says.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to. Seriously. Cereal is fine."

"No it's not. I will cook for you. Or bring you some of Peter's cooking. He's really good."

Stiles sighed and kissed his cheek. "Relax. I'm okay. I swear. I can cook myself too, you know."

Jackson grumbles, wrapping his arms around him.

Stiles kissed his forehead. "Relax. Go to sleep."

"Don't want too."

"Aren't you tired?"

Jackson shrugs.

Stiles kissed him, rolling to lay on top of him.

Jackson kisses back, hands sliding down Stiles sides to rest on his hips.

"We can do something else, if you'd rather not sleep."

Jackson hums with a grin. "I like the sound of that."

Stiles grinned, kissing him again.

Jackson kisses back, running his hands up under Stiles shirt.

Stiles pulled back to take off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Jackson grins and leans up to lick at the other's chest.

Stiles shuddered, reaching down to pull Jackson's shirt up and off too, tossing it to the floor.

Jackson lets him, attaching his mouth to Stiles neck as his hands wander down to Stiles ass, kneading his cheeks.

Stiles moaned, his hands going down to Jackson's pants, unbuttoning them to tug them down.

Jackson lifts his helps to help...or maybe hinder as he grinds up into Stiles' hips.

Stiles groaned, grinding back against him. He pulled back enough to pull his pants and boxers down just enough to free his member.

Jackson kicks his own jeans off and spreads his legs for Stiles. "I want you to take me." He murmurs.

"You do?" He asked, surprised. "Figured you liked being in control."

Jackson smirks. "I don't mind giving it up once in awhile." He chuckles.

Stiles chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. "If you're sure, okay," he said, smiling.

Jackson returned it, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Stiles kissed back, reaching for the nightstand drawer for the lube.

Jackson wiggles under him to get comfortable, letting his legs fall open. He'd never bottomed before, but he knew Stiles knew what he was doing.

Stiles slicked up a finger and gently prodded at Jackson's entrance.

Jackson forces himself not to stiffen at the touch, making his body relax.

Stiles kissed at his jaw. "You okay?" he asked, kissing his lips. "We don't have to."

Jackson returns it. "I want to. I'm okay. I've just never bottomed before."

"Figured you didn't. You were with Lydia before, so," he said with a shrug, kissing down to his neck.

Jackson chuckles. "I've been with a few guys though." He tilts his head to the side, giving Stiles more skin to mess with.

"Seriously?" He asked, surprised and curious. He never knew. He never paid attention to Jackson much before. He gently pressed a finger inside, moving it slowly.

Jackson closes his eyes, "Hmmh." He hums, concentrating on staying relaxed.

Stiles took his time, moving his finger slowly. He moved his other hand to wrap around Jackson's member, pumping him slowly. "Relax," he said, kissing at his neck.

Jackson moaned, tilting his head back. "Fuck." He murmurs.

Stiles kissed his way down to Jackson's chest, gently nipping at one nipple, glancing up at him to see his reaction.

Jackson moans, pressing upwards into Stiles touches.

Stiles grinned and slowly added in another finger, moving to mouth at his other nipple before moving lower.

Jackson grunts softly when the second digit presses in.

"Still okay?" He asked, looking up at him. "Need me to go slower?"

Jackson shakes his head. "I'm alright. Werewolf, remember? Pain doesn't last long." He chuckles.

"Still," Stiles said with a shrug, kissing his hip. He slowly moved his fingers and pumped him in time with his movements.

Jackson moans softly.

Stiles kept working him open slowly, still being gentle even if he didn't have to be. He added another finger and soon removed his fingers to slick himself up.

Jackson whines as Stiles removes his fingers, not even thinking about it as his hips try to chase the digits.

Stiles smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He lined himself up and slowly pressed forward.

Jackson returns the kiss, crying out against Stiles lips when he presses in.

Stiles stopped moving and looked down at him, worried. "You okay?" He asked, running his hand up and down Jackson's side.

Jackson nods. "I'm good." He pants, wiggling his hips and moaning.

Stiles nodded and pressed in further, to the hilt. He sat for a moment, giving him time to adjust before moving again, slowly pulling back and thrusting back in with a moan.

Jackson's hands rest on Stiles hips, his blunt fingernails catching on skin as he moans, moving his hips back against Stiles.

Stiles set a steady rhythm, moaning against Jackson's lips.

Jackson meets his thrusts, angling his hips slightly. He jerks and cries out in a moan when Stiles rubs against his sweet spot.

Stiles held his hips there and kept thrusting into that spot, one of his hands moving to pump him again.

Jackson cried out with each jab to his prostate, moaning loudly when Stiles starts pumping him. His hips jerk upwards as he spills come across his stomach.

Stiles hips stuttered as he came with a loud moan. He pulled out and flopped beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

Jackson panted as he came down from the high. "Heh, now I know why they all say it's so good." He chuckles, pulling Stiles close.

Stiles chuckled, cuddling against him. "So I wasn't terrible?" he asked, looking up at him.

Jackson grins and kisses him. "The best top I've ever had." He teases.

Stiles smiled and kissed back. "Only top you've ever had," he said, moving to rest his head against his shoulder. "Seriously though. I was good?"

Jackson kisses his forehead. "It was good, Stiles. Don't worry." He hums.

"Okay. Good," he said, smiling. "Because it was pretty awesome."

Jack laughs. "Go to sleep, dork."

Stiles grinned and kissed him one more time before settling down beside him and closing his eyes.

Jackson returns the kiss, before letting himself drift off to sleep.

Stiles slept soundly, curled up against him.

In the morning, John opens Stiles door to wake him, blinking at the two naked snuggling boys on the bed. He sighs and clears his throat. "Boys, time to wake up."

Stiles groaned, rolling to hide his face in his pillow, which actually turned out to be Jackson's chest. It took him a moment, to realize before he sat up and quickly grabbed for the blankets, face bright red. "D-Dad. Hey. Morning. You, uh. You weren't supposed to be home until later, I thought?"

Jackson doesn't hide, but watches silently.

"Got sent home early." John says, watching them. He sighs and shakes his head. "School, now." He says, turning to head to his own room.

"Okay," Stiles said, waiting until his dad was gone to move. "Oh my god."

"Well..." Jackson hums, rolling out of bed to gather his clothes. "That was interesting."

"Interesting? Try traumatizing," he said, climbing out of bed to get dressed. "Probably for him just as much as it was for me."

"He was going to find out eventually."

"Well, yeah, but I planned on telling him. You know, gently"

Jackson sighs. "It's done now. At least he didn't kick me out...?"

"I guess," he said with a shrug. He finished getting dressed and pulled on his shoes before heading out to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Jackson headed downstairs pausing to make him and Stiles a quick breakfast.

Stiles finished up in the bathroom and made his way downstairs, smiling when he smelled breakfast. "You know, now actually would be an appropriate time for cereal. You don't have to cook for me."

Jackson just shoves the lightly toasted bread with jelly on it into his mouth. "Shuddup." he grumbled, biting into his own.

Stiles chewed the toast, leaning against the counter while he ate it. "Serious though. Cereal for breakfast or like, pop tarts are fine."

Jackson shrugs. "No time. Come on we're gonna be late."

"Usually I have time for at least pop tarts," Stiles said, finishing his toast and grabbing his backpack.

Jackson blinks and sighs. "Damn. My bag is at home." He grumbles. "We overslept." He says, heading over to Stiles jeep.

"We can go over there really quick, it's okay if we're late," Stiles said, getting in the jeep and tossing his backpack into the back seat.

Jackson shakes his head. "It's fine. I'll borrow stuff from Danny."

"You sure?" He asked, driving off towards school anyway.

Jackson nods.

Stiles just nodded and parked in his usual spot at school, getting out and grabbing his backpack.

Jackson slides out, taking Stiles hand and heading inside.

Stiles walked along with him, heading towards his locker to drop off some of his books and get the ones he needed.

Jackson opens his locker and blinks, his backpack hanging on the hook inside. Taking a small sniff at the air he rolls his eyes, grabbing it.

Stiles looked over, surprised. "Where'd that come from?"

"Peter." Jackson says, shrugging the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh. How'd he know you'd need it?" He asked, not too surprised anymore. Peter was weird.

Jack just shrugs. "No clue."

Stiles closed his locker and went over to take Jackson's hand. "Come on, let's go to class."

Jackson smiles and laces their fingers, following him to their seats.

Stiles went over to his seat and let go of Jackson's hand to sit down and get his things out of his backpack.

When the birds start attacking the windows, Jackson grabs Stiles hand as they watch. He had a really bad feeling buzzing over his skin. When the crows suddenly smash through the windows and attacking students, Jackson pulls Stiles close and claws at the birds that attempt to attack them.

Stiles watched the crows, disturbed. He jumped when they crashed through the window, turning back to Jackson for protection. "This is because of the alphas, isn't it?" he asked, loud enough to be heard despite the screams.

Jackson snarls and bats a bird away. "They must be scaring all the animals into town..."

"Anything we can do?" He asked, frowning. People are going to get hurt. He knew it.

As he said that the birds suddenly came to a stop. Jackson quickly sheathed his claws, looking down at the mess. "What the hell...?"

Stiles got up, looking around. "What are we going to do...?"

"I don't know..."

Stiles sighed, gathering up his books from class, shoving them back into his backpack. "Should we... Do something about it? I don't know what we can do, but still..."

Jackson takes the others hand and slips from the room when the teacher directs the students to the hall. "What is there to do?"

Stiles followed him out, careful not to step on the birds on the ground. "I don't know. Warn them somehow, or something?"

Jackson leans against the wall with a sigh. "Warn forest animals, stiles?" he loved the boys big heart, but sometimes he wanted the impossible.

"No, people. Warn the people. Warn them about all the animals, and... I don't know," he said with a frown.

"Who's gonna believe us?"

Stiles sighed. "I could tell my dad... He could make an announcement or something. Let everyone know to stay inside or something."

Jackson shrugs. "We can try."

Stiles nodded. "I'll talk to him after school."

Jackson nods before blinking and looking up. "Might not have to. He's coming this way now..."

Stiles looked up, surprised. Though really, he shouldn't have been. The teacher probably called 911 once she got the kids out into the hall.

John pauses when he sees Stiles. Why was it always his son? He continues forward, heading toward the teacher.

Stiles gave his dad a nervous smile as he came closer. He didn't want to talk to him about it all in the school, it would be safer at home.

After John gets statements from the kids he gets to Stiles and Jackson. "Okay you two. What happened?"

"Well. I'm pretty sure nature tried to tell us we're all gonna die," Stiles said with a shrug. "Go look at the classroom. If that's not a bad omen, I don't know what is."

"I saw it." John says, rolling his eyes and looking at Jackson.

"They just suddenly started attacking the windows." He says with a shrug.

"Apparently we have visitors. Not so welcome visitors. And nature knows," he said, looking back at the classroom.

"Visitors?" John asks softly.

"Peter, you know, creepy back from the dead ex alpha, said that an alpha pack is coming. Like, all alphas. Lots of big bad wolves. He used to be friends with them, apparently. Surprise, surprise. Anyway. Yeah. Bad news," Stiles said, trying to keep his voice down so only his dad and Jackson could hear.

Jackson tilts his head. "He only said he was friends with one of them."

John just sighs. "I want details when you get home."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "He was friends with their leader," he corrected himself, though really, he didn't see why it mattered. "Anyway. More stuff like this is probably gonna happen, so people should stay inside where it's safe. You know, to minimize the damage."

John nods. "I'll see what I can do about it. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Can't make any promises," Stiles said with a shrug. His dad had to know that he wasn't going to be able to stay out of trouble. Especially not now.

"Right.." John sighed, walking away.

Stiles sighed and watched him go, turning back to Jackson once he was gone. "Well. Now what? Go on to class like nothing happened?"

Jackson shrugs. "Depends on what the school is gonna do I guess..."

Stiles nodded. "Let's go. I guess if we go to class and no one's there, we're done?"

Jackson nods, taking his hand as they head to the next class.

Stiles walked along with him, heading off towards their next class.

When they get there, there are a few other kids looking lost and scared. The teacher tells them to sit, but says they're given a free hour.

Stiles sat down at his desk, turning to face Jackson. "We can go back to my place after. Maybe call the others, see if they noticed anything else happen today?"

Jackson nods, pulling out his phone. "Ill text Derek to call a pack meeting."

"Probably a good idea. I doubt the crows suicide bombing us was the only thing that happened. Or will happen, whatever," he said with a sigh.

Jackson clicks away at his phone silently. "Okay, Derek's called the meeting for right after school. Peter says there were deer running head on into traffic on the highways."

Stiles nodded, chewing his lip. He was nervous. He didn't want to think about the death and destruction that was most likely coming their way.

Jackson reaches over, rubbing his thumb lightly over Stiles lip. "Stop." He breathes.

Stiles stopped, sighing. "I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone to get hurt but I know someone will. I know it."

"We can't save everyone." Jackson whispers. He hated the thought of it as much as Stiles did.

Stiles sighed. "I hate not being able to help," he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"I know...."

"Maybe I should have said yes when Peter offered the bite to me before," he said quietly, frowning. "At least then I'd be able to do something. I can't help at all like this."

"Stiles, you don't want to be a wolf. And you do help. Remember? Your plans always work."

Stiles sighed. "I don't, but... I don't know. Coming up with a plan isn't going to be enough to make sure everyone's okay."

"You Plan Stiles. It's our job to save people."

Stiles sighed and nodded, letting it go for now.

Jackson sighs, taking Stiles hand and lacing their fingers together. He returns to tapping at his phone.

Stiles gave his hand a gentle squeeze and turned his attention to his own phone, playing a game to help himself relax.

The rest of school passes by much the same, teachers giving the kids free periods. Jackson keeps on his phone, hand laced through Stiles' in the classes they shared.

Stiles was thankful to have Jackson around, to keep him calmer. He kept himself busy with his phone, to help keep his mind off of things, up until school got out. He waited for Jackson by the jeep once he was done at his locker, not bothering to bring any books home.

Jackson just kinda suddenly appears at Stiles side, looking tensed. His gaze shifts around the edge of the woods. "Get in. We need to go. Now."

Stiles tried to follow his gaze, confused and definitely a little scared. He did as he was told and got in, starting up the jeep.

Jackson doesn't get in. "Go. I'll be right beside you." He says.

"Wait, what? No, I'm not leaving you," he said, frowning.

Jackson looks at him. "I'll be right next to you. I'll stay where you can see me. But you need to go."

"Be careful," he said with a sigh. "Where am I going?"

"Peters." Jackson says quietly and gives him the address. "Go the long way. We're being watched." he leans in and kisses Stiles quickly. "I'll stay in your sights." And then he's jogging toward the tree line, it takes a moment and a cry/howl of pain but soon the red furred wolf paces along the tree line, waiting for Stiles to leave.

Stiles nodded and drove, putting the address in the GPS on his phone to guide the way. He tried not to let himself worry about Jackson.

Jackson ran alongside his jeep, keeping just inside the tree line. A few times he disappears from sight, only to avoid things in the woods but would reappear moments later. When they finally get to Peters almost everyone else is there as well.

Stiles parked outside and got out, going up to meet with everyone else. He was still trying to stay calm, but he was scared.

Jackson herds him quickly toward the door, and Derek lets them in closing it behind them. Once Jack shifts back, he takes Stiles hand and heads toward the living room.  
Peter is sitting in a chair, his shirt off revealing deep claw marks in his shoulder and back but otherwise looks okay.

Stiles stayed close to Jackson once they were inside, trying not to panic when he saw the wounds on Peter's body. Chris had been keeping himself busy by cleaning the wounds the best he could.

Peter looks over at them. "I'm fine you two."

Jackson frowns. "What happened?"

"Kali cornered me at the store, not long after you updated about the birds."

Stiles just nodded, but didn't really calm down much. Hearing that they were actually there now was scary.

Chris nodded but still dabbed at the claw marks.

Peter hisses, back arching in pain. "Watch it!" He growls at Chris, claws digging into his chair from the pain.

Chris sighed and backed off, leaving him be. He had been worried, when he heard that Peter had been attacked.

Peter sighs and turns to him. "'M sorry, Chris."

"It's alright," Chris said, giving him a small smile.

Peter watches him for a moment before turning back to the others. "Everyone else should be here soon. There's snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Jackson takes the hint and leads Stiles toward the kitchen while Deek makes himself scarce.

Peter looks back at Chris and leans over to press his lips to the other man's. "I shouldn't of snapped at you."

Stiles followed along, happily raiding Peter's pantry for some snacks.

Chris returned his kiss and took his hand. "It's alright. You're in pain."

Jackson hums and wraps his arms around Stiles from behind.

"Still." Peter sighs, squeezing the others hand.

Stiles busied himself with eating a couple cookies, offering one to Jackson when he hugged him. 

"It's a natural reaction. It's fine," Chris assured, leaning in for another kiss.

Jackson leans forward to bite into the cookie.

Peter kisses him back, lifting a hand to push through Chris's hair.

"So, we were being watched?" Stiles finally asked, turning to face Jackson. "We're you being chased?"

Chris smiled and pulled back, getting up from his place beside Peter's chair. "Let me at least bandage you up, before you ruin your chair. The others should be here soon."

Jackson sighs softly. "The twins were watching us. They followed us for a little while before backing off."

Peter nods, and sits back so Chris can bandage him.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Stiles asked, pulling back to look him over.

Chris gave him another quick kiss before grabbing the bandages and carefully covering up the claw marks.

"No, love. They didn’t attack me."

Peter returns the kiss, grumbling softly in pain.

"Good. I was worried," Stiles said, pressing his lips to Jackson's.

Chris wrapped the bandages around Peter's torso before putting it all away, coming back to sit beside him again.

Jackson kisses back, pulling him close.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks.

Stiles sighed, pulling back to snack on some more of the cookies. "I can't believe they attacked one of us..."

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay," Chris said, taking his hand again.

Jackson hummed. "Peter probably provoked Kali or something knowing him."

"I'm fine, Chris." He says, squeezing his hand.

"Hopefully," he said with a sigh. He didn't want anyone else getting attacked. He was afraid that he might, if he was left alone.

Chris nodded, giving his hand a squeeze in return.

Jackson hugs him tighter. "Whats wrong?"

Stiles shrugged. "Scared. I can't protect myself, what if one of them comes after me? Or goes after Lydia? At least Allison has weapons and training. Don't know what I'm going to do they come after us."

"They'll have to get through the pack first." Jackson hums.

"You can't guard us all at the same time and protect yourselves," Stiles said with a frown.

"Yes we can."

Stiles sighed. "Peter could barely protect himself, Jackson. What if they come after us all at once?"

"We'll take care of it."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was pretty sure there was probably a gun hidden somewhere in the house, he could use in case one of them broke in, but that wouldn't help Lydia and all it would do was make them angry, more than likely.

Jackson sighs and hugs him close. "Don’t think about it for now."

"Hard not to," Stiles said with a shrug.

Jackson just held his boyfriend tighter to his chest. Eventually the others showed up and Derek shoo'd them all to the living room.

"So all the animal attacks are the alphas?" Scott asks after Derek and Peter explain what happened. Derek nods.

"They're scaring the animals out of the forest, driving them insane with fear."

"So much so that they'd rather kill themselves than be killed by the alphas," Stiles mumbled, trying not to get too freaked out by it again.

"But they haven't attacked any people yet," Lydia pointed out. "We would know if they killed any humans. It's just animals."

"We don't actually know the entire pack is here." Peter says. "We know the twins and Kali are. But Duke and Ennis might not be here yet."

"Are we gonna wait until they are to go through with that plan?" Stiles asked. "It might be easier to go now, take out the three of them together, then we can all help with the other two whenever they show up?"

Peter shakes his head. "Just because we don't know Duke and Ennis are here, doesn't mean they aren't close..." The eldest wolf sighs. "But we should take the opportunity, double up and take the three out while we can."

Isaac nodded, liking that idea a lot better. He was sure he and Scott could handle the twins, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of everyone else going off on their own. Doubling up calmed his nerves. Stiles' too.

"Okay. So, when can we start? The school should be empty now. We can check before we do anything, but it's been awhile since school let out, so any clubs or sports that were going on today should be over by now."

Derek looks at Chris. "Well, rounding up and trapping werewolves is your area of expertise."

Chris nodded. "Let me worry about getting them there. The rest of you should head to the school and get ready," he said, looking over to Peter. "You too. Unless you want to help me find them."

"I'll help you." He looks at Jackson and the humans. "You four should find another place to be. I know we said we'd keep you there, but I think this is mostly gonna be spur of the moment anyway."

Stiles nodded, more than okay with that idea. "We can hide out in Deaton's clinic. Probably the safest place we can be."

Derek nods. "Let's get going then."

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all piled into the jeep, waiting on Jackson. Isaac went over to Scott, while Chris waited back with Peter, for everyone else to head out.

Jackson watches the other wolves run off before looking at Stiles. "Go. I'm not good with tight spaces, I'll follow you on foot."

Stiles gave a nod and drove off towards the clinic. He was able to relax more, knowing that everyone would be safer in groups. Though he was still nervous.

Jackson runs after them, quickly following inside. He had a bad feeling, but he wasn't entirely sure why. The pack was fine, split...but fine.

They all went inside once they got there, going in past the mountain ash barrier, where they were safe.

Jackson paces as they wait, unable to keep still with his nervousness running high.

Stiles grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Hey. Relax. We're safe. And the others are gonna be okay."

Jackson looks at him. "I can't help but feel something bad is about to happen. Like really bad." Jackson whispers, aware of the two female humans watching him.

"That's what I've been saying, but you kept telling me it's going to be okay. And it will be. No one's fighting alone," Stiles said, hoping to help him calm down. Lydia was worried. She felt the same sense of dread Jackson did.

Jackson shakes his head. "No, no. This isn't like before, Stiles. The first plan felt right, it felt okay. This...this is wrong..."

Stiles frowned. "But it's safer. We're safer, and so is everyone else. Safety in numbers. One on one was more dangerous."

Jackson moves away to start pacing again. "No...No this feels wrong. Something's wrong..."

"He's right," Lydia said, finally speaking up. Allison tried not to worry. She knew the four of them would be alright. Between her and Jackson, they had the place pretty secure, but the others weren't as safe.

Jackson looks at Lydia before looking back at Stiles. "Call Derek." He says, pulling out his phone to call Peter. "Tell him not to go through with this." He says dialing into his phone.

Stiles nodded and pulled out his phone, dialing Derek's number. Allison called Scott to let him and Isaac know too.

"Jackson? We're a littl--"

"Get out of there!!" Jackson snaps into the phone. "Right now, you have to get out!"

"Jack--shitfuck!" He growls.

"Peter!?"

"Alright, we're getting out. Kali and the twins have our scents, we'll have to hide out for a while, keep the humans safe." The line goes dead.

Stiles had started to pace, getting more and more worried. He didn't get how something that seemed to be the safer plan could feel so wrong. He really thought it would have worked.

Jackson grabs his boyfriend and hugs him tightly. He wanted to say it would be okay, but he couldn't. Because it wasn't.

Stiles returned his hug, his hands starting to shake as he grew more worried. "I'm sorry. I thought it'd be okay," he mumbled, hiding his face in Jackson's neck.

Jackson shakes his head. "Not your fault baby."

"It is, it was my idea," he said, frowning. "Someone's gonna die, and it's my fault."

"Stiles it's not your fault. We all agreed to this."

Stiles sighed. "But it was still my idea."

Jackson shakes his head. "We didn't have to agree." He murmurs. Suddenly, he cries out, jerking away from Stiles to kneel on the floor, clutching at his chest. What was happening?!

Stiles jumped back, looking around to see what might have hurt him but found nothing. He knelt down in front of him, not sure what to do. "Jackson? What's going on?" he asked, trying not to panic.

Jackson is on his knees and doubled over, moaning in pain. What's happening? What was this!? Suddenly a few mournful howls echo through the town. Jackson looks up as he recognizes pack voices. "Wh-What?"

"Oh no," Stiles breathed out, when he heard the howls. He looked back at Lydia, who only nodded, before looking back to Jackson. "Do you know who...?"

Jackson squeezes his eyes shut and counts the pack bonds, identifying them by color and feel. "Two missing..." He whispers. "Erica....Boyd...They're..." He chokes out.

Stiles sat down beside Jackson, hugging his knees up to his chest. "You don't have to say it, I know," he mumbled, frowning. "Everyone else? Are they okay?"

Jackson nods. "Th-They're okay..." There's tears rolling down his face, his hands clenched tightly, his claws biting into the skin of his palm making him bleed. This is what losing two felt like....He couldn't imagine what Derek and Peter went through, losing the whole pack. Derek was right...like losing a limb. He could still feel the strings that tied him to Boyd and Erica...but he couldn't feel the life that was there only a few minutes ago...

Stiles leaned against him, trying to comfort him somehow. He didn't think there was much he could do, though. Lydia and Allison stayed back, quiet and keeping an eye out for any danger.

Jackson suddenly leaps to his feet, in full beta mode as he swings toward the door and snarls. "Get out!"

"My my, someone is touchy." A smooth voice says from the waiting room.

Stiles quickly scrambled to his feet when he heard a voice. Allison had her bow ready, just in case.

"Get out of here, now!" Jackson snarls again, making sure to stay between the enemy wolf and the humans.

"I can't do that, Jackson." The voice speaks again. "We want the magic residing in that pretty little human of yours."

"Fuck you!" Jackson snaps.

Stiles looked between the two, keeping himself behind Jackson and the mountain ash barrier. "Leave, while you can," Allison warned, getting an arrow to shoot, if necessary. They were safe, for now, behind the barrier, but if they wanted something bad enough...

"We want Stiles." The voice says again.

"No!" Jackson growls.

"We will have him, by force if necessary."

"Fuck off!"

"Stiles." The voice purrs. "Don't you want to save your friends?"

Stiles chewed at his lip, taking Jackson's hand to help calm him. Of course he wanted to save his friends. He didn't want anyone else to die. "What do you want from me?"

Jackson squeezed his hand.

"We want you to join our pack." The voice says. "Your magic will make us so much stronger. One bite. We'll train you to use your magic. You'll be so strong."

"Don't listen to him." Jackson says softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have magic," Stiles said, staying by Jackson's side. "And I don't want the bite."

"You lied." The voice says, much like Peter had the first night he and Stiles met. "You do have magic. Very powerful magic. Inherited from your mother."

"I don't know how to use it," Stiles said, looking over at the wolf. "And I don't want the bite. I don't. Never have, never will."

The voice chuckles. "Then why does your heart keep skipping when you say that?"

Stiles frowned, glancing over at Jackson. "I don't want it," he said again, letting go of Jackson's hand. "If I come with you, you have to promise, you won't go after my friends, and I get to stay human."

"No." Jackson growls and pulls Stiles close to his chest. The voice is just laughing.

"I cannot promise you will stay human. My pack is made up of alphas, Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "No deal, then. Who are you, anyway? Are you their leader? Can't you tell them to keep their teeth to themselves?"

The voice laughs, that is until something heavy slams into him. Jackson lets go of Stiles to run to the front, seeing Peter and Duke wrestling in wolf forms, snarls rising and fur flying. "Peter!"

Stiles ran after Jackson, grabbing his hand to keep him from joining in. "Stop!" he shouted, worried Peter was going to wind up hurt too. He didn't need any more friends hurt or dead. "I'll go. Okay?"

"No!" Jackson says, turning to him. "You won't!"

The snarling continues behind them, one of the wolves letting out a sharp yelp of pain, but neither stops fighting.

"I'm not gonna let everyone else get hurt because they want me, Jackson," Stiles said, pulling his hand away and stepping outside of the barrier.

Jackson jumps to follow, yelping at the sting of the mountain ash. "Stiles no! Please! Don't do it!!" Jackson yells. Deucalion throws Peter off of him, panting. Peter lets out an oof as both wolves turn to men.

"Stiles don't. Whatever he's promising you, he won't go through with it." Peter says.

Stiles knew that. He did, but he had to keep his friends safe. And he couldn't do that hiding behind mountain ash. He could hold him to it, Stiles' cooperation in return for their safety. They couldn't exactly utilize his magic if he didn't cooperate. "No bite, and my friends are left alone. No one else gets hurt," he said to Deucalion, looking to him and trying to ignore the others.

Jackson is pushing against the barrier, growling through the pain of it. "Stiles! No!"

Duke smirks. "My pack will stop hunting your friends." He promises.

"Lair!" Peter snarls.

Duke ignores him and holds a hand out for Stiles.

Stiles glanced back at Jackson for a brief moment before just nodding and heading to the door, ignoring Duke's hand.

"No! Stiles please!!" Jackson cries, watching Deucalion follow the human. "Gienim!" He screams before Stiles can get to the door. As he does so, the barrier suddenly gives way and he's dead running toward them, shifting to his wolf form and attacking Duke at the same time Peter recovers to attack as well. Jackson couldn't let Stiles, his mate, leave. Duke would hurt him and Jackson couldn't let that happen.

Stiles turned to see Jackson attack, trying not to panic. "Stop! I'll be okay. I promise. Jackson, leave. I'll be fine," he pleaded. If Jackson got hurt, he didn't know what he would do. He had tried to keep him safe behind the barrier. "I said _stop_!"

Duke throws Peter off of him and shoves Jackson away with a growl.

I won't let you take my mate from me! Jackson snarls and attacks Deucalion again.

Stiles pushed his way in between them, avoiding claws and teeth the best he could. "No more. Stop, Jackson."

Stiles, get out of the way! Peter calls jumping to topple the human over as the other two wolves attack each other again. Peter sniffs at Stiles to make sure he's uninjured. Do you understand what's happening right now?!

Stiles fell over with Peter, trying to get away. "I understand that he's gonna kill Jackson if he doesn't stop. And I can't live with that."

Peter keeps him pinned down as the other two wolves fight. Did you not hear what Jackson just said? He called you his mate, Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. "Get off me. He said he'd teach me how to use this magic I apparently have. And if it means no one else gets hurt..."

Peter growls. Stiles! Listen to me! Nothing is stronger than a wolf protecting his mate. Jackson won't lose this fight, because losing you isn't even a possibility to him! Duke would continue hunting us even after you joined him. He wouldn't leave you human and he wouldn't give you free range over your magic. You'd be his pet and nothing more!

Stiles just shook his head. "Go help him then. Make sure he doesn't lose."

He won't. But he has to do it himself. Peter looks back over toward the fight. He'd alright fought and won to protect his own mate. Ennis was dead. He'd expected the other alpha's to go crazy over the loss, but none of them reacted....They weren't really a pack they just followed Duke around.

"What if he doesn't win?" he asked quietly. "What if he's not strong enough? What if I'm not really his... I'm not even a wolf."

Chris isn't a wolf either, and he's still my mate. Peter says, watching the fight. Jackson can't lose. It's ancient magic passed down from wolf to wolf, even through the bite. It's instinct.

Stiles sighed. "Okay," he said, trying not to watch the fight. He was worried enough as it was.

Jackson don't kill him. Peter calls just as the fight comes to an end and Jackson's about to do it. He pads over to the two, nuzzling against Jackson as he does. I'll do it. Peter growls, eyes turning a deep red. Jackson wasn't ready to be an alpha. Maybe some day.

No....Peter, please, come on. Duke whines.

Not a chance. Peter snarls and bites down into Duke's neck, finishing him.

Stiles got up off the floor but didn't watch, his back turned to the scene. He didn't want to watch either of them kill someone.

Jackson slowly walks over to Stiles, rubbing up against his side with a soft whine.

Stiles looked down at him, frowning. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, reaching down to pet him. "Are you hurt...?"

Jackson rumbles comfortingly and nuzzles into his hand. I'm okay....

"Can we go home?" Stiles asked, glancing over at the girls who were still safely behind the barrier. "Is it safe?"

Jackson looks at Peter, tilting his head.

Let's go home. Peter says, signaling the two girls to follow with a flick of his tail as he pads out the door. Jackson pushes his mate into following the new alpha.

Lydia took Allison's hand and followed after Peter. Stiles followed along, going over to the jeep once they were outside. "Where's everyone else?"

Jackson grabs Stiles jeans by his teeth. No. Stay with pack. He rumbles. Peter pauses to look back at them. Derek, Scott and Isaac are still trying to lose Kali and the twins. Chris is back at my place, so that's where we'll go. The others will meet us there. It's best we stick together for now. It's not that far to my apartment.

Stiles sighed. "We can drive there. I don't wanna walk," he said, frowning. Walking meant more time to think, and he definitely didn't want that.

Stiles, stay with us. We can't protect you if the others find you in the jeep. Peter says.

Stiles shook his head. "We'll be okay. We can just follow you two."

Mate, please? Jackson whines, rubbing his head against Stiles leg.

Stiles sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk.

Jackson and Peter lead them back toward Peter's apartment. When they get there, Peter and Jackson don't shift back, but curl up against their mate's protectively.

Chris was relieved to see Peter back safely. He sat down with him, petting his fur. Stiles sat down with Jackson, quiet.

Peter rumbles and nuzzles against Chris. Jackson just lays his head quietly on Stiles lap.

Stiles' mind was racing. He had so many thoughts running through his mind. Guilt about Erica and Boyd, and leading Jackson to almost kill someone to protect him. Curiosity about the magic he supposedly had, that came from his mother. Anger that he couldn't defend himself and help the others.

Jackson suddenly sits up and licks his face.

Stiles sighed, giving Jackson a small forced smile.

Jackson whined. Mate...?

"I'm okay," he said, running his fingers through Jackson's fur.

Jackson whines again and nuzzles against Stiles face.

Stiles kept petting him, moving so he was laying down on the couch.

Jackson lays down with him, tucking his nose against the human's neck. My mate. He rumbles.

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes and eventually dozing off.

Eventually the other wolves tumble in and Scott runs over to Allison, hugging her tightly. Along with them stumbles in a new person. Definitely a wolf. Peter growls at the new comer. Who's he?

"Ken. He saved us." Derek says.

Ken shrugs. "Not really..." He says looking down. He was tall, muscular. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

Allison jumped up to pull Scott into a hug, relieved to see he was okay. Isaac went in and sat on the part of the couch that wasn't occupied by Jackson and Stiles, sighing in relief that everyone, or mostly everyone, was okay.

Derek sighs and sits pretty much where he is, exhausted. Peter grumbles at the new wolf. Find a seat and rest. The boy is quick to do as he's told, ending up next to Lydia. Kali? The twins? Peter asks.

"Ran off." Derek sighs.

“Let's just hope they don't come back," Stiles mumbled, awake now that everyone was inside and making noise.

"I doubt they will. With Deucalion gone...they'll probably make new packs."

Stiles nodded, still not able to relax.

Jackson nuzzles against Stiles' chest, trying to coax him into relaxing.

"So...Um...who's the alpha of this pack?" Ken asks softly.

"Well, I am." Derek says. "Peter got his alpha power tonight, although this isn't the first time he's had it."

"Wait what? How does that work?" Ken asks.

"I killed him and he used Lydia to come back to life." Derek deadpans.

"Oh....cool!" Ken grins, then falters when Scott lifts an eyebrow at him. "Er...well...no-not cool about using L-Lydia? That wasn't cool....b-but coming back to life is pretty cool."

Stop scaring the kid. Peter grumbles, head resting on Chris's lap. You got a pack kid?

"N-No..."

Omega.

"Well...er....y-yeah...."

Stiles watched in silence, not quite trusting the new kid yet. They had been through so much already, they didn't need anything more going on so soon. Letting in an outsider wasn't a good idea.

"Well, you have a couple alphas to pick from if you plan on sticking around," Lydia spoke up, looking around the room. She was a little hesitant to trust him right away too but he didn't seem threatening.

"That's only if we decide to keep him." Derek grumbles.

How long have you been an omega?

"N-Not long. Couple months? I think."

"Why come here?" Derek asks.

"Felt right...My pack used to know the Hale pack anyway."

Did we now?

"Y-Yeah. Ash was my Alpha..."

Peter lifts his head. You're from the East Mountain pack? He asks in surprise. At Ken's nod, Peter hummed thoughtfully. I will take you as my beta.

"Really?" Ken asks, looking up. Peter nods and Ken grins. "Thank you!"

Lydia wasn't surprised. It seemed like the kid had been leaning more towards him anyway, with his whole back from the dead thing. "Welcome to the family," she said with a smile. "I'm Lydia, the one he conned into bringing him back to life."

"Ken!" He chirps happily, holding his hand out for her.

I didn't con you into anything, princess. Peter scoffs. She's our resident banshee.

Ken's eyes widen. "I've never met a banshee before." He says in awe.

Lydia rolled her eyes, shaking Ken's hand. "You definitely did con me into it. I was having dreams of you for days. And don't you dare imply it was because I liked you, because I didn't," she said, looking over at him before back at Ken. "Ignore him."

Ken just laughs.

Getting your attention to tell you what I needed you to do is not conning you. I straight up told you. Peter huffs. You were the one that went into shock and did it. Not my fault.

"Alright, enough. We're all exhausted." Derek says. "Let's get some sleep."

There's pillows and blankets in the closet, enough for all of us to camp here tonight. Peter says, knowing the pack won't' want to split up after the two deaths.

Isaac took it upon himself to get the pillows and blankets, setting up the floor. Stiles didn't plan on leaving his spot on the couch with Jackson. Allison pulled Scott over to the little bed on the floor that Isaac had made up, getting comfortable.

Derek takes a sheet and lays it gently over Stiles and Jackson, giving the wolf a nod when he rumbles in thanks. Peter is content to stay curled up on the chair with Chris. Ken kinda drifts to the far side of the bed everyone piles into, making himself comfortable.

Lydia got comfortable on the makeshift bed beside Allison, quickly falling asleep. Chris propped his feet up on the table, closing his eyes and dozing off.

In the morning, Derek begrudgingly makes breakfast for everyone while Peter and Ken compete their new bond and gently start to wake everyone up. Peter rubs Jackson's ears until the wolf looks up at him. "Shift." He murmurs.

Jackson whines softly as he shifts back, having been in the wolf form far longer than he was used too. "Does the ache ever go away?" He asks softly, letting Peter sooth a hand over his hair.

"No." Peter whispers honestly. "Wake your mate, you both need something to eat." He says then moves away. Jack sighs but leans up to press his lips against Stiles'.

Everyone slowly made their way to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Stiles groaned and opened his eyes, sleepily returning the kiss.

"Let's go eat." Jackson whispers, kissing him again before sitting up.

Stiles nodded and returned his kiss, getting up. He took his hand and headed to the kitchen, sitting down to eat.

Jackson follows, sitting down beside him.

Everyone else was already eating. Stiles mostly poked at his food, still disturbed from the night before.

Jackson reaches over and takes his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Eat." He murmurs.

Stiles sighed and ate a little, before going back to mostly poking at it. He felt sick, thinking about the day before and everything that happened.

Everyone eats in relative silence, only speaking every now and then.

Stiles got up to clear the table once everyone was finished, keeping himself busy with hand washing the dishes.

Jackson helps him, keeping close to his mate.

"They're really quiet...." Ken comments softly, watching them.

"Last night took its toll on them." Peter murmurs.

"We lost some people," Lydia said softly, looking over to him. "Yesterday was rough."

"Oh....I'm sorry." Ken knew just how much losing people hurt. He sighs softly.

"Does anyone want to go with Ken and I to show him around town?" Peter asks.

Lydia sighed and shrugged. She hadn't been particularly close to either of them. She was sure Derek and Isaac were, but the only other person who interacted with them was Stiles, on occasion. "I'll go," she volunteered. "I don't have anywhere else to be."

Peter nods. "The rest of you?"

"I'll do a sweep around town to see if Kali or the twins stuck around." Derek says softly.

"I'll come with you," Isaac spoke up. He didn't want Derek going alone. Not because he was afraid of him being hurt, but because of losing Boyd and Erica. He knew it had to be still hurting him.

Derek nods.

"Scott?"

"Oh um..." 

"Why don't you, Allison, Stiles and Jackson go out? Going bowling or to a movie. Try to relax and get your minds off things..."

"That's a good idea," Allison said with a smile. "Bowling sounds fun." Stiles shrugged. It couldn't be too bad but he didn't want to do much at the moment. He was fine with staying in bed.

Jackson and Scott just nodded. Peter leads Lydia and Ken out to his car while Derek leads Isaac out into the woods.

"So..." Scott trails off awkwardly. He could practically feel how little Stiles cared.

"I can drive," Stiles said, getting up and grabbing his keys. "We'll have to walk back to the clinic..."

"That's okay...not to far right?" Scott says.

Jackson silently laces his fingers through Stiles and walks out, heading back toward the clinic.

"Wasn't when we walked here last night," Stiles said with a shrug. He walked along with Jackson, Allison taking Scott's hand and following after the others.

As they get to the clinic, Deucalion's scent hits Jackson like a brick wall, and he pauses the memories of Stiles nearly walking away replying in his head. He'd nearly lost him, had come way to close. Without realizing it, Jackson shifts to beta form and growls softly.  
Stiles noticed almost instantly, frowning. He pulled him over to the jeep, guiding him into the seat after Allison had tugged Scott into the back seat with her. "Try to calm down," he said quietly, kissing him softly. "I know it's hard. I don't want to be here either."

Jackson squeezes his eyes shut and forces the wolf back down. He can feel its annoyance, willing him to protect their mate. Jackson opens his eyes and looks at Stiles. "S-Sorry... I'm okay...."

"You don't look it..." Scott grunts.

Stiles pulled away to climb into the driver's seat, taking his hand as he drove to the bowling alley. He should have figured that Jackson wouldn't want to go back there. He should have thought about it.

The further away they get the more Jackson starts to relax. Hey pays for all four of them to bowl, ignoring Allison's attempts to stop him. He stays close to Stiles still, glaring at anyone who even glances at them.

Scott seems fine, prancing around Allison, love struck like always. He doesn't really notice or care that Stiles and Jackson aren't quite right.

Stiles stuck close to Jackson, bowling when it was his turn. He wasn't too terrible at it but he wasn't really able to compete against the other three. Allison was happily paying attention to Scott, enjoying their date.

Jackson sighed and once their first game ended, he only punched Scott and Alli into the game, pulling Stiles into his lap and tucking his face against the other's neck.

Stiles was fine with cuddling for now, content to just watch Scott and Allison play. He was tired and exhausted. He didn't sleep well. Even though he did sleep for a good while, it wasn't a good sleep.

Jackson was exhausted as well, having been too worked up to really sleep. Why were they even here again? He yawned against Stiles' neck. "Naptime...?"

"Naptime sounds good," he mumbled, running his fingers through Jackson's hair. He didn't plan on sleeping but he was fine with letting Jackson sleep. Though he didn't know how he was going to, with all of the noise.

"How much longer do you think they'll bowl?" He asks with a grumble. He couldn't sleep here but maybe he and Stiles could lay in the jeep while the wolf-human couple finished their games.

Stiles shrugged. "Don't know. But if you're tired, we can go out to the jeep," he suggested. "They can play all they want and we get to hide away."

Jackson nods. He calls for Scott, telling him they are going to the jeep. Scott just waves them away.

Stiles got up and lead the way out to the jeep, climbing into the backseat and waiting for him to join.

Jackson does so, locking the doors behind them. Pack instinct told him separating from the other two wasn't a good idea, but he was to exhausted to think or care about it. He just crawled until he could lay behind Stiles and curled around him. "I love you." he whispers.

Stiles laid down when he was there, pressing back against him. "I love you too," he said softly, closing his eyes to attempt to nap.

Jackson lets himself doze off, but his wolf stays awake to keep them safe. The next thing Jackson's even aware of Scott is knocking on the glass. He jerks upwards with a growl and sighs realizing it's just pack. He moves and unlocks the front doors, digging into Stiles pockets for keys and tossing them to Scott when he slides in before laying back down.

Stiles couldn't sleep but he pretended to be. He let Jackson cuddle him, jumping a little at Scott's knock on the window. He thought about arguing, getting up to drive, but he didn't really feel like it.

Jackson gently rubbed Stiles stomach with his thumbs. "I know you didnt sleep..." He whispers.

"Not tired," he mumbled with a shrug. He shifted enough to look back at him. "Did you sleep okay?"

Jackson presses his lips to Stiles when he turns. "My wolf wouldn't really sleep..." He murmurs.

Stiles kissed back, rolling to face him. "We can go back to my place and actually sleep, if you want."

Jackson sighs softly. "While I'd love for us to go, my wolf doesn't want to be away from.the pack for very long." he murmurs, arms tightening around Stiles.

Stiles sighed and nodded. "I should probably go home. Dad hasn't seen me in a while, and I don't really want to sleep on a couch again..."

Jackson nuzzled him. He really didn't want to separate from his mate. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to, if you'd rather go with the others," he said with a shrug. "I'll be okay on my own."

"No, I can stand being away from them. But not you...not yet."

Stiles nodded. "Okay," he said softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Jackson kisses him, soft but deep. He doesn't know what he'd do if Stiles had succeeded in walking away....if he hadn't stopped Duke...He sighs and hugs his mate closer.

Eventually, they made it to their destination. Stiles pulled himself away from Jackson's grip to climb into the driver's seat once Allison and Scott had left, so they could drive home.

"Wait here, I'm gonna tell Peter we're heading back home." Jackson says, pressing a kiss to Stiles cheek before ducking out of the jeep and running inside.

Stiles nodded and stayed put. He had thought about just leaving, letting Jackson stay, but at the same time, he didn't really want to be alone.

Jackson is soon climbing back into the car. He watches Stiles. "You thought about leaving me." He grumbles.

Stiles sighed and just started to drive when he was safely inside. He knew lying was useless, so he didn't argue.

Jackson sighs softly. "Stiles...please talk to me."

"About what?"

"What you're thinking....feeling."

"I don't know what I'm thinking. Or feeling," he said with a small shrug.

"Okay..." Jackson murmurs. He was worried about his mate.

Stiles chewed at his lip while he drove, keeping his eyes forward.

Jackson sighs softly. When they get there, the sheriff isn't there. Must be working. Jackson follows Stiles into the house.

Stiles headed inside, locking up the door and heading up to his room, expecting Jackson to follow.

Jack does so, shrugging off clothing once in the room, leaving him in just boxers. He felt to hot....to itchy.

Stiles didn't even bother to get changed, just kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed.

Jackson sighs and sits next to him, working off Stiles clothing. "Sleep, love."

Stiles sighed, letting him do what he wanted. "I can't."

"You have too." Jack says, curling up against him once he'd been undressed.

"Not tired," he lied, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, pulling the blankets up around them.

“You're exhausted." Jackson says.

"I can't," he said with a sigh. His brain wouldn't shut off. All he could think about was Erica and Boyd and what Jackson had almost had to do. He wasn't happy that Peter had to do it instead, either.

Jackson sighs and hugs him close. "We're all thinking those things, love. But you have to sleep. We both know what happens to you when you don't."

"But it wasn't your fault," he mumbled. "It's my fault. You almost killed someone, because of me. And they..."

"Stiles stop. This wasn't your fault." Jackson says, hugging him tightly. "We all agreed. We all had an equal part in the plan. It's just as much our fault as it is yours."

 

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "I wanna sleep, but I can't..."

"Just pretend you are asleep." Jack murmurs.

"Not that easy," he mumbled, closing his eyes to try anyway.

Jack lets his wolf rumble comforting noises through his vocal cords, hoping it helps sooths his mates mind.

It didn't, not really. But he was so exhausted that he did fall asleep.

Jackson sighs softly, and stays awake to guard over his mate. He wished he knew what to do...

Stiles slept alright for a short while before stirring, hands gripping at the sheets.

Jackson shh's him softly, grip tightening around him. "It's okay love." he whispers.

Stiles shifted around in his arms, uncomfortable and distressed, but not able to wake up.

Jackson holds him close. He didn't know what to do. He continues trying to soothe him with whispers.

After several long minutes of tossing and turning and shaking, Stiles jolted awake screaming and desperately trying to get free of the arms around him.

Jackson hugs him tighter. "Gienim! Stop it's me! Calm down!"

Stiles took a while to calm down, struggling against him as his mind slowly became more aware. He settled back against him, trembling and breathing heavy.

Jackson hugs him close, whimpering softly. He didn't know what to do!

Stiles gripped onto Jackson's arms, trying to calm down. He eventually got his breathing under control, closing his eyes again.

Jack slowly lays them down again. He whispered i love yous and its okays. he really didnt know what else to do...

The trembling didn't stop and Stiles didn't sleep again, staying awake until the alarm on his phone went off, to wake him up for school.

Jackson doesn't sleep either, tightening his arms around Stiles when the alarm goes off. "We're not going to school..."

Stiles shook his head, sitting up. "Have to. I can't miss," he said, grabbing his phone to turn his alarm off.

"No. We're going to Peter and asking what to do about your nightmares."

"No, it's okay. This happens. I always have nightmares," he mumbled, getting up to pull on a clean pair of jeans. Nightmares really weren't an uncommon thing. They just weren't quite as often now as they had been before.

"You haven't slept in two days Stiles. We have to see Peter about it."

"I didn't sleep before because I couldn't get to sleep. Which is normal, after going through what we went through. Jackson, it's okay. Trust me."

Jackson frowns deeply. "Okay...." He murmurs.

Stiles grabbed a shirt to pull on, leaving to go to the bathroom to get ready for school. He didn't really want to go either but he needed some feeling of normalcy.

Jackson dressed and followed Stiles to school, staying close. The school announces Erica's and Boyd's deaths, and the pain hits Jackson hard once more. His hand clutches to Stiles'.

Stiles tried to ignore the announcement, going to his locker to get his books. He fought with his locker combination, getting frustrated.

Jackson gently bumps his hands away, quickly unlocking the locker. "We shouldn't be here." he whispers. They should be with the pack, curled up in a giant pile safe and warm.

"Don't want to be anywhere else," Stiles mumbled, grabbing the books he needed when his locker was open. He knew Jackson wanted to be with the others. It was a wolf thing. But Stiles didn't have those same instincts. He just wanted to feel like things were back to normal, and staying home when he felt somewhat well enough to be in school wasn't going to help.

Jackson whines softly and follows him. His mate was all but shut down. He could feel it and he loathed it. He didn't know what to do about it.

Stiles went to his classes, not entirely paying attention. His mind was somewhere else. He couldn't tell Jackson the truth, about how badly the nightmare had affected him. Or at least he assumed it was the nightmare, making him question reality and struggle to read. He tried not to let it show.

Jackson watches him, trying to figure out all the different emotions coursing through him from his mate. After school he leads Stiles over to his jeep. "I...need to talk to Peter...do you want to come with me?"

Stiles was relief when school was over. He was exhausted. When Jackson brought him over to the jeep, he just shrugged. "I have homework," he mumbled, tossing his backpack into the back seat of the jeep.

"Could do it at Peters...." Jackson tries softly. He didn't want to be away from his mate, but he had to ask Peter for help...

"I won't be able to focus with everyone else there," Stiles said, climbing in. "Want me to drop you off?"

Jack sighs and nods, climbing in.

Stiles drove off towards Peter's, parking outside. "I'll see you later?"

"Come inside with me." Jackson murmurs.

Stiles sighed. "Why?"

"I just think....you should not isolate yourself...."

"Dad should be home soon," Stiles said with a shrug. "I won't be alone."

"Stiles..." Jackson frowns. "Just for a few minutes."

Stiles sighed and turned off the jeep, getting out. "Just for a few minutes."

Jackson jumps out and takes his mate's hand and leads him inside. The others are there, even Scott, and Jackson feels at ease instantly to be surrounded by pack.

"There you two are." Peter hums. "There's food if you want some."

Stiles still wasn't able to relax, but he could tell that Jackson did. At the mention of food, he nodded and made his way to the kitchen, tugging Jackson along.

Jackson follows, grabbing some snacks to eat. "I need to speak with Peter, hang out here for a bit?"

Stiles just nodded, leaning back against the counter with his snacks.

Jackson presses a kiss to Stiles cheek before moving away.

"You alright?" Ken asks Stiles softly.

Stiles looked up when he heard the other guy talk, before looking back down at the cookie in his hands. "I'm fine," he lied, not particularly caring if he got caught or not.

Ken tilts his head. "Stiles....if you're not okay...you should really tell someone."

“I'll be okay," Stiles mumbled, taking a bite of his cookie. He was exhausted. He just wanted to go home, do his homework, and go to bed.

Ken sighs but takes the two plates of food he'd made out to where Lydia was waiting for him.

Lydia smiled and happily accepted her plate with a "thank you" and started to eat. Stiles stayed in the kitchen, waiting for Jackson.

Jackson soon returns and slips his paper plate into the trash. "Ready?"

Stiles just nodded and headed back out to the jeep.

Jackson follows, sliding into the jeep.

Stiles got in and drove back to his house, quiet the entire time.

Jackson is silent as well, doing homework and making dinner. When they finally head to bed, Jackson speaks. "Can I try something?"

Stiles had some trouble with his homework but he did eventually manage to finish it. He ate some of his dinner, too tired to really eat any more. As soon as they were in his room, he went to lie down, giving Jackson a shrug in response.

Jackson sighs and pulls off his clothing, shifting to his wolf form with relative ease, before hopping onto the bed and laying down against his mate. Peter had said that while Stiles wasn't a wolf, both of their magic's should connect while Jackson was in this form, and being able to feel each other completely should help sooth Stiles.

Stiles curled up against him, hiding his face in Jackson's fur. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Jack continues to sleep in his fur around Stiles. It seems to be helping. He also talks Stiles into spending some time with the pack everyday, even if it's only for a few minutes.

Stiles did feel a bit better. He slept better, at least a little bit. He still had nightmares, every night, and it was getting harder and harder to tell dream from reality as time went on. Weird things had been happening, but he kept it to himself. He didn't want to worry Jackson, or anyone else. He knew something wasn't right.

Jackson still felt something was wrong, but he couldn't get Stiles to tell him.

Stiles made it through the school day and back home without completely losing it. He wanted to talk about it, to maybe get help, but he couldn't. Jackson would be even more protective than he already was. He kept himself busy with homework and took it upon himself to cook dinner that night.

Jackson watches him, leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?" He asks for probably the millionth time.

"I'll be okay," he replied, for probably the millionth time too. He put their dinner on two plates and brought it over to the table, sitting down to eat. He was so tired, he just wanted to eat and go to bed.

Jackson sighs and eats. "I wish you'd tell me what was going on in your head."

"There's nothing you can do to help," Stiles said with a sigh, eating his food. "I don't know what's happening to me..."

"I can try if you'd just tell me!"

Stiles flinched, looking down at his plate. "I don't know what's happening to me," he said again, frowning. "I can't... The nightmares don't stop. They keep getting worse. I can't sleep. I don't know what's real anymore..."

"I thought our magic was helping? Stiles you've been sleeping through the night..." Jackson frowns.

Stiles shook his head. "Just because I don't wake up screaming every night doesn't mean I don't have nightmares..."

"I know...it's just...you said you weren't sleeping....but that's not true..."

"I don't... I don't know. I don't even know if I'm really awake right now. What if... What if you're not really here??

Jackson practically jumps over the table to wrap his arms tightly around his mate. "Stiles! I'm here. i promise, I'm really.

Stiles shook his head, his hands shaking. "I'm so tired..."

Jackson holds him close. "We should go see a doctor....get you some medicine to help you sleep. My magic isn't enough to take away your nightmares..."

Stiles shook his head again. "No. No medicine. At least not tonight, I'm too tired. I just wanna go to sleep."

Jackson sighs. "Okay...let's go to bed then."

Stiles got up and headed upstairs, leaving the plates and dishes where they were. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed.

Jackson follows, shifting to his fur before laying beside his mate.

Stiles cuddled against him, falling asleep.

Jackson sighs and lets himself drift off as well.

Early in the morning, Jackson's phone rang. Stiles wasn't there, and neither was the jeep.

Jackson shakes his fur out before shifting and reaching for the phone, unaware that he's alone. "Hullo?" he asks sleepily.

"J-Jackson?" Stiles asked, his voice soft and shaky.

Jackson shoots up. "Stiles!?" he looks around frantically. "Where are you!?"

"I don't know," he sobbed. "I-It's dark. And cold. Hurts..."

"What hurts, baby?" Jackson asks, trying to calm down for Stiles, even as he's running out the door.

"Can't move," he said in a whisper. "Help me. I... I think there's someone here."

Jackson snarls and takes a deep breath. "I'm coming, love. Just hang in there." he says, running into Peters place. He quickly tells them what's happening and everyone splits off in search for Stiles scent.

Stiles' line went silent, his phone dead. When Jackson burst into Peter's apartment, Isaac stood up to help everyone else search for him. "Should we tell his dad? If he's hurt, he'll need a doctor. Scott's mom can help. Right?"

Scott nods. "I'll tell my mom to be on call."

"Keep the sheriff out of it for now. If it's supernatural then we'll deal with it." Peter says.

"Alright. Isaac, Scott with me." Derek says, leading the two out.

"Chris? Stay with the girls?" Peter asks, gesturing toward Lydia and Allison.

Chris nodded, staying put on the couch while all of the others left. Isaac went with Scott and Derek, following close behind.

Peter leads Ken and Jackson out, heading back to Stiles house to sniff around. Finding the newest sent, the three run off, three wolves running through town.

Stiles lost out in the woods, barely conscious. The jeep had broken down a good ways down the road from where he was.

They find the jeep first, and Jackson lets out a howl in call for his mate before taking off again. When he finds him, he shifts back to human and scoops him up. "Stiles!! Stiles can you heat me!?"

Stiles made a soft sound to acknowledge that he heard him, but he was barely awake. He wasn't shivering anymore, hypothermia setting in. He wasn't hurt, though.

Jackson lifts him into his arms and starts running back toward town. Ken and Peter follow, the alpha giving a howl for his packmates. Jackson runs straight into the hospital. "Help!"

Melissa was there in an instant, guiding him back to a room and helping Stiles onto the bed. She checked him out quickly but thoroughly before getting him warm blankets. "Call John," she told Jackson, covering up Stiles' body with the blankets to help warm him up. "Do you know what happened?"

Jackson shakes his head. "J-Just found him barely conscious in the woods." He says before calling John and telling him to get here.

"Why was he there? Do you know? Scott said he's been acting weird, but he didn't say much else," Melissa said with a frown. "What else has been happening?"

"I don't know! He called me in the night said he was hurt and couldn't move. Said he thought someone else was with him. He's been having awful nightmares and said he doesn't know reality from dream..."

Melissa's frown deepened. "How has he been sleeping?"

"He sleeps through the night, although he doesn't think he is."

"I'll have to talk to John, when he gets here. Stay with him, he'll want someone here when he wakes up," she said, before leaving the room.

Jackson nods and sits beside his mate. He can feel how cold he is without even touching him. He whines softly, wanting to shift and lay over him to warm him up.

Stiles slowly started to wake up, groaning softly. Everything felt numb, and panic started to set in as he started to realize he was somewhere else, but couldn't tell where.

"Easy easy." Jackson says, reaching over to place his hand on Stiles cheek, making him look at him. "It’s okay. You’re safe."

Stiles jumped, looking over at him with wide eyes before slowly starting to relax, just a little. "W-Where am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"The hospital." Jackson says softly.

Stiles frowned, trying to sit up. "I want to go home."

Jackson lays him down. "No." He says firmly. "You almost died of hypothermia. You're not leaving."

"Where's my dad?" he asked, looking around the room. "What happened...?"

"He's probably downstairs with Melissa by now. And I don't know what happened. You called me. Said you were hurt and cold. Said it was too dark to see but you didn't think you were alone. Barely conscious when I found you..."

Stiles sighed and nodded. He hardly remembered. He just remembered it being there, and the pain.

Shortly after, Melissa and John came in, after knocking on the door. "The doctor wants an MRI," she said, going over to check on Stiles again, who frowned at her announcement.

"What why?" Jackson demands.

"We're worried, with family history..." Melissa said, looking towards John. "These symptoms, what you, John, and Scott told me... They're very similar to Claudia's before..." Stiles knew, without the explanation.

"Shut up!" Jackson snaps. "He doesn't have that!"

"Jackson. Calm down." Peter says from behind them.

"We have to make sure," John said, frowning. Melissa checked to make sure Stiles could move before giving him a hospital gown and herding the others out for him to get changed.

Jackson only goes because he has to insist. "He doesn't have it! We'd be able to smell it if he were sick!"

"You might not, if it's not a physical sickness. I don't know how it works with you guys, but you may not be able to tell if it's a mental condition," Melissa said with a sigh. Stiles got changed and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting to be brought down to the MRI.

"No, Jackson is right. What his mother had ate away at her mind. We'd be able to smell that." Peter says.

"He still needs to be tested," Melissa said with a sigh. "I can't tell the doctor not to because you guys said he's fine. He isn't fine, and his symptoms are exactly the same."

"Great. While you are wasting time with tests that won't tell you what's wrong with him, we'll be looking for the real cause." Jackson snarls and storms off. He wanted to be near his mate, but he needed to be figuring out what was wrong with him.

Stiles was terrified. He didn't care if they couldn't smell it on him, he felt like he was losing his mind. No one had seemed to really notice or care before, aside from Jackson, so how would they really know? He got into the wheelchair once Melissa rolled it into his room and brought him down to the MRI room.

Peter stayed to look over him. He too thought this was all pointless. But he knew they should do it...to ease the human's minds if nothing else.

Stiles' test came back positive, just as he and his father and Melissa had expected it to. Though when he was brought up to his room and told the news, he didn't have much of a reaction.

Peter shakes his head. "It's not. He doesn't have it." He says, going over to Stiles. He lifts the boy's hand to his nose and takes a deep wiff. "Nothing. No trace of an illness. Just exhaustion."

"We don't have any other way to explain this. If he didn't have it, why would the MRI show he did?" Melissa asked.

"Can I go home now?" Stiles asked, to which Melissa gave him one last check up before leading John out to sign off on his discharge papers.

"Because your tech fucks up." Peter growls. He looks at Stiles. "I'll send Jackson your way when I catch up to him." He says softly.

Stiles just nodded, waiting until he was alone to get changed back into his clothes.

Peter sighs. "There's something else going on. He's not sick. Not like his mother was." He says, turning and heading out.

As soon as the papers were signed, John took Stiles back home. Stiles went up to his room and closed the door, staying there.

It's roughly an hour and a half before Jackson is crawling through Stiles window, carrying a few books which he sets on the desk, moving over to his mate. "Hey love."

Stiles was already in bed, curled up underneath the blankets. He moved over when Jackson came in, making room on the bed for him to join in.

Jackson shed his clothes before crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his mate, hugging him tightly.

Stiles didn't react. He stayed awake, staring at the wall. The next few days were much the same. Stiles was distant and quite, often sneaking off during the day and reappearing either late at night or not until the next morning. There was chaos and destruction around town. A bomb had gone off at the police station and another threat at the school.

"Something isn't right," Chris said, once all of the pack had gathered to talk about what was going on.

Jackson had noticed his mates disappearances and tried to follow, but ended up losing him quickly every time. He'd grown frustrated and snapped at anyone who wasn't his mate.

"Indeed." Peter murmurs.

"Why hasn't the one who did all the destruction around town been caught yet?" Scott asks.

"We all know who's doing it." Ken says softly.

"Shut up." Jackson snarls. "We don't know anything."

Chris sighed. "I've dealt with something like this before, a long time ago. I don't know for sure, but back then, it was a creature called a nogitsune. It's a dark fox demon that feeds off of pain and chaos. It needs a host. Assuming this is what we're dealing with, that host can only be one person," he said, looking to Jackson. "I know you don't want to hear it. None of us do."

Jackson glares at him until Peter's protective rumble makes him look away. He knew it was Stiles. He wasn't stupid...he just...didn't want it too be true.

"So how do we stop it?" Ken asks.

"There's a scroll we found, that says the only way to expel it is to change the host's body," Chris answered, looking to Peter, Scott, and Derek. He figured they would know what that meant. "That's if we can get close enough to do it. Alternatively, there's only one other way I can think of."

"Either take the fox from him...or put him down." Peter murmurs. Jackson stiffens, too shocked to even snarl at the thought of that.

Chris nodded. "We need to stop him. I have a poison we can use to stall it, give us some time to come up with a plan, but ultimately, if it comes down to it, I'll do what I have to."

Peter sighs. "Lets try and catch him first." He looks toward his pup. "Jackson....when Stiles returns home...bring him here." Jackson nods mutely.

Stiles didn't return home until later that night, heading up to his room.

Jackson is sitting on his bed waiting for him, staring down at his hands.

"Oh. When did you get here?" Stiles asked when he saw Jackson there. Stiles hadn't truly been Stiles for the last few days. He hadn't been sleeping or eating. If it weren't for the nogitsune using his body as a meat suit, he probably wouldn't have been upright.

Jack shrugs. "Awhile ago....your dad let me in."

"You okay?" he asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

Jackson nods. "Yeah....you should get some sleep."

"I'm not really tired."

"Don't care." Jack says, grabbing Stiles shoulder and laying him down. "You still need to sleep."

Stiles sighed and laid down, closing his eyes. He wasn't about to sleep, but he could at least lead Jackson to believe he was.

Jackson watches him pretend to sleep, looking down at the powder in his hand. Sleep powder from Deaton. Totally safe. But still....Jackson hated himself for this. He lifted his hand and blew the powder into Stiles' face.

He had known something was up. He knew the second he had seen Jackson in his room, the way he held himself. Something was wrong, and he knew it. So when the powder was blown into his face, he held his breath and moved to pin Jackson down, suddenly having much more strength than an average human would.

Jackson grunts softly. But he to had thought a few steps ahead of his mate. Using his wolf strength to roll them over he holds a cloth with chloroform over his mathes nose and mouth. He keeps his head bowed against Stiles shoulder, whimpering softly as he forces Strikes body to stay pinned against the wall.

Stiles fought against him, his body slowly went limp, until he was unconscious.

Jackson catches him as he falls and picks him up, holding him to his chest. He has to hurry. The chloroform won't knock the fox out for very long. He slides out the window and runs off toward Peter's, tears rolling down his face.

By the time they made it to Peter's, Stiles was already waking up, slowly becoming aware again. "Jackson?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm here love." Jackson chokes out, kicking open the door. He places his mate into the chair and lets Chris and Peter tie him up. He sits himself at his mate's feet, whining softly.

Stiles' mind was still hazy from the chloroform, leaving him in a half awake state as they tied him to the chair.

"Now what?" Ken asks softly Jack rests his chin on Stiles knee, watching him.

Chris went over to his bag that he had brought over, grabbing a syringe and a small bottle. Stiles' eyes followed him, watching, as the hunter filled the syringe.

Jackson whined softly. "Do we have too? Its not gonna hurt Stiles right?"

"It won't hurt him, just the nogitsune," Chris assured, about to stick him with the syringe. Stiles broke free from his restraints and flung Chris back against the wall before he had the chance.

Peter and Jackson are on him a split second later, pinning him down to the carpet with their combined strength. "You okay?" Peter calls to Chris.

Stiles struggled against them. "You're hurting me," he whimpered to Jackson.

Chris took a minute to catch his breath, getting up off the floor and grabbing the syringe again. "I'm okay."

Jackson whimpers. They'd prepped him for the things the Nogitsune would try to do to him to get out. Jackson shakes his head, not letting up. "I'm sorry." He whimpers.

"Chris hurry." Peter says, eyeing Jackson. He was proud of his pup for sticking with the plan this long, but he could feel how much worse the boy was getting at hurting his mate.

"Please, Jackson, let me go," Stiles begged, tears running down his face. "They're going to hurt me. Don't let them hurt me."

Chris had to grab another syringe from his bag, filling it again before going over to where they had Stiles pinned.

Jackson's body starts to shake, fighting with his wolf to stay still. They couldn't let him up. This was for Stiles own good. They had to get rid of the evil fox.

"Hang in there, Jackson." Peter murmurs. "You're doing so good."

Chris jabbed the needle into Stiles' neck and injected the poison, while Stiles kept begging Jackson to let him go. Though as soon as the syringe had emptied, Stiles went unconscious.

Once Stiles was unconscious, Jackson collapsed beside him, crying softly against his mate's shoulder. Peter lets him for a moment before nudging him away so he and Chris could move Stiles back to the chair and tie him again.

Stiles stayed unconscious for a good while before slowly starting to wake up again, groaning in pain.

Jackson is once again at his feet, unable to move away. "So any idea's on how to do this, Chris?" derek asks as Stiles comes too.

Stiles started to panic, when he realized he was tied down. "J-Jackson?" he asked. "What's going on...?"

"No, not really. I was planning on leaving it up to you, Scott and Peter. You're the alphas here," Chris replied, watching Stiles closely.

Jackson whines. "W-We're going to help you."

"The problem.is, we still have to deal with the stupid spirit once one of us takes it." Peter sighs.

"We would have to capture it, somehow," Chris said, not really sure what they would catch it with.

"Hurts," Stiles whimpered, tugging at the restraints, trying to get free. "Help me."

"We are helping you." Jackson whispers.

"Lets focus on the how to get it out first. Worry about the rest later." Derek says.

"Can you untie me? Please?" he asked. He just wanted to curl up against Jackson and sleep. He was so sore and weak, he just wanted to rest.

Chris sighed. "The scroll had said he would have to change, to expel it. The only way I can think of is the bite."

Jackson whimpers. "When this is all done, ill untie you, love. I promise."

"He's never wanted to be a wolf." Peter says softly.

"There's no choice now." Derek says.

"Jackson, please. Please. I haven't seen you in days, please," he begged.

"It's either this, or we kill him. And I don't think any of us want that," Chris said, looking to Scott for his opinion.

Jackson whines. "Soon, love. I promise."

Scott is watching Stiles and Jackson. "We can't kill him."

Stiles cried, his body shaking with exhaustion. "Just want to sleep..."

"He has to stay awake," Chris said to Jackson, before turning his attention back to the others. "So, who's going to do it?"

"I know you are love, but stay awake just a little longer? Okay? I promise you can sleep soon but not just yet."

"I will." Peter murmurs, stepping forward. It was only fitting really...

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, not too surprised that it was Peter who had volunteered.

Stiles forced himself to lift his head and look around, not sure what the others were talking about but he had a feeling it was about him.

Peter just nods silently. He kneels in front of Stiles, capturing his attention.

"Stiles. Are you aware of what's happening to you?"

Stiles was struggling to stay awake, but he did manage to focus on Peter, somewhat. "I don't know..."

"Stiles there's a demon possessing your body. The only way to get it out...is to turn you. I need an answer. Yes or no."

Stiles knew that he was sharing his mind with something else. It was dormant now, quiet. Not nagging at the back of his mind, telling him to do things or what it could do. "No."

Jackson whines. "Stiles this thing in you....it nearly got your dad killed the other day. The only other way to stop it...." He whimpers.

"Is to put you down." Peter finishes softly. "The fox cannot inhabit a supernatural creature...."

Stiles bit his lip, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "What if it can?" he asked quietly. "What if it doesn't work and it's just stronger and more dangerous?"

Peter rests his hand on Stiles neck. "It wont be. It can't stay in you, Stiles. Trust me."

Stiles shook his head. He was terrified it wouldn't work. There was no proof. Peter didn't have any proof that it would work. "No. I don't want it."

"You'd rather we kill you?" Ken asks curiously, and flinches away from Jacksons vicious snarl.

Stiles didn't answer at first, but eventually did nod.

"No. It's not him.talking!" Jackson says desperately, looking up at Peter.

"Jackso--"

"No! You have to bite him! He doesn't know what he's saying! Peter please!!"

"Jackson," Stiles said, trying to get his attention. "Please. I wanna go home. I'm so tired. I just wanna go home and sleep. Take me home."

Jackson sobs. "S-Say you'll take the bite. Then we can go home. I promise!"

"No. Just do this for me, please. Take me home," he begged, looking over to Peter. "Can I go home?"

Peter shakes his head. "You can't. Not until you take the bite." His hand moves to rest on Jackson's neck, who's sobbing against Stiles knees.

"I don't want it. Peter, please. Let me go. Let me say goodbye to my dad. I'm not gonna run away. I'm me. Right now. It... It's not here."

"Stiles, you can't say goodbye. I'm not giving you that option. You need to say yes. I don't want to force this on you. Do you really want to put your father through another death of a loved one?"

Stiles sobbed, shaking his head. "Just do it then. I'm not saying yes."

"I can't. Say yes. Stiles for your father. For Jackson. Say yes."

Stiles shook his head. "People died. I know they did. My dad almost died. No."

"Your father and Jackson need you to keep living."

"Please," he begged.

"He doesn't have to choose right now, Peter," Chris finally said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "As long as he stays awake, the poison will keep the nogitsune down. He has time."

Peter sighs and backs off. "It's not the nogitsune I'm worried about." he murmurs, looking at Jackson. "Im worried about how long Jackson can take the pleading..."

"Let him go home. Jackson can watch over him. Or John can, if Jackson can't. They can make sure he stays awake, while he thinks this through," Chris said, watching the two of them.

Peter shakes his head. "Both of them will let him sleep, Chris."

“John won't, if we explain the situation to him. Or we could send someone else with them. Allison? Or Scott?" he suggested. "Or both."

Peter shakes his head again. "He has to stay here." Peter was worried for everyone's safety. He wanted the demon where he could see him...

"At least untie the boy, then," Chris said with a sigh.

"And if something happens?"

"Allison and I are armed, and he's in a house full of werewolves. Nothing's going to happen."

Peter watches him and then sighs. "Jackson....release your mate."

Jackson doesn't even hesitate to snap the ropes.

Stiles is in Jackson's lap in seconds, arms thrown around him as he sobbed into his neck.

Jackson holds him close, hugging him tightly. "Im sorry. Im so sorry."

Stiles sobs slowly came to a stop, his grip around Jackson loosening as he started to fall asleep.

"No. Baby stay awake." Jackson says, shaking him a little.

Stiles groaned, his face still hidden in Jackson's neck. "Can't..."

"You have too baby. Please. For me. Stay awake."

Stiles sighed, pulling back to rub at his eyes.

Jackson watches him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Stiles kissed back, but only for a brief moment before pulling away to try to stand, wobbling and grabbing onto the chair for support.

Jackson stands with him. "Where are you going!?"

"Bathroom. I need a shower," he mumbled, wandering towards the hall. Apparently the nogitsune hadn't bothered to take care of its body at all while it was in control.

Jackson tilts his head and follows, sitting outside the bathroom to wait.

Peter sighs. "We have to do something. He can't stay awake forever..."

Stiles closed the door behind him and started up the shower, stripping and stepping inside.

"I know. Just let him have time to think. If you have to force it on him, then do it," Chris said, taking Peter's hand.

Peter squeezes his mate's hand. "What if it doesn't take, and all this is for nothing?" Jackson wouldn't live long if his mate died...

"It might not take. He's weak. And if he doesn't want it, it'll make it that much harder for it to work. His chances are slim as it is, Peter."

Peter sighs. "I can't lose anymore pack..."

"Give him time to think it through. Watch over him tonight. I have more of the poison, if he falls asleep and it wakes up. We'll keep it down. Don't worry," Chris told him, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away entirely. "The are syringes and more poison in my bag. I'm going to go talk to Deaton, see if maybe there's something else we can do."

"Be careful." Peter didn't really want his mate to go anywhere, let alone leave the safety of his den/home. But Chris could take care of himself, and he was needed here to much to go with his human.

"Worry more about yourself and everyone here. I'll be fine," he promised, leaving.

Stiles had started to doze off in the shower, the hot water relaxing him more.

"Stiles? Stay awake okay?" Jackson calls when he hears his mate's breath start to even out.

Stiles groaned, his forehead resting against the wall.

"Stiles please. Stay awake. Do you want me to come in there?"

"No," Stiles mumbled, pushing himself off of the wall. Even if he was barely conscious, he was aware enough to know that he didn't want Jackson to see the condition of his body.

Jackson frowns. "Stiles...It's okay...."

"No, it's not..."

"Stiles..."

Stiles just shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning against the shower wall.

"Just...stay awake."

"Trying," he mumbled, soon dozing off again.

"Stiles!" Jackson calls.

Stiles jumped, slipping and falling with a loud thunk followed by a sharp gasp of pain.

"Stiles!" Jackson yelps jumping into the room. "I'm sorry!" He whimpers, grabbing his mate and holding him close.

Stiles curled up against him, hiding his face in Jackson's neck. He hadn't wanted him to see. His body was covered in scars and scabs and bruises, a new one already starting to color up on his shoulder and side, from the fall.

Jackson whimpers as he sees the wounds but he just holds him closer, tighter. "It's okay..." He whispers, rocking them gently. "It's okay...It's okay..."

"I wanna go home," he said softly, barely even audible. "I wanna sleep in my bed, one more time. With you."

Jackson's body shakes as he holds him close. "Take the bite. Stiles please. I love you. I need you. Please stay with me forever..." He whimpers.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want it..."

"You're going to die without it, Stiles. Please."

"I know."

"Please, I don't want you to die...."

"I don't want to fight anymore, Jackson," he mumbled, pressing his face closer. "I just want to sleep..."

"T-Take the bite. Then you can sleep all you want..." Jackson whispers, his heart breaking.

"I'm so tired..."

"Take the bite..." Jackson whispers one more time.

Stiles was dozing again, not able to keep his eyes open.

"Stay awake..."

Stiles didn't wake up this time, his body relaxing against Jackson's.

Jackson stays still for a moment before grabbing the towel to wrap around his mate before taking him out to Peter. "H-He fell asleep."

"Set him down in the chair, we'll retire him." Peter says as they do so.

Stiles stayed asleep for a long while this time, even after they had tied him up again.

Jackson sits at his mate's feet, head resting in Stiles lap while Peter paces in front of them, unsure of what to do. He can feel the pack watching, and wishes he could send them all away.

"There has to be something else we can do," Lydia finally said, from her seat on the couch. "We can't kill him, but he's going to hate us all if we force him..."

"The only way to get the nogitsune out is if we turn him..."

"There has to be something else..." she said with a sigh.

"There's not." Peter sighs.

Stiles slept late into the night. Isaac set up their beds on the floor again, so those that could manage to get some sleep had a place to do so. He laid down and eventually managed to fall asleep. Allison and Lydia both got comfortable in their own makeshift beds, figuring they could get some sleep now and help watch over Stiles later.

Peter stayed up, half waiting for Chris to return, half watching Stiles. He'd set out more poison just in case.

Stiles only stirred for a moment, groaning softly in pain before falling back to sleep.

Jackson fell asleep against Stiles legs. Scott and Ken curled up against the girls as they slept. Even Peter eventually collapses against the couch from exhaustion.

Sensing the others were asleep, Stiles awoke. He broke free from his restraints once again and quietly sneaked out of Peter's apartment, heading for the hospital.

Jackson awakes with an oof as he hits the floor when Stiles flees. "S-Stiles? Babe?" He asks, sitting up and looking around. "Stiles!?"

Lydia sat up, slowly waking up when she heard Jackson. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking a moment to realize that Stiles wasn't there anymore. And neither was Chris's bag of weapons and poison.

"P-Peter!" Jackson calls. The alpha jerks awake in an instant. "He's gone!"

"Everyone up!" Peter calls. "Find him!" He says before taking off. They had to stop him. He couldn't let more innocents die!

Allison got up and grabbed her bow while everyone else woke up and got ready to head out.

Stiles had already made it to the hospital, the lights flickering as he walked inside, armed with one of the guns Chris had in his bag. The nogitsune was weak from the poison, and the hospital had more than enough people he could regain his energy from.

Peter and the pack chase him down, most having shift to their wolf forms to be fast. As they get to the hospital they shift back and run in.

"Stiles!?" Jackson calls.

Bodies were scattered around the hospital. Civilians, nurses, doctors, and even police, all dead. Stiles was further into the building, a couple floors up.

Jackson ignores everything, running after Stiles scent.

Allison followed closely behind him, bow drawn and ready to fire if she had to. She didn't want to, but Stiles wasn't Stiles and seeing all of the bodies... He needed to be stopped.

Peter races after them, warning the others to stay back. Jackson blindly follows his mate's scent until they catch up. "Stiles!"

Stiles turned around when he heard Jackson's voice, gun aimed directly at him. "Don't make us shoot you, little wolf," he warned. "These aren't regular bullets."

Allison drew her bow, standing beside Jackson. "That's enough, drop it."

"Stiles please I know you're tired, I know you don't want to fight! But please you can't let it keep killing! Please fight one more time!" Jackson yells out. Peter, sneaks through the shadows as the demon fox's attention is on the two. Hopefully he could get to Stiles and give the bite before one of them got hurt.

Stiles, the real Stiles, tried. But all he could accomplish was moving the gun away from Jackson before the nogitsune had pulled the trigger, shooting Allison instead. Her bow and arrow clattered to the ground as she fell, Lydia's scream echoing through the hospital's halls.

"No!" Jackson and Peter yell. Both jumping at the same time. Jackson catches Allison as she falls, and Peter tackling Stiles to the ground, swiftly delivering a bite to his shoulder. Jackson can hear Scott running toward them.

Stiles cried out in pain at the bite, his body soon collapsing as the nogitsune left his body. Isaac had met up with them just in time to capture it in a small box that Chris had given him when they met up at the hospital entrance.

Scott shoves Jackson away when he gets there, and Jack scrambles toward his own mate. "P-Peter, Alli!" Peter looks over at the human girl and frowns sadly.

"There's...nothing..."

"Bite her!"

"It's too late, Jackson...she's passed that point now..." Peter whispers.

Allison looked up at him, weakly grabbing onto him once he was there. "It's okay," she said softly. "I'm okay. I love you, Scott. Tell my dad I love him too..."

Scott shakes his head. "N-No! You're okay!"

Jackson holds his mate close, watching Scott. He'd never felt so sorry for the other boy...

Allison's grip on Scott's shirt loosened as her eyes slipped closed.

Lydia and the others, Chris included, finally caught up to them. "Is he...?" Lydia started, looking to Jackson and Stiles. She didn't have to ask about Allison, she knew.

Jackson hugs his mate close to his chest. "H-He's still alive for now...." He murmurs. Peter is sitting near his son and newest beta, one knee drawn to his chest. He's staring at the ground. He wasn't fast enough...he didn't save her....

Chris rushed over to Allison, lifting her up out of Scott's arms, holding her close. He wasn't able to stop the tears from falling.

Isaac spoke up from beside Peter, still holding onto the box tightly. "I told to him when he got here," he said quietly. "He and Deaton found a way to abort the change. Stiles can stay human."

Peter looks at Stiles. "Too late." He whispers...."The bite took...."

Isaac frowned. "Are you sure...?"

"Smell him." He murmurs. He sighs. "I'm sorry Stiles..."

Isaac sighed, looking over to Chris who was still hugging his daughter. "What should we do with this?" he asked, looking down at the box in his hands.

"The vault....Tell Derek to take it and put it in the vault." Peter whispers.

Isaac nodded and headed back over to Derek. "He said to put this in the vault," he said quietly, holding the box out to him.

Stiles was still unconscious, showing no signs of waking up any time soon.

Derek nods. "Come with me." He says, taking the box and heading toward the school.

"Jackson...take your mate home." Peter murmurs. Jackson weakly scoops Stiles up and walks out, slowly and like his legs are going to buckle at any moment. "The rest of you go home...there's nothing more you can do." Peter tells them.

Isaac followed after him, quiet.

Lydia didn't want to leave. At least, not without Scott. She held her hand out for him, hoping he'd be willing to leave. Chris hadn't moved or let go of Allison yet.

Scott looks up at her and then back to Allison. He slowly takes her hand, following her and Ken out of the hospital.

Peter can't look at Chris...it's his fault...

Lydia handed her car keys over to Ken, letting go of Scott's hand to get into the passenger seat. She felt numb. She knew it wasn't a dream. She could feel it, the loss. Just as she had felt the moment the bullets had hit her best friend.

The boys slide into the car and Ken drives off back toward Peters.

Lydia is quiet the entire car ride.

Chris didn't move from where he was, though the tears had stopped.

Stiles was slowly starting to wake up, his hand gripping at Jackson's shirt.

Jackson is almost to Stiles house, and he falls to his knees with soft sobs when he feels Stiles start to wake up, holding his mate close to him.

Peter swallows and finally dares to look up toward his mate.

Stiles made a soft noise, curling into him.

Chris was still looking down at her, his fingers combing through her hair.

"Stiles...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jackson whimpers.

Peter slowly starts to move closer. He wanted to comfort his mate, but....It was his fault she was dead...What could he do?

Stiles was quickly back to sleep, his grip loosening again.

"You're all I have left," Chris said softly, still not looking up at him.

Jackson was really just out side Stiles house, and he can see the door open, John coming out and running toward them. Jackson tells him that Stiles is okay but that he's turned. John helps him stand, leading him back inside. Jackson lays his mate on the couch and settles down to tell John what all happened.

"Ch-Chris....I'm sorry...I-It's my fault..." Peter whispers.

Stiles slept for a while longer before stirring again, rubbing at his eyes as he started to wake up.

"I shouldn't have left," Chris whispered. "If I stayed, this wouldn't have happened."

Jackson and John look at him as he starts to wake. "Hey, Kiddo." John greets softly.

"Ch-Chris...."

Stiles opened his eyes for a brief moment before quickly closing them again, turning to hide his face against the couch. "So bright," he groaned, his hands coming up to cover his ears. "And loud..."

"It's not your fault," Chris said, finally looking over at him.

Jackson and John get up and start turning off lights. John lights a candle and places it on the coffee table for light.

"Better?" Jackson asks softly as not to hurt Stiles ears.

Peter looks so lost and guilty. "It is... I should've made her wait...I should of been faster..."

Stiles opened his eyes again, blinking a bit as they came into focus. He nodded, moving to sit up. "What happened...?"

Chris shook his head, reaching over to pull Peter closer. "She wouldn't have listened to you..."

Jackson moves to sit next to him, letting his eyes glow blue so he could see. He tells him what happened...trying not to be too detailed.

Peter shuffles forward, pressing against his mate's side. "I should of been faster to stop the fox...."

Stiles' own eyes flashed blue in response to Jackson's, listening as he spoke. He was slowly starting to remember what had happened, his expression changing the second he remembered Allison.

Chris just shook his head, putting his arm around him. "It's not your fault..."

Jackson flinched when Stiles eyes turned blue, and he pulled his mate into a hug when the other remember Allison...

Peter falls silent. He was the alpha. He was supposed to take care of everyone. Protect everyone, and he didn't...couldn't...

Stiles pressed his face into Jackson's neck for a second before pulling away quickly, coughing. His senses were going crazy and he hated it.

Chris pressed a kiss to Peter's head, holding him close. After a while, he sighed and pulled away. "We should go..."

Jackson flinched as he felt the hate roll through the now strengthened bond. "S-Stiles...."

"Wh-What about...."

"What?" he asked, looking over at him.

Chris sighed, carefully laying her down. "She stays. The police will come, find her and everyone else, and contact the families. We don't know what happened."

"I'm sorry...I know you didn't want to be...." Jackson felt so guilty. This was all his fault some how. Briefly he wondered if Stiles could feel it as clearly as he felt Stiles' hate.

"A-Are you sure?" Peter whispers.

Stiles hadn't even fully realized at first. He thought that maybe it was the exhaustion making his senses go insane and making his emotions change so rapidly. But hearing Jackson say it, he couldn't help the growl that ripped through him his claws digging into his hands and eyes glowing blue again. "What?"

"No, but that's what we do. What we've always done," Chris said, standing up.

Jackson flinches away again. "I'm sorry..." He whimpers.

Peter looks down at Allison, slowly reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her pale face. "I'm so sorry..." He whispers to her, before standing.  
Stiles looked down at his hands, particularly at the claws. "Please tell me this is just another nightmare," he mumbled, willing his fists to relax to count his fingers, something that had become more of a nervous habit over the last week.

Chris took Peter's hand once he was standing, leading him back down to the main floor.

"I'd be lying..." Jackson whispers.

Peter squeezes his hand, following him out numbly. He knew he should gather the pack...make sure everyone was okay....but he was tired...

"Why? I said I didn't want this," he asked, more upset and hurt now than angry. "Should have let Argent shoot me..."

Chris brought him back to his apartment, where Lydia, Ken, and Scott were. Isaac was still out with Derek.

"Stiles Stilinski." John snaps at him. "This boy has done everything he could think of to protect and save you, even going against your wishes. He knew you didn't want to die, more than you didn't want to be a wolf. Stop talking like that."

"John..." Jackson whispers.

Peter looks at the three as they walk in, but once making sure they were okay, he ignores them, pulling Chris to his bedroom in silence.

Stiles flinched, looking over at his dad. He shook his head. He didn't know how to even begin explaining it to his dad. He had wanted to die. He'd made attempts that it had stopped. It was hell, and even now that he knew it was gone, could feel that it was gone, he was still terrified. Because he still wasn't alone in his own head. He just traded one monster for another.

Chris followed along without a word. Lydia was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to her chest, exhausted from crying.

"You're not a monster, Stiles." Jackson whispers. "That animal is apart of you...has been since you were born...it's just awake now. That's how Peter explained it..."

Peter lays on the bed in exhaustion...but knew he wouldn't sleep.

 

"Lyds...we should sleep." Ken whispers.

"Peter's a born wolf, Jackson," he snapped, instantly feeling guilty. "I want to go to bed... Will you come with me...?"

Chris took a moment to change out of his bloodied clothes before climbing into bed with Peter.

Lydia sighed, moving to lay down on the couch. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep.

Jackson flinched at Stiles snap. "S-Sure..." he whispers.

Peter presses close to Chris, closing his eyes. Sleep was impossible.

Ken tried to sleep as well but it seemed only the exhausted True Alpha was the one sleeping, but even his sleep was restless.

Stiles got up and headed upstairs, climbing into bed.

Chris wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He didn't even bother trying to sleep. He knew it wasn't happening. Every time he closed his eyes, she was all he could see.

Lydia eventually did fall asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. She hadn't expected it to be.

Jackson watches Stiles go. "Give him time to adjust Jackson...he'll come around." John tells him. Jack nods and stands to follow his mate.

Peter worked his fingers against the tension knots under Chris's skin.

Stiles was already curled up in bed, underneath the blankets.

Chris sighed, slowly starting to relax a little.

Jackson pulled off his clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Peter continues the message. He knew Chris wouldnt sleep, but he needed the human to relax...if only for a little while.

Stiles rolled to face him, still dressed except for his shoes. "I'm sorry..."

Chris grew more and more relaxed as the massage went on, his eyes slipping closed.

Jackson shakes his head. Stiles wasn't the one who should be sorry. None of it was his fault...

"I won't make you stay, if you want to leave..." he said quietly. "I get it if you wanna be with the others..."  
Jackson shakes his head again. "I'm exactly where I want to be." He whispers.

Stiles just nodded, rolling to face the wall.

"Can you feel them?" Jackson asks softly.

"Feel what?" he asked, pulling the blankets up closer around himself.

"The pack.....me...." Jackson looks over at him.

Stiles sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

Jackson swallows. "'M sorry...."

"You didn't do this to me. I'm not mad at you," he said with a sigh. "I'm cold, come here?"

But Jackson was the one who'd failed to help his mate...He whines softly and crawls toward him, slipping under the covers to curl around him.

Stiles pressed back against him, adjusting the blankets again. He just couldn't seem to get warm enough. And his head hurt, but he figured that was because of his senses being so sensitive.

Jackson holds him tightly, rubbing his hands under his mates clothing and over his skin to help warm him.

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

Jackson stays up, unable to sleep. He wondered how many of the pack was sleeping, and a quick look through the bonds told him only a few were.

Stiles dozed off, but only managed to sleep for a brief moment before jerking awake again.  
Jacksons arms tighten around him when he jerks, and he sighs, pressing a kiss to his mate's head.

Stiles rolled to face him, cuddling closer.

Jackson lets him, sighing softly.

"You should sleep," he said softly, frowning.

"You need it more than I do." Jackson whispers.

"I'll be okay. I'll sleep eventually... Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, moving closer to nuzzle against Jackson's neck. Now that it was expected, his strong scent didn't bother him quite as much.

Jacksons arms tighten around him in response. "I can't..." He admits softly.

“Why?"

"Too much has happened..."

Stiles sighed, wrapping his arms around him. "Have you slept at all in the last few days?"

"A little."

"How much?"

Jackson shrugs.

"You gotta sleep. Please?" he asked, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I won't sleep until you do."

"That's not fair. You haven't slept at all..."

"There's a reason for that," Stiles mumbled. "Every time I close my eyes... It is there. Telling me to do things, or what it's going to do to everyone if I don't let it in and it made me watch everything it did..."

"It's not here anymore Stiles. Its locked away forever."

"Then why do I still hear it?"

"It's not there. I promise. It's all gone now."

Stiles shook his head. "I can still see it. And hear it. It won't leave me alone."

"Stiles it's not there. Its gone. You have to believe that."

"Even if it's gone... I'm still not alone. I just have something else telling me what to do..."

"Stiles, the animal is you. It's always been apart of you. And he's not telling you what to do. He's giving suggestions, warnings."

Stiles sighed and shook his head.

"You don't have to fight this one..."

"Yes I do. I have to stay in control. I can't let something else take over again..."

"Stiles it doesn't want to take over. The wolf struggles to keep you in control just as much as you struggle to do so. The full moons aren't its fault."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "I can't lose control again..."

"You won't. Your wolf won't do anything you don't want. Not intentionally."

"Not intentionally?"

"Full moons are rougher on the wolves than on us."

Stiles sighed. "I want to be locked away, on the full moon. Where I can't hurt anyone..."

"You won't. We'll help you Stiles. But you have to trust your animal."

Stiles shook his head. "Lock me up. I don't care where. Just somewhere secure, where I can't get out..."

"Don't worry about it okay?"

"I can't help it," he said with a frown. He didn't know how to explain it to him without sounding horrible. He couldn't explain to him how badly he needed to stay in control.

"Stiles I know. It's okay. Trust me. Peter taught me control quickly. My first full moon was barely anything under his guide. We'll get you through this. I promise."

"I want to be locked up. Just do that, for me. Please."

"Okay...okay." Jackson tries to sooth.

Stiles sighed. "Try to sleep, okay..?"

"You first.”

Stiles sighed and pressed his face closer, closing his eyes.

Jackson slides his shut as well. He dozes on and off but he doesn't sleep.

Stiles tried to sleep, but he couldn't really get comfortable.  
In the morning, Jackson sits up and rubs his eyes. A glance to the bonds tells him most of the pack regathered at Peters and were milling around tiredly.

Stiles was already awake, still curled up against him. He managed to get some sleep, but it wasn't enough.

"Do you want to see the others?" Jackson asks softly.

"Not really..."

Jackson can't help but deflate a little. He knew Stiles hadn't wanted this, but he hoped he might still want to see his friends and loved ones.

He rubbed at his chest absently, feeling a few of the pack trying to check in on him and Stiles.

"What makes you think they'd want to see me, anyway? I killed Allison," he mumbled, not moving from where he was. "Scott probably hates me. Lydia too. And Argent... If he wanted to kill me before, he definitely does now. It's better if I just stay here..."

Jackson looks at him like he’s grown another head. "If that’s the case, why are they all pulling at the bonds and asking where you are and if you're okay?" The pack bonds felt so weird and hard to explain. Sometimes he could pick up on actual feels and thoughts from the other members of the pack, both human and wolf, and sometimes he could barely feel them there at all.

Stiles sighed. "They don't really want me there."

Jackson sighs frustratedly. "Get up. We're going to see them." He says, standing and shrugging back into his clothes.

Stiles sighed and got up, pulling on his shoes. He never had gotten changed that night, still fully dressed.

Jackson takes his hand and leads him out. He by passes the jeep, unsure of where its keys had gone, and heads toward Peters.

Stiles followed along in silence, trying to block out all of the extra sounds and smells he was picking up.

The door flies open before they even get there, and Scott is racing toward them, hugging Stiles tightly. "Stiles! We were worried when you and Jackson weren't here this morning! Are you  
okay!? How do you feel!?"

Stiles jumped, not expecting the hug he received. He'd expected claws and teeth, not a hug and concerned questions. "I... I don't know," he answered, not returning the hug. His senses were going crazy again, picking up on all of the sounds inside the apartment and all of the different smells.

Jackson roughly pulls Scott off his mate and shoves him away with a growl. "Don't overwhelm him."

"Everyone is waiting to see you." Scott says, ignoring Jackson.

Stiles just nodded, looking towards the door. He was scared. He didn't know what to expect from the others. He was already overwhelmed and he wasn't even inside the apartment yet.

Jackson takes his hand, lacing their fingers. "You can do this. I'm right here." He murmurs.

Stiles sighed and headed towards the door. He wasn't ready to face everyone yet. He could hardly even look at Scott.

Jackson follows him.

"Stiles." Ken greets with a grin. He's the first in apartment. Everyone seems to have spread out so they didn't overwhelm the newest shifter.

Stiles gave him a thin smile and wave. He still hardly knew the guy. He seemed nice enough, but he still wasn't sure if he trusted him much.

"When you are ready." Ken says, gesturing toward the kitchen where someone else is undoubtedly waiting.

Stiles nodded and walked further inside. Lydia was seated on the couch, Chris was still in Peter's bedroom, and Isaac stayed in the kitchen, keeping himself busy by cooking lunch for everyone.

"Isaac." Jackson greets as they walk through the door. "Smells good. Peter been teaching ya?"

"Derek, actually," Isaac replied, looking up to see them. Stiles stayed back in the doorway, not going in any further. They exchanged waves, but that was it. Stiles wasn't up to talking much and neither was Isaac.

Jackson hums and pulls Stiles through the other door and into the living room.

Stiles followed along, focusing more on trying to block out all of the sounds and smells and emotions than anything else.

"Lydia." Jackson greets.

Lydia got up to pull Jackson into a hug, before moving over to do the same to Stiles, though a little more hesitant. "How are you two doing?" she asked, looking them both over. Stiles looked better, healthier. More alive.

Jackson returned her hug. "Tired, mostly. Did you sleep much?"

Lydia shook her head. "None of us did, really. Most of us were worried about you two, and... We all had a long night."

Jackson nods. He looks at Stiles, before looking at Lydia. "You two want a minute to talk...?"

Stiles shook his head quickly, looking down. Lydia sighed and gave him one more hug before going back to her seat on the couch.

Jackson takes his hand again and presses on, meeting Peter just outside his own bedroom.

"Glad to see you two up and moving. How are you Stiles?"

Stiles followed along, sticking close to Jackson. "I'm okay," he mumbled. It was a lie, mostly. He wasn't okay. His senses were overwhelmed, his head hurt, and he felt sick. He couldn't wrap his head around why everyone was being so nice.

Peter holds his hand out for him. "I know you're overwhelmed. If we complete the bond, you'll be able to feel us and you won't feel so strained."

Stiles looked at his hand for a moment before shaking his head. He didn't deserve to be part of their pack. Not after everything he had done.

Peter doesn't move his hand. "Stiles, it's okay. You're one of us. You always have been. We all love you and want you to be with us."

"I don't get it. Why do you still want me around? Why is everyone being so nice to me? I killed half a hospital, and almost everyone in the police station. I killed Allison. You guys should hate me."

Peter shakes his head. "It wasnt you Stiles." He sighs. "But I'm not the one you need to hear it from." He puts his hand on the door nob.

Stiles shook his head quickly. He knew Chris was in there. He wasn't ready to face him yet. "Can we go home?" he asked, looking to Jackson. "I'm tired. I want to go home."  
Jackson looks at him. He takes his hand and kisses his mates knuckles. "You and him both need to talk. It's as much for Chris as it is for you Stiles..."

Stiles shook his head, pulling back. "I can't. Not yet. Please, not yet."

"Okay, okay. Easy." Jackson whispers, kissing him softly as Peter lets go of the door. "You should tie to Peter so you can anchor."

Stiles looked back over to Peter, eventually offering out his hand. He still wasn't so sure. He didn't want to be tied to the pack. Not when he felt the way he did. But he knew they weren't going to give up.

Peter watches him before taking his hand. He brings Stiles wrist to his mouth and gently bites. The flood of sudden bonds is like drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. Warm and perfect. Feels like home.

Stiles closed his eyes, sighing. He was able to relax a little, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty about it all. He pulled his wrist back, looking down at the bite as it started to heal. "That's it?"

"You'll have to strengthen each bond on your own, but yes. That's all. You'll be able to feel everyone and call for us if you need us. We can do the same for you now."

Stiles nodded, looking over to Jackson. "Can we go now...?"

Jackson nods. "Thanks Peter." He says before leading his mate out.

Stiles followed, staying close.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Stiles shrugged. "I guess."

Jackson leads him to his favorite diner and gets them a table in a secluded corner.

Stiles followed along, sitting down at the table. He wasn't really that hungry. He knew he had to eat, but his body had gone so long without.

Jackson orders one order of curly fries and two milkshakes, knowing neither of them were very hungry.

Stiles sat back, looking out the window.

When their food gets there, Jackson sips at his milkshake before biting a fry. "Love?"

Stiles mostly just stirred his milkshake, looking down at it. He was a mess of emotions, but tried to keep it hidden.

"Stiles?" Jackson calls again.

Stiles glanced up at him for a moment before looking back down at his shake.

"You should eat...even just a little."

Stiles sighed and grabbed a fry, eating it. Just the thought of eating made him sick, but he knew he had to eat something.

Jackson watches, sighing softly.

Stiles sipped at his milkshake, finally, still not looking up at him.

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm a murderer," he said quietly, gripping the milkshake glass a little too tightly.

Jackson shakes his head. "You're not Stiles. It wasn’t you."

Stiles shook his head, staring down at the glass. "It's my fingerprints on the gun. It's my face on all of the security cameras, showing me killing everyone..."

"But we all know the truth. It wasn’t you."

"That isn't going to matter when the police see the tapes and take me away. My dad can't protect me from this one," he said quietly with a sigh.

"Your dad is doing everything he can. So is Peter. It's gonna be okay."

"Should go to jail," Stiles mumbled. "Or Eichen House. I shouldn't be here."

"Stiles stop. Please. What happened wasn’t your fault. You dont deserve to go there."

Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles, please. What do I have to do to make you believe?"

"You can't."

Jackson flinches, looking down at the table.

Stiles sat back, his hands in his lap. He chewed at his lip, thinking for a moment before standing.

Jackson blinks. "Stiles?" He asks, getting up.

“Don't follow me," he said, finally looking up at him. "I need to be alone."

Jackson swallows. "But Stiles!"

Stiles just turned and left, heading outside. He didn't even know where he was going, but he needed to be alone. He needed silence.

Jackson watched him go, whimpering softly. He couldn't leave him alone... He waited a while before Stiles scent, shifting to his wolf form once they were away from people. He stays away, but still follows.

Stiles mostly just wandered, not having a real destination. He just wanted to be alone and hopefully let his brain shut down for a little while.

Jackson pads along after him, careful to stay just outside of Stiles radar. If the boy wanted, he could look into the bond and see that he was following, but Jackson didn’t think he would.

Stiles wandered deep into the wildlife preserve, eventually getting tired and sitting down under a tree. He hugged his knees up to his chest and rested his head there with a sigh, closing his eyes.

Jackson slows to a stop and lays down, listening to Stiles' heartbeat. He wanted so much to help...he just didn’t know how.

Stiles listened to the world around him, able to relax now that things were more quiet. All he could hear were chirps from the crickets and sounds of rustling leaves and heartbeats. It was soothing, and soon, he was dozing off.

Jackson listens to him sleep crawling forward until he can lay beside his sleeping mate.

Stiles slept well for the first time in weeks. He still had a nightmare, but it was mild compared to what he had been dealing with.

Jackson stays beside him, letting himself doze off.

Stiles started to wake up when the sun came up, rubbing at his eyes.

Jackson is still dozing beside him.

Stiles moved to stand up, his hand brushing against fur and he jumped, not realizing Jackson was there at first.

Jackson started to come to when Stiles bumped him. He stretches and yawns.

Stiles got up, frowning. "I told you not to follow me," he mumbled. He knew he would have anyway, but he wished he'd have listened.

Jackson blinks and pins his ears down, cowering away. I'm sorry....I-I was worried....

Stiles sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk again.

Jackson whimpers, staying where he is. He wished his mate would stop leaving...would let him help.

Stiles sighed, wondering again. "Come on," he said, motioning for him to follow.

Jackson hesitates, wondering if the boy really wanted him to follow.

Stiles walked a bit further before stopping, looking back at him. "You follow me out here when I don't want you to, and now that I ask you to, you won't?"

Jackson whines and cringes away again. He looked like a frightened animal curled up to bolt at the first sign of an attack. He wasn't afraid of his mate, but he was upset that his mate was annoyed at him.

Stiles sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Jackson... I'm sorry."

I just want to help... Jackson whimpers.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do," he said, moving to sit down again.

Jackson relaxes a little, but he doesn’t move closer. Just trust me. Trust Peter. We can help you if you let us.

Stiles sighed, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry..."

Jackson whines and slowly crawls forward until he's close enough to lick Stiles face.

Stiles ran his fingers through Jackson's fur, grabbing fistfuls to pull him closer, so he could hide his face against him.

Jackson lets him, licking at the back of his neck, the only part he can reach.

Stiles took long, deep breaths, slowly relaxing again. "I'm sorry..."

It’s okay...

Stiles shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Jackson pulls back a little to lick Stiles nose.

Stiles let him, but nuzzled back into his fur right after.

Jackson lets him, keeping close and keeping his mate warm.

Stiles eventually did pull back, leaning back against the tree. "It's quiet out here."

It's nice. Jackson says, laying down and putting his head in Stiles lap.

Stiles ran his fingers through Jackson's fur, closing his eyes. "It is."

Jackson sighs softly, closing his eyes.

"I really am sorry..."

It's okay, love.

Stiles sighed, looking down at him.

Jackson looks up at him.

"You're too nice to me."

Jackson chuckled softly. It's cuz I love you.

"I love you too," he said, smiling a little.

Jackson wags his tail.

Stiles leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

The wolf rumbles happily.

Stiles leaned back with a sigh. "The others, do they really not hate me...? They should, but... Scott didn't seem like it. Lydia was upset, but... She didn't hate me. I don't think so, anyway..."

None of them hate you Stiles. It wasn't you who did it. They all know that...I really think you and Chris need to sit down and talk things through. I think that would sooth your mind.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't really think so... I know you all think it wasn't my fault, that it wasn't me doing it all, but... It felt like it. There's a lot about this whole thing that none of you understand. You guys don't know what it felt like..."

Really? Jackson says blankly. I don't know what it feels like to not have any control. To be out killing people when I don't want to be. To be terrified of myself. Yeah I don't know anything about that. He sighs, flicking his ears. Stiles, I know how it feels. I was there during the kenima. I saw what it did. But you have to truly start believing it wasn't your fault if you're going to heal.

Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. He had almost forgot about that. He moved to lay down, cuddling up against Jackson's side. "But what you did... You didn't kill that many people. You killed Isaac's dad, but... I think he likes you more for that anyway."

Jackson cuddles against him. And the rest of the swim team. Stiles I didn't want to kill them, that's the point.

"I'm sorry," he said, nuzzling into his fur again. "Will you... Will you tell me about it? What it was like?"

Jackson takes a deep breath. I thought they were dreams at first. Nightmares. When you started telling me about the stuff, I knew it was really happening. I became more aware of it. It was awful. I was still me, but I didn't have control. I'd tell my body to do something, and it wouldn't. I didn't have a voice in my head telling me what it was going to do if I didn't obey. The only thoughts were my own. My body moved on it's own accord, no matter what I did. My will, my consciousness wasn't controlling my body. Others were...and that terrified me more than anything...Regular humans were controlling me and I couldn't stop it.

Stiles frowned, nodding. He wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I should have talked to you," he said softly. "I didn't think... I didn't think you'd understand. I forgot that you went through this too, sort of..."

Jackson nuzzles him. I wish you had talked to me....I was terrified because I didn't know what was happening to you...not until Chris said what it was controlling you. And I just wanted it out....so much so that I was prepared to do what I knew you didn't want....

Stiles sighed. "I wish I had talked to you. Maybe it would have been easier. Maybe I wouldn't have felt so alone."

It's over now. Jackson murmurs, licking Stiles cheek.

Stiles nodded, giving him a small smile. "I think... I'd like to talk about it. If youre willing to listen."

Of course, love.

"It started out with nightmares, like you said," he mumbled, petting Jackson's fur. "Nightmares I couldn't wake up from. And then I couldn't tell what was reality and what was a dream..."

Jackson sooths his tongue over Stiles arm as he speaks. Something changed?

Stiles nodded. "I started seeing things and hearing things. There was a voice in my head, telling me to... to let it in and I kept fighting it. Every time I did, things just got worse. I couldn't stay in control, and... I'd wake up in weird places. I thought I was going insane. But what was worse, it made me think I was sick..."

Jackson whines. Peter and I think that it manipulated the tests when you took them...We could smell that you weren't sick but we couldn't get the humans to really believe us...

"Dad said the scans looked exactly like my mom's. Identical. It knew, and it used it against me," Stiles said quietly. "After that, I didn't have much control. I tried, but I was so tired. I gave up, let it take over..."

Jackson sighs softly.

"The last time I really had any control was when you guys forced it down, but even then, I was so tired, it hardly even mattered," he said with a sigh. "I wanted to die. I didn't want it hurting anyone else..."

I felt so terrible. I wanted to let you go. I wanted to do whatever you asked of me....But I couldn't. We had to get rid of it...

"I know," Stiles said, tightening his arms around him. "After that, the only time I had any control at all was when you were talking to me, and I..."

Jackson nuzzles him. There was no use telling him Allison wasn't his fault. Part of him would always carry that burden, even if he eventually forgave himself.

"It was going to pull the trigger. It was going to shoot one of you," he said softly. "I made a decision..."

Jackson sighs. If It had been me that the demon shot...you'd have died not long after...I don't know if the demon knew that or not...

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think so. It didn't know a lot about wolves. Just what I knew."

Jackson sighs. It's all over now...

Stiles sighed and nodded. "I want to believe that, but... I don't know. I still see it, and hear it. I know it's not there, I don't feel it there anymore, it's still bothering me..."

I wonder if Peter could go in...and erase it from your mind... Jackson hums.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want him inside my head."

Stiles....If he can take the images and voices out of your mind...

Stiles shook his head again. "I don't want him in my head."

Okay...

"I remember now, though. I had plenty of time to think and really try, and I think it helped me, at least a little," he said quietly, smiling a little. "I remember being friends, before."

Jackson tilts his head in surprise. Y-You ... remember?

"Most of it, I think. It's a little fuzzy, but I remember most of it."

Jackson licks his face. Awesome!

Stiles smiled a little wider, pressing a kiss to his muzzle. "I think it was the whole brain scan thing that made me really try. Mostly tried thinking about my mom... But then I remembered you."

I'm glad you remember. Jackson says, his tail waving.

"I'm sorry I forgot in the first place."

It's okay. Jackson says, licking his face again.

"It's really not. We were best friends and I just... Forgot you."  
You went through something traumatic.

Stiles sighed. "I'm still sorry."

Jackson licks his face once more. I forgive you.

Stiles nodded, hugging him again.

Jackson lets him, putting a paw around him. Are you ready to head back home?

Stiles bit his lip. Was he? He was pretty content where he was. Sure the ground hurt and it was cold, he was pretty sure his toes were numb by now, but it was quiet and so calm.

Jackson noses at him. You need a shower and a change of clothes. He chuckles.

Stiles sighed and sat up. "I guess..."

Jackson nuzzles him. "We can always come back after you get a goodnights rest. This can be our spot.*

"I slept better out here than I did at home," he mumbled, getting up to start walking back towards home.

Jackson follows. I know. But even weres can catch hypothermia.

"Then we can build a fire," he said with a shrug. He knew it wasn't realistic, it was getting colder and colder at night, they shouldn't be sleeping outside.

Jackson just rubs against his leg as they walk.

Stiles walked with him, quiet the rest of the trip. He headed inside once they got back to his house, locking up after they were both inside.

Jackson shifts and wraps his arms around his mate from behind. "Want me to shower with you?" He asks teasingly.

"If you want to," Stiles replied honestly. He didn't really want to be away from him now anyway.

Jackson hums, kissing his neck. "Then let’s go. You're freezing." He chuckles, pulling his mate up the stairs.

Stiles followed along, kicking off his shoes along the way. Once they were in the bathroom, he started up a hot shower and grabbed them both a couple towels.  
Jackson starts pulling off his clothes before going after Stiles, letting his fingers skim along the cool skin as he takes the other's clothes off.

Stiles let him, looking him over. It felt like it had been too long since they were really together, without the fear of something taking over his body. He wanted to enjoy every minute he had with him.

Jackson leans in and kisses him deeply, hands resting on his mate's hips.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss, maybe a little more desperately than he had intended.

Jackson doesn't seem to mind, kissing him deeply and just as desperately before forcing himself away so they could step under the spray of the water.

Stiles followed him into the shower, not taking his hands off of him. He pressed himself close again, as soon as they were under the water, sighing in relief. He'd been so cold, the warm water felt amazing.

Jackson chuckles. "I can think of a way to warm up your insides." He rumbles, mouthing at Stiles neck.

Stiles tilted his head back, his eyes slipping closed with a soft moan.

Jackson nips and sucks at his neck, getting lower and lower.

Stiles gripped at Jackson's shoulders to keep himself upright, looking down at him.

Jackson nips at his mates nippes, soothing them with his tongue before moving lower, kissing his belly button before licking his member.

Stiles moaned and arched into him, his hand moving to Jackson's hair as he moved lower. His hips jerked forward at the feeling of Jackson's tongue on him, his hand fisting in his hair.

Jackson takes him into his mouth, letting him thrust forward as he sucks.

Stiles tried to stay still, but he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into Jackson's mouth.

Jackson takes him all the way into his mouth before relaxing his throat so Stiles could thrust against him.

Stiles' moans grew louder, his hips moving faster.

Jackson smirks and continues sucking, his hand moving upwards to gently probe at his mate's entrance.

Stiles moaned, his hips stuttering in their movements.

Jackson slips a finger into his mate, licking at the base of his member.

Stiles rocked back against his finger, his hand in Jackson's hair tightening.

Jackson sucks on his member as he thrusts his finger in and out of him.

Stiles rested his head back against the wall, eyes closed. "J-Jackson," he breathed, getting close.

Jackson hums around his member, finger rubbing against his sweet spot.

Stiles cried out as he came, his body tensing.

Jackson swallows around him, continuing to rub his prostate through his release before drawing back and grinning up at him.

Stiles relaxed back against the shower wall, panting heavily. He tugged at Jackson's hair, trying to guide him to stand.

Jackson complies, carefully climbing to his feet and leaning against his mate.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him, leaning in for a kiss.

Jackson kisses him deeply.

Stiles pressed close, moaning softly into the kiss.

Jackson lets his hands skim over his mate's sides and back as they kiss.

Stiles hooked a leg around him to draw him closer, rocking his hips against him.

Jackson kisses down his mate's neck, leaving bruises once more as he gently thrusts against him.

Stiles tilted his head back to rest against the wall again, letting out breathy little moans. "Jackson," he moaned, pulling him even closer. "Please, fuck me."

Jackson, not needing to be told twice, lifts Stiles' legs to wrap around his waist. "Do you need stretched anymore?" He asks.

Stiles shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck. It had been weeks and really, he did need more, but he was impatient and desperate and his healing would take care of it.

Jackson nods but he goes slow as he presses into his mate.

Stiles hissed in pain, blunt human nails digging into Jackson's shoulders.

Jackson presses all the way in, moaning softly into Stiles' neck. He sits still once he's all the way in.

The pain eased as his healing kicked in, his body relaxing. He rocked his hips against him with a moan, trying to get him to move.

Jackson shudders and moans, quickly setting a fast rhythm with his hips.

Stiles moaned loudly, his grip tightening around him. "Harder," he breathed, resting his head back against the wall.

Jackson complies, his thrusts becoming near brutal.

"Oh fuck," he cried out, claws digging into Jackson's skin.

Jackson moans at the pain, biting into his mate's shoulder in response. He angles his hips to strike Stiles' prostate.

Stiles came hard with a scream of both pain and pleasure, his body trembling.

Jackson followed, moaning loudly as he spilled into his lover.

Stiles held onto him, resting his forehead against Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson held him close as they came down from their high.

Stiles panted against his neck, keeping his arms and legs wrapped around him.

Eventually, Jackson manages to clean them both off without releasing his mate before stepping carefully out of shower.

Stiles helped the best he could, holding on tightly. "Tired," he mumbled, pressing his face closer against him.  
Jackson quickly dries them off before carrying his mate to bed and laying them down.

Stiles laid back and pulled him down with him.

Jackson curls up against his mate with a soft rumble.

Stiles pulled the blankets up around them, pressing himself up close against him.

Jackson nuzzles him, soon drifting off to sleep.

Stiles eventually dozed off too, so relaxed and warm.

In the morning, Jackson slowly comes too with a yawn.

Stiles was still sound asleep, curled up against him.

Jackson smiles and stays with him until he wakes up.

Stiles yawned, pressing his face against Jackson's chest.

Jackson rumbles softly, his hands gently rubbing over Stiles skin.

Stiles rubbed at his eyes, reaching out to wrap his arms around him.

Jackson lets him. "Mornin, love."

Stiles leaned in for a kiss, wiggling closer.

Jackson chuckles and kisses him.

"Slept great," he mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

Jackson rumbles softly. "Me too."

Stiles smiled, still sleepy. "Breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Food," he said with a shrug. "Don't care. Not a lot though, 'cause I don't think I can eat a lot..."

Jackson nods. "You know you'll have to let me go to make breakfast." He chuckles.

Stiles frowned, keeping his arms locked around him.  
Jackson laughs softly and kisses his forehead.

Stiles wiggled closer, hooking his leg around him to keep him in place. "Can eat later."

Jackson laughs. He makes no attempt to move. "I dunno. I’m getting kinda hungry." He said teasingly.

Stiles groaned and tightened his grip.

Jackson just chuckles.

Stiles moved to climb over him, laying down on top of him.

Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles waist.

Stiles kissed his jaw, nuzzling into his neck.

Jackson hums softly, rubbing his hands over Stiles skin.

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes.

Jackson lets them lay there a while longer before sighing. "We really should go eat.”

Stiles sighed and rolled off of him.

Jackson sits up and looks at him, tilting his head. "After we eat we can come back here and cuddle.”

Stiles nodded, sitting up.

Jackson leans over and kisses his cheek before getting up to dress.

Stiles eventually got up and got dressed too.

Jackson heads downstairs and makes a small batch of pancakes and sausage patties.

Stiles followed after him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and hiding his face in his neck again.

Jackson lets him, humming softly as he cooks.

Stiles kept himself attached to Jackson's back, chin resting on his shoulder to watch while he cooked.

"I seem to have a growth on my back. Maybe I should get that checked out." Jackson chuckles as he plates the food.

"Nah. Totally healthy," Stiles mumbled, only letting go to take his plate from him.

Jackson laughs, taking his plate over to the table and sitting down.

Stiles followed him, sitting down and starting to eat a little, taking his time.

Jackson takes his time eating, one hand laced through Stiles.

Stiles felt much better now, well rested with some food in his stomach. He didn't eat a lot, only eating as much as he knew his stomach could handle.

Jackson takes their plates to the sink to wash once they were done. "So. More cuddles? Or would you like to go out?"

Stiles got up and followed after him. "I don't really want to go anywhere..."

Jackson hums, wrapping his arms around his mate. "Movies and cuddles it is then." he grins.

Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms around him in return.

Jackson kisses him deeply. "Wanna pick out a few movies while I build us a den?"

Stiles returned the kiss, nodding once he pulled away to go over to the DVD case, picking out a couple movies, popping in the first one.

Jackson quickly builds a den for them in the living room that consisted of every pillow and blanket that smelt like them. Once he was finished he crawled in and opened his arms for his mate.

Stiles crawled over to him, curling up against him. He grabbed the remote and pressed play, wiggling to situate himself in Jackson's lap, leaning back against him to watch the movie.

Jackson wraps his arms around him and sighs contently watching the movie.

Stiles watched in silence, more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

Jackson suddenly feels a tug at the bond connecting him to Peter and sighs, trying to ignore it.

Stiles started to doze, wiggling to curl up more in his lap.

Jackson's arms tighten around him as he tries to ignore Peter's calls.

Stiles whined softly, looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Peters calling." Jackson sighs, nuzzling against him.

"What do you mean? I don't hear your phone," Stiles said, frowning.

Jackson shakes his head. "He's pulling on the bond that ties me to him."

"Oh. What does he want?"

Jackson shrugs. "I dunno....he'll probably show up here eventually, since I have no plans of leaving this house."

Stiles settled back down against him, laying his head on Jackson's chest. "Okay... But if you want to go see what he wants, we can..."

Jackson shakes his head. "Nah, it doesn't feel panicked, so he probably just wants a check up."

Stiles nodded, getting comfortable again.

It takes a few hours, Stiles and Jackson through their second movie when Peter finally lets himself into the house. "Now I see why you were ignoring me." He hums going to sit outside the den as Jackson presses pause.

Stiles looked up, making a face. "How did you get in? It was locked."

Peter just raises an eyebrow.

"What do you need, Peter? We were hoping for a lazy day."

"Just checking in. The others are complaining about barely being able to feel Stiles' bonds."

Stiles frowned. He didn't really feel anything. He felt Jackson, somewhat. He recognized their bond only by emotions that he knew weren't his.

Jackson sighs, arms tightening around him.

"Tomorrow I want you two there for pack bonding."

Stiles sighed. He didn't really want to go anywhere. He was feeling better. Seeing the pack would make it harder on him.

"Can we not?" Jackson asks, feeling Stiles' emotions. "Or maybe one at a time?"

Peter hums. One at a time might be better... "Stiles?"

Stiles just shook his head. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay where they were, in the quiet safety of his house, where everything smelled like them and home.

“Would it be easier for one of them to come here? Scott? Lydia maybe?" Peter asks.

Stiles shook his head again, faster. They, along with Chris, were the people he least wanted to see.

Peter sighs. "How about we start with Ken?"

Stiles thought about it a bit before nodding. Ken was safe. He didn't know Allison.

Peter nods. "I will send him here tomorrow at noon."

Stiles nodded, relaxing back against Jackson again.

Peter sighs and stands. "Alright you two, I'll check in on you two later."

"Bye Peter." Jackson says as Peter leaves, pressing play.

Stiles nodded, watching Peter leave before fully relaxing again, turning his attention back to the movie.

Jackson sighed and nuzzled against his neck, placing a soft kiss there.

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not ready to talk to them yet..."

"Start with Ken. It’ll be easy. We don’t really know him. No emotional attachments."

Stiles nodded. "Then maybe Isaac and Derek?"

Jackson nods. "And then Peter. We'll work up to the last three. It’ll be okay."

Stiles nodded. "It'll be okay," he said softly, mostly for himself. He was still uncomfortable with the idea but he knew he had to talk to them eventually.

Jackson kisses his cheek. "It’ll be okay." He promises.

Stiles sighed and rolled to cuddle against him, pressing his face against him.

Jackson holds him close, gently rubbing his fingers over Stiles' back.

Stiles wiggled to be able to watch the tv while he cuddled.

A few hours later Jackson’s stomach growls. "I’m thinking greasy burgers and curly fries for dinner." he grins.

Stiles nodded. "Diner?" He asked, sitting up. He stretched with a yawn.

"I can run and get it if you'd rather eat and cuddle instead of going out. But im good for both options."  
“We can go. I'm okay with going out to the diner, I just don't want to talk to anyone."

Jackson nods, kissing him. "Let’s go then." he grins.

Stiles returned his kiss and got up, pulling on his shoes.

Jackson grabs the keys to his car that Peter had brought over and shoves his shoes on. "Ready?"

Stiles nodded, taking his hand.

Jackson led him out to the car, soon driving off toward the diner and getting them a booth.

Stiles got in and looked out the window as they drove. He sat down in the booth and got comfortable once they were there, waiting to place their orders and eat. He was actually hungry for once.  
Jackson grins, sensing his hunger. "I’m so glad you're feeling better."

"Mostly. Slept pretty well last night. My brain kind of shut off after... You know," Stiles said, looking down at his menu. He really shouldn't have been embarrassed.

Jackson chuckles. "I’m glad. You’re healing."

"I am feeling better. Not a lot, but I am. More... Normal, I guess. Still have nightmares, but they're not as bad."

Jackson takes his hand and laces his fingers through his. "Good." he smiles.

Stiles gave him a small smile in return. He still felt guilty, and he still couldn't look at Scott and Lydia and definitely not Chris. He was dreading the day word got out about him being on the cameras.

Jackson tilts his head slightly, watching him. "So, I should tell you once more not to worry about the camera's." Jackson said softly. "Peter and John got Melissa to give them the tapes and I guess Ken went through and blurred your face out of them. He made sure there was a camera glare over your head for the whole thing, front and back. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Stiles sighed. "But what if someone saw me...? What if they tell people? The whole town will know. And even if they don't have proof, everyone will still know and they'll all hate me. Not a lot of people like me to begin with, it won't take much to convince them."

"Stiles, no one outside the pack saw." Well...no one outside the pack that saw was still alive...but Stiles didn't need to hear that.

"But what if someone did, and got away? What if it didn't notice and they got away and they just haven't spoken up yet?"

"Stiles, trust me okay?" Jackson says, squeezing his hand.

Stiles sighed and nodded, looking down at their hands. He was still worried. Someone had to piece it together eventually, rat him out.

"Everyone's working hard to keep it quiet. It's gonna be okay."

Stiles just nodded. He didn't know what they were going to do if someone did know.

They're food arrives pretty much right after Jackson says that.

Stiles took his hand back to eat, staying quiet.

"Do you want to go somewhere after this?" Jackson asks halfway through their meal.

Stiles shrugged. "Like where?"

 

"Well..."

"Not Peter's."

"I know. I was thinking maybe the museum or something."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. That's fine."

Jackson smiles. "Cool." He says, finishing his food.

Stiles soon finished his food too, sitting back with a sigh.

Jackson hums. "Delicious." He says, laying down a bill on the table.

"Ready to go?" he asked, sliding out of the booth to stand.

"Yup." Jackson stands, taking Stiles' hand and leading him out.

Stiles followed him out, holding his hand.

Jackson releases him to slide into the car, heading toward the museum once his mate was buckled in.

Stiles got in and buckled, looking out the window as they drove.

Jackson sighed softly and took Stiles' hand as he drove, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Stiles smiled a little, looking over at him.

"I love you." Jackson murmurs.

"I love you too," he replied. He didn't deserve it, though. Even if he knew it to be true, he could feel it through what he assumed was their bond, but he still didn't think he deserved it. He'd forgotten about him. And after everything that had just happened, he was amazed anyone liked him.

Jackson parks in the museum parking lot and slides out of the car, taking his mate's hand again as he leads him inside.

Stiles got out and followed along. It had been a long time since he had been to a museum for fun.

Jackson pays their way in and leads him slowly inside. He didn't care much for history or whatever, but he knew Stiles liked it.

Stiles walked along with him, looking around. He knew Jackson had basically no interest in history, but he was glad that he cared enough to put up with it.

Still, Jackson managed to make it fun, goofing off around the exhibits and reading off what things said.  
Stiles smiled, watching and listening to him.

At the end of it, Jackson leads him over to the gift shop, looking around. "Want anything?"

Stiles looked around once they got to the gift shop, shaking his head. "Not really. I don't really need anything."

Jackson tilts his head. "So? Not about needing something." He grins, and flops a hat onto his mate's head.

Stiles made a face, moving the hat to Jackson's head instead. "Not a big fan of hats."

Jackson chuckles and takes it off, returning it to it's place. "Then let’s find something else." He says, wandering away to look at other stuff.

Stiles followed along, looking around at everything. There really wasn't anything he'd use, aside from maybe a pen, book, or a t-shirt.

Suddenly, Jackson throws a scarf around his mate's neck. He grins and snaps a photo on his phone. "Cute."

Stiles was amused, though he tried not to look it. "I'm not Isaac, I don't wear scarves unless it's actually cold outside."

Jackson laughs, flicking it off his mate. "He does wear too many scarves."

"Totally not necessary in ninety degree weather," Stiles mumbled, putting the scarf back.

Jackson chuckles and puts a flower ring on his head instead, snapping another photo. "Yup. That one is definitely my new lock screen." He grins.

"Hey! No, delete that," Stiles said, tossing the flower back where it belonged and trying to grab for Jackson's phone.

Jackson grins and holds it above his head. "Not a chance!!" He laughs.

"Oh, come on," he whined, still trying to grab it from him.

"Nope! It's my favorite one!" He grins, shoving the phone into his pocket.

Stiles pouted. He'd just have to delete it later.  
Jackson chuckles and looks around. "Want some candy or something?"

"Candy's good," Stiles replied, heading over to the candy selection to pick something.

Jackson follows, reaching over to pick up a few different things.

Stiles picked out a couple candy bars before turning back to Jackson.

"Ready?" Jackson asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so."

Jackson heads over to the check out, paying for all their candy before taking the bags in one hand, Stiles' hand in the other and heading back outside. "Oh...It's raining." Jackson says, looking up at the sky as the drops fall gently around them.  
Stiles followed him back outside, frowning at the rain. "So I guess no nap time in the preserve tonight," he said with a sigh. He'd been hoping to go back, to enjoy the silence.

Jackson looks at him and sighs, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to kiss his temple. "We'll go back as soon as it's dry enough." He promises.

Stiles leaned against him with a nod. "So, what now? Should we go home?"

Jackson tilts his head. "I suppose. Watch some more movies and eat our snacks in our den."

"Seriously gotta delete that picture. You can take a less embarrassing one for your lockscreen. Don't even care what it is."

Jackson races out to the car, sliding in. "It's not happening. I love that picture." He laughs.

Stiles got in and buckled. "I wasn't even ready. Delete it and I'll pose for another picture."

"Nope. You're beautiful when you aren't posing." He chuckles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That picture was not beautiful."

"You're always beautiful Stiles." Jackson said with a grin.

"Lies," Stiles said, shaking his head.

Jackson pulls into Stiles drive way and fishes out his phone, pulling up the few pictures he took. There's camera glares where Stiles eyes are but they don't take away from the beauty. Jackson sets the one with the flowers as his lock screen. "There." He grins.

Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing for the phone again. "Take some with my eyes closed or something, you can't even see that it's me."

Jackson keeps it out of his reach. "I like it." He argues. "It's pretty.”

"Can take prettier pictures."

"These pictures are pretty. You should just learn to like them."

Stiles rolled his eyes again. "We can take prettier pictures, that don't involve me wearing a flower thing."

"But the flower thing is pretty." Jackson pouts teasingly.

"You could take pictures of me that don't involve me wearing anything," Stiles replied, looking over at him. "If that's enough incentive to delete that stupid picture."

Jackson frowns at him. "Do you seriously hate it so much to make me delete it?"

"Okay, don't delete it, but you seriously should change the lockscreen. You can't even see my face."

"I know what your face looks like, no one else has to know...." Jackson says softly. Did it really upset him that much?

"Then what's the point in having it if you can't see me?" he asked, making a face. It didn't bother him that much, really, until he saw the effect his eyes had on the camera.

"It's not about being able to see you. It's about bringing up the memory of that moment."

Stiles sighed. "Okay, I guess."

Jackson sighs. "Do you really want me to take it off...?" He asks softly.

"I guess not, if you really want to keep it."

"Let’s just go watch movies." Jack says, sliding out of the car.

Stiles got out, heading inside the house. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jackson says, pulling him close as they head inside.

Stiles sighed, pulling away to get some movies out. He sat down in the den, pressing play on the movie. "It's the eyes," he said with a sigh. "It bothers me."

Jackson slips into the den, wrapping his arms around his mate. "Why?"

Stiles settled back against him. "I'm not human anymore."

Jackson pulls out his phone and clicks open the camera on them, snapping the photo. Both their eyes glare back at the camera. "We can not be human together." He murmurs, kissing his cheek.  
Stiles frowned, looking away from the camera.

"Stiles, it's okay." He whispers.

"No, it's not. What color are they?"

Jackson sighs. "It doesn't matter." He whispers, tucking his face against Stiles' neck.

Stiles bit his lip, frowning. He knew. He hoped they weren't, but he knew. He'd been avoiding mirrors.

"It doesn't matter, okay? It doesn't matter." Jackson whispers, arms tightening around him.

"It does. It does matter."

Jackson shakes his head. He hadn't wanted Stiles to go through the guilt he did, of having blue eyes. He hated it...  
Stiles pressed his face into Jackson's neck, closing his eyes.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want this..."

"I know....I'm so sorry."

"I wanted to stay human. I had magic. I could have learned how to use it, help protect the pack..."

"I think you could still use it, if you wanted...And you can still protect people Stiles. You're so much stronger now...."  
Stiles shook his head. "I don't think so, I don't feel it anymore..."

"We'll just have to find it again."

Stiles sighed. "I don't think we can..."

"We can try. Just gotta believe."

Stiles sighed and nodded.

Jackson hugs him tightly.

Stiles pressed his face into his neck, trying to relax.

"I love you. We'll make it work, I promise."

"I love you too," he mumbled.

Jackson reaches over and pops open a bag of candy, offering it to him.

Stiles reached in and took a small handful, snacking on it.

Jackson snacks on it as the movie plays. -le small time skip- The next day, just about noon, Jackson tilts his head, him and Stiles in their den once more. "Ken is here." He hums just before there's a knock on the door.

Stiles sighed when he heard the knock, getting up to open the door. "Hey," he said quietly, letting him inside.

Ken smiles brightly. "Hi!" He says stepping into the house and looking around. "Nice place. Cozy." He smiles.

"Don't be a suck up, Ken." Jackson calls teasingly.

"I'm not!" Ken whines with a grin.

Stiles closed the door and went back to the den, curling up against Jackson again.

Ken follows sitting outside the den. "So?"

"Just hush up and watch the movie Ken. We'll play video games after." Jackson says and Ken nods.

Stiles kept quiet, watching the movie. He didn't really know what to talk about. He didn't know what to do.

After the movie, Jackson slips from the den to set up a video game, giving both of the other two wolves controllers. "Have fun." He says, slipping off to the kitchen to make lunch.

Stiles looked up at him, staying where he was even if he wanted to attach himself to Jackson's side again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just making lunch." Jackson assures with a smile. Ken watches them with a small tilt of his head before looking at their game.

Stiles sighed and nodded, turning his attention to the video game.

Ken seems a little awkward at first, keeping quiet as they play, but soon gets into with a grin and jokes and laughs.

Stiles kept quiet at first too, but eventually started opening up at least a little bit. Though he was mostly just sarcastic and joking back with him.

Ken doesn't seem to mind as he enthusiastically plays and jokes. Jackson watches with a small smile, feeling the bonds strengthen around him.

Stiles was still a little unsure about Ken. He seemed okay, but he didn't trust easy.

Ken bounces in his spot with a child-like grin as they play. Eventually Jackson takes two plates of taco's out to them, giving one to Ken and the other holding both his and Stiles' food. "We'll watch another movie while we eat." Jackson says putting something on.

Stiles sat back with Jackson to eat, content. He was feeling a bit better knowing that he possibly had another friend, even if he didn't completely trust him yet.

Jackson wraps an arm around him as they eat. Ken lays across the front of the den, eating as he watches the movie happily. He was really enjoying himself.

Stiles ate his food in silence, watching the movie. He finished his food not long after, settling in against Jackson while they watched.

Once the movie ended, Ken looks toward the other two. "Now what?"

"More video games?"

"Do you wanna play this time?" Stiles asked, grabbing the controller and holding it out for Jackson.

Jackson tilts his head. "How bout a game we can all play? Like Mario Cart?"

"Yes!" Ken grins. "I will totally kick both your asses!"

"Probably will," Stiles said, getting up to put the game in and grab another controller before sitting back down in Jackson's lap.

Jack moves his arms so they’re in front of Stiles but out of his way. "I dunno, Ken. I’ve played a lot of Mario Cart." He grins.

"I’m the champion back where I come from. No way you’re gonna beat me!"

"I'm rooting for Jackson. For obvious reasons," Stiles said with a grin, getting the game started up.

Ken pouts. "Pffft."

Once everyone selects their characters and tracks, the races begin. Jackson and Ken struggle to outdo each other, both yelling in frustration or triumph depending on whos winning.

Stiles played but kept quiet, mostly just listening to the two of them. He mostly stuck in the back to avoid running into them.

When Ken starts boasting proudly about a win, Jackson jumps on him with a snarl and they start up a mock fight, rolling on the floor as they try to pin each other.

Stiles stayed out of the way, watching them wrestle with an amused smile.

Jackson finally pins Ken with a growl, before both start laughing. Ken looks over at Stiles. "We should all spar, work on our skills and start teachin ya."

Stiles shook his head. "No thanks," he said, staying where he was.

Jackson hums. "It’s probably a good idea, Love. At least come outside and watch us spar?"

Stiles sighed. "I'll watch, but I don't wanna join in."

Jackson sighs softly. Maybe Stiles would be more willing if it was just the two of them. "Come on then." He says, climbing to his feet and offering his hand to Stiles.

Stiles took his hand and brought them to the backyard, so they could spar in privacy.

Ken and Jackson test the ground from the rain the night before. It was still a little muddy and slippery. "So how good are ya at this?" Ken asks, turning to face Jackson.

"Not much. Haven’t been a wolf for very long."

"Ill try to go easy on ya then." Ken grins. "You first."

Jackson sets himself before charging at Ken who easily slips around him, sticking a leg out to trip Jackson. But the dirty blonde wolf jumps off his hands and launches a kick that Ken barely catches.

"Not bad!" Ken grins.

Stiles sat down outside on the concrete where it was dry, getting as comfortable as he could to sit back and watch. He didn't want to join in. He couldn't control it at all. He couldn't even focus his senses, let alone tell his claws and teeth to come out and actually have them listen.

Jackson and Ken continue, soon becoming muddy and both pant.

"Stiles, come here." Ken calls with a smile.

Stiles sighed and got up, walking over to them. "What?"

"Stand here." Ken directs, stepping out of the spot.

Stiles obeyed, though he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Alright. Just stay there. Dont move, okay?"

Stiles nodded, keeping his eyes on him. "What are we doing?"

"You're not doing anything." Ken chuckles and dances backwards a few paces. "Alright Jackson, eyes closed."

Jackson raises his eyebrows and closes his eyes.

"Alright, Stiles you can do this too if you'd like.

"I'm going to be moving around as silently as I possibly can, Jackson I want you to find me. Listening to everything. The breeze, the birds, the bugs, your mate. You must find me using only your hearing."

Stiles nodded, closing his eyes. He was a little nervous, not sure what to expect.

"You two can begin whenever you're ready." Ken says.

Jackson opens his ears, listening to everything. It's mind's eye, or third eye, conjures up the images of what he's hearing. He takes time to pick out individual sounds, looking for Ken.

Stiles tried, listening for him, but he couldn't really focus. There were so many other sounds. Cars, animals, bugs, the wind. He couldn't focus on just Ken's voice.

Jackson slowly starts moving, but it’s not toward Ken. He places his hand on his mate’s cheek with ease. "Calm down." He whispers, eyes still shut. He could feel Stiles' growing frustration and such at not being able to concentrate.

Stiles flinched at his touch, not even sensing him coming closer. "Trying..."

Jackson blindly skims a hand down his mate's arm to his hand, lifting it and putting it against his own chest over his heart. "Feel and focus." He breathes softly.

Kens watches from afar, impressed by the blond werewolf.

Stiles sighed, nodding. He honed his ears into the thumping of Jackson's heart, easily focusing on it. He gave another nod when he was sure he heard it, but didn't take his hand away.

"Good. Memorize it." He murmurs.

Stiles nodded. "I think I got it..."

Jackson nods. "Now, go beyond that. Keep aware of my heartbeat, but find something else to focus on and picture in your mind."

Stiles nodded, trying to focus, but he wasn't sure what else to focus on. He was able to find Ken's heartbeat, or at least he thought maybe it was his. Or his own, he really didn't know.

"Just listen." Jackson murmurs.

"I'm trying," Stiles mumbled, putting his hand up to his own chest to tell if the heartbeat he heard was his or not.

"Don’t think about it." Jackson whispers. "Just let your instincts guide you."

Stiles shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking. It didn't work that way. He sighed, able to focus on Ken's heartbeat now that he could tell which one was his own.

Jackson hums in approval. "Let’s get him." He grins and steps away from his mate to begin moving toward Ken.

Ken, whose attention had gone to a butterfly flying around his head, jerked in surprise at how close Jackson got and began moving again.

"Wait, with my eyes closed?" Stiles asked, not moving from where he stood. He might have been able to find Ken but that didn't mean he would make it over to him in one piece.

"Yes, love. Trust me, there’s nothing in your way." Jackson says, pausing to relocate Ken as he moves.

Stiles frowned, taking a few hesitant steps towards Ken.

Ken grins and moves again. Jackson follows.

Stiles tried to keep up, just getting more and more frustrated as he kept losing track of him.

"Relax Stiles." Jackson says softly. "The more worked up you get the less focused you'll be. Try not to think. Let your wolf guide you. I promise, it won't even try to take over."

Stiles shook his head. He didn't like that idea at all. "I'll just... keep trying like this."

Jackson stops and opens his eyes, turning toward his mate. "Stiles, it's okay. All it is listening to his instincts. He’s not taking over, he won’t talk to you..."

Stiles shook his head again. "I'm okay."

Jackson sighs softly.

Stiles kept trying to listen for Ken, walking a bit further towards whoever he had picked up on.

Ken tilts his head as Stiles comes after him, moving once more. The boy was a natural at this. He just needed to believe in himself more.


End file.
